What Happens In Italy
by angeface0109
Summary: It is 10 years later. Sam and Freddie are going to have a last minute reunion with Carly in Italy. Sam is married, but after a chance encounter on Christmas Eve Freddie is hoping to change that. This is the sequel to "The One that Got Away," If you haven't read it please do, or you will be confused. Rated M for language and possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, after some request to continue my last fic to what happened in Italy I decided to. I will hopefully have these chapters up rather fast I've already written the first 4 so we'll see how this goes. iGoodbye did happen I just took what happened afterwards into my own hands. Nobody hate me please. Please feel free to review and tell me your thoughts. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. **

Chapter 1

*Sam POV*

"GO TO HELL JONATHAN!" I scream in his face slamming our bedroom door shut and locking it.

We had just had one of our huge fights in front of his parents. They are probably having a field day with this one. They never did like me and now I have given them a reason not too. However, this is not my fault. It's his fault for making such a major decision without even consulting me first, then announcing it in front of them with it being the first time I'm even hearing about it.

"Samantha open the door, we need to discuss this."

"WHAT PART OF "GO TO HELL" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!"

"You can't keep me locked out of my own room Samantha."

"OUR ROOM, JONATHAN! OUR… ROOM! THAT'S THE PROBLEM RIGHT THERE! YOU'RE SO DAMN SELFISH!" I retorted back. He really pisses me off with his mindset. Everything is on his terms. Everything in this house and OUR lives is always turned into his property. That includes me, he feels like when he says jump I'm supposed to ask "How high?"

"I'M BEING SELFISH? YOU'RE THE ONE OVER-REACTING!"

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"FINE," He sighs in frustration. "I'll give you sometime to cool down and we'll talk about this later, okay?" I didn't answer back. After a few minutes, I hear him heading back downstairs.

I can't take this anymore. I have got to get out of this damn house. I need to get away now, not just for New Years weekend. I take out my laptop and start typing rapidly. When I finish, I pick up my phone and begin dialing.

"I would like to place a call to Tuscany, Italy… Carly Russo. Thank you." The operator patched me through and the phone started ringing.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"How would you feel if I came up a few days earlier than I was supposed to?"

"I would find that great and the boys… uh-oh, what happened?" She asked when the realization of my request dawned on her.

"My husband is an asshole. And, if I stay here with him, his stuck up over judgmental mother, and his punk ass father any longer, I WILL be back on criminal status for committing multiple counts of first degree murder."

"Oh, well we don't want that happening. Sure you can come as early as you want. The boys can't wait to see you, and I can get your guest room ready. But, are you going to be able to get a flight out this late of notice? It's the holidays."

"Don't worry bout it. I already took care of it. I had to shell out an extra Benjamin or two, but as my husband often reminds me it's not my money anyway." I replied angrily because I was just reminded of our major fight.

"Well okay, when should I expect you?

"Tomorrow afternoon, my flight is leaving out in two hours and I have like a three hour layover in France."

"Wait, what? Sam you said a few days early, not right now!"

"Carly, it's December 25th by time I get there it will be a few days before New Years." I said rolling my eyes.

"I guess you're right. Well at least I get to see you soon I really miss you, and I'm sure my boys will be happy to have Aunt Sam in person versus on webcam." She states.

"Yeah, same here. Alright, let's keep this short these international charges are a bitch. I'll email you with my exact arrival time and all that chiz."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then. Bye Hun." She was about to hang up, but I stopped her.

"Oh, and Carls you might want to get two guest rooms ready."

"Um… why?" She asked confused.

"I kind of invited Freddie, yesterday, and he said he was coming. Okay, bye Carly. I love you. See you tomorrow, kiss the boys for me." I said hanging up the phone.

*In Tuscany*

*Carly POV*

"Sam… Sam… What do you mean you invited Freddie? When did you even see Freddie? Sam? Sam?" I ask into my phone before hearing the dial tone. Typical Sam, dropping a bomb on me, then hanging up before I have time to ask her anything.

Not that it bothered me that Sam invited Freddie. It's just it's been ten years since I have seen him, and the fact that they even talked caught me off guard. Italy kind of stole my heart. I only went back to Seattle to finish out high school with them as we had always promised we would do. But, as soon as we graduated I came back. Six months later I met my husband Giovanni Russo. A Year later we got married, and that same year I got pregnant with our first son. I've only been back to Seattle one time and that was for Sam's wedding.

Now, I don't know Jonathan Wells very well, or at all. The problem with living about 5660 miles from your best friend is you're not as involved in their life as you wish you were. So, the first time I met him was at the rehearsal dinner. And honestly, I wouldn't have picked him for Sam.

As a matter of fact he is the exact opposite of who I imagined Sam with. Don't get me wrong he is very handsome. He is about 6'2., tanned skin, blonde hair that you can just run your hands through all day, and he can really dress. However, he was very… boring. I mean he has this straight to the point attitude. The only thing that interested him was his growing business. And, don't get me started on his sense of humor. Sam, seemed happy though so I let it go. I put on my not so genuine smile, walked down the aisle as matron of honor, and watched her walk down the aisle to a complete stranger.

Yeah, he was not who I imagined her walking down the aisle to. I know what Sam saw in him though… stability. She had a rough childhood. She never knew her dad, and her mom was… well her mom. The only stability she had was iCarly, me, and Freddie.

We all kind of went away after we graduated. I don't know why her and Freddie fell off the way they did. I mean I hoped that they would cling to each other after I left, and they did until after graduation. Freddie went to MIT, and that was it.

I even secretly hoped they would've ended up back together. I know I had kissed Freddie before I went to Italy the first time, but nothing came from it. We discussed it when I had gone back for senior year. We agreed the kiss was good, but lacked that spark I thought we would've had. Freddie has always been the boy next door. A great friend, good tech producer, and an awesome human being in general, but he wasn't meant for me or me for him.

I honestly think he was meant for Sam. But, fate had other plans.

I wonder how they ended up seeing each other. That Samantha Puckett is going to get an earful when she gets here. Wells, Samantha Puckett- Wells, I will probably never get used to that, and she has been married for 3 years now.

Her marriage is falling apart though. The first few months everything seemed fine. In her emails and video chats she would gush about the new house and car he had gotten her, and how well the company was taken off. Then after a year had passed, the conversations turned into he is always working, he's not here tonight he had a business meeting, he had to fly across the country. By time the next year came around, I would ask how married life was treating them; she would simply state "what marriage?" Now their marriage is a banned topic.

Sam should have never married him. She is miserable, and I hate that she is. Who would have ever imagined Sam as a house wife? I know I didn't, she had plans before she married him, but she put them on hold because it didn't fit into his "plans."

What an asshole. I hope time away from it all will give Sam a piece of mind. I hope she'll realize that she really deserves better than Jonathan Asshole Wells.

"Mom, Carlo took my soccer ball and won't give it back!" My oldest son Lorenzo ran into the kitchen screaming. Lorenzo is 8 years old, he'll be nine in a few months. He looks just like his father. Short naturally curly dark hair even though we keep it cut short, smokey gray eyes, his natural tan skin tone, and he is athletic like his father. Swear he came out of me playing soccer.

"Did not, mom he is lying." Carlo came running in right after him. Carlo is my youngest son. Well, he's my youngest until I give birth to our next one in about 5 more months. He is 6 years old. He looks more like me. His hair is also curly but it's no where near as tamed as Lorenzo's. Giovanni keeps begging me to let him cut it, but I feel like it's what makes Carlo Spencer Russo. He likes sports, but he is more artistic by nature. He can actually draw very well for a 6 year old, and he has been asking to take violin lessons. He really reminds me a lot of Sam, he is very sneaky. I'm pretty sure he did take the ball, but I tend to give him the benefit of the doubt to tell truth.

"You did take it, you little leech"

"Prove it, big head."

"Boys, that's enough of the name calling. We have a million soccer balls around the house." I answer back to their argument.

"But, it was my favorite one. The one Aunt Sam got me when I turned 5." Lorenzo said folding his arms and glaring at Carlo. He was talking about the blue and black one. Sam had got it for him for his birthday, and I brought it back with me after her wedding. He never let it out of his sight. He called it his lucky ball. They had never met Sam face to face, but they loved their Aunt Sam.

"YOU TOOK IT BUTT-FACE; NOW GIVE IT BACK" Lorenzo shouted at the top of lungs pushing Carlo down.

"LORENZO STEPHEN RUSSO, I DON'T CARE HOW UPSET YOU ARE, YOU DO NOT HURT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER. DO YOU HEAR ME?" I yell at him. I can take a lot of stuff from my kids, including the name calling. However, I will not stand for them physically hurting each other.

"Sorry mom, it's just that it's my lucky ball, and with futbol tryouts for the junior advance team coming up I need all the luck I can get." He said holding his head down.

I walk over to my son and pull him into a hug. "Honey you are going to be great. You don't need the ball, just go out there and have fun." I say and he nods. Out the corner of my eye I see Carlo run out the room and reappear a few minutes later with the ball.

"Here Ren, I'm sorry I took it. I just wanted to play with it, but you never let me and I got mad. I'm sorry." Carlo says in an apologetic tone.

Lorenzo looks at his little brother and sighs. "It's okay little monster, come on lets go out to the meadow and I'll show you a few moves." He said wrapping his arm around Carlo's shoulder. "Then maybe I'll let you draw me." It's moments like these that make me a proud parent.

"Hey boys I need you both to be back here in about an hour. Aunt Sam is coming into town a little early, and you guys need to help me clean."

"Really," Carlo said with his face lighting up.

"When will she be here?" Lorenzo asked.

"Tomorrow"

"ALRIGHT!" They shouted, high fiving each other, and running out the door talking about everything Sam said she was going to do with them while she was here.

I just hope she relaxes while she is here. Hopefully being around family will help her clear her mind. Maybe being around Freddie will bring up some old forgotten feelings.

One thing is for certain this New Years is going to be very interesting.

**A/N Well that was chapter one. I hope I didn'n ramble too much, but yall needed to know the background behind everyone especially Carly since she was not featured in the first part of this story. If you enjoyed review if you didn't review. Next 3 chapters will be posted tonight I just have to edit first. Thanks guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is the second chapter. Review and Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

*Seattle*

*Sam's POV*

After I hung up with Carly I packed enough stuff for about two weeks. I know I was going to be getting a mouthful from Carly when I got there for being so vague about Freddie. I just didn't want to get into that on an international phone call. It will take more than a few minutes to explain what happened in my car just yesterday.

I kissed Freddie.

The confusion started way before that though. It started when I looked into his eyes for the first time in 10 years at the grocery store. It was like all the feelings I had managed to bury all came rising to the surface in one motion.

Explaining to Carly that I am not over Freddie after 10 years was not going to be an easy task. The fact that I'm married makes it all worse.

I cheated on my husband. That is the one thing I thought I never do. One afternoon with Freddie had me second guessing the past 10 years as a whole. Why didn't I fight harder for Freddie? Why did I really marry Jonathan? Why am I still with Jonathan if I'm so miserable?

I know why I married Jonathan. I felt like he was right for me. He was what I needed at the time, when my life was going through massive change. Carly and Freddie had just left when I had met him. We started out as friends before officially starting to date 3 years later. We had been dating for two years when he asked me to marry him the first time, but I turned him down. A year later he asked again and I accepted. I wanted to go to the justice of peace but his mother wasn't having it, after a year long engagement we had a big fancy wedding with half of Seattle as guest.

Now, I'm not so sure why I did it. At first everything was fine. Then his business took off, and so did my husband. This is the first time I have seen him in weeks, and he wants to use our first night back together to spring some big upsetting news on me.

I felt the anger start to rise up in me again. I never imagined this life for myself. I look in the mirror every morning and wonder what happened to Sam Puckett. Because all I see now is Samantha Wells, the house wife and the lost soul. Samantha Puckett left the building about seven years ago, and has yet to come back.

But, I saw a glimpse of her yesterday. I was with Freddie and it was like the real Sam Puckett came out of hiding. It had been 10 years, but it felt like he had never left, like we had just seen each other the day before in The Shay's apartment. What does that mean? Why does being Sam feel so natural around him?

I open up the nightstand and see the flyer of the place me and Jonathan were originally suppose to go for New Years before Jon decided to schedule his big Las Vegas business adventure, and canceled them. Once again work comes before "the love of his life." At this point I'm so mad a Fat Cake won't even calm me down.

I rip up the flyer before grabbing our bedroom lamp and chucking it at the wall. I need to go now. I hear him run back up the stairs. When he reaches our room he begins banging on the door.

"SAMANTHA, WHAT WAS THAT? ARE YOU OKAY" He ask frantically. I ignore him, checking to make sure I have everything. "SAMANTHA IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I'M GOING TO BREAK IT DOWN!" He starts counting down, I roll my eyes, grab my suitcases, and head over to the door.

He was about to try to break it down when I opened the door up. A look of relief washes over his face, but quickly vanishes when he sees the lamp smashed on the other side of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL SAMANTHA? THAT LAMP COST $200!" He exclaims not even noticing that I have pushed past him with two suitcases and my laptop bag.

"Well now it's trash." I retorted heading towards the stairs. Typical him to not notice his wife is leaving all he cares about is his damn property.

"Wait a minute why do you have the luggage? Samantha, where are you going?" He asked following me downstairs towards the car. I see his parents peak around the corner to see what the commotion is about.

"I'm going to Italy early Jonathan. I can't bare to look at you right now after that shit you just pulled." I said walking out the front door. I turn back around and gesture towards his parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Wells, I am so sorry you had to witness all of this. I hope you enjoy the rest of your visit with your son."

His mother shot me one of her evil looks that she always shoots me when I do something she doesn't agree with. I see a lot of those looks. I walk out the door slamming it behind me.

A few seconds I'm at my car, a bright red Chevrolet Camaro. I unlock my trunk and start putting my stuff in when the front door swings open and Jonathan followed by his parents come out.

"Samantha, please don't do this. I know you're mad, but leaving isn't going to solve anything."

"That's where you're wrong Jon. I need a break from all of this. We need some time apart to recollect ourselves, or else this marriage is never going to work." I say climbing into the car.

"Let her go Jonathan, she obviously doesn't care about you." His mother shouted from the sideline. I almost hopped out of the car, but I stopped myself.

"Mother, let me handle this. Samantha, what do you want me to do? This is my work. It's my job." He said. I looked at him with fire in my eyes. He just doesn't get it at all. I'm done.

"Well, I hope your work can keep you warm at night. I'm done Jonathan." With that I try to shut the door, but he grabs it.

"When are you coming back?"

"Jonathan at this point right now…I'm not sure if I'm ever coming back." I shut the door and drive off. I'm hurting, but I don't shed a tear. I haven't cried in 10 years and I plan to keep it that way. Who am I to cry over a guy anyways? I don't cry over anyone that's not important. All of a sudden an unknown fact hits me hard. The only times I have ever cried were over one person in particular, and he was a boy.

Freddie Benson.

I cried after a major fight we had when we were younger. He had called me a heartless blonde headed demon. I retorted something just as evil left Carly's went home and cried myself to sleep. The next time, was after I saw him dancing with Carly the night of the Girls Choice Dance. But, those tears had nothing on the tears I cried the night we broke up junior year. I cried every night for two weeks straight. I was completely heart broken. The last time I cried was rough too; the day I said bye to Freddie when he left for college. I didn't think it would still be as hard as it was. I thought the feelings were all gone because we both managed to move on, but I was wrong.

_*Ten years ago*_

_Seattle International Airport_

_"Flight 149 to Massachusetts is now boarding at gate 12. Flight 149 to Massachusetts is now boarding at gate 12. Thank you, and enjoy your flight." said the voice over the intercom._

_"Well, that's me" he said standing up. "Thanks for driving me Sam. If mom had come she would've never let me get on this flight."_

_"Yeah well, I don't think I would've been able to survive a trip back to the Bushwell with your mother either. So it was either me take you, or not get to say goodbye at all." I said. I really was struggling with making eye contact with him. He could tell because he eventually used his hand to guide my face to his._

_"Wow, I'm really going to miss looking at those eyes." He said with a smirk. I felt my heart begin to melt as looked back into his eyes. I shook it off and dropped my gaze again_

_"Oh come on Benson, let's not get all sentimental. You're just going off to college. We'll see each other again." I knew I was lying to myself, but the false hope was the only thing keeping me together._

_"Yeah I know, but I don't know what I'm going to do without you and Carly." He said fidgeting with his carry-on like he wanted to say more._

_"I'm sure you'll meet some nubby girl down there, that will match your nerdiness, and you guys can ride off on a spaceship into all yall's new nubby life together." I said, my heart started aching at the thought of him ending up with someone else._

_"She still wouldn't compare to you, Sam." He said rubbing my cheek. I felt the tears building up inside, but I willed them not to even try to fall._

_"Freddie, I..."I started, but was cut off by the intercom._

_"This is the last call for Flight 149 to Massachusetts now boarding at gate 12B." _

_"You better go. If you miss your flight your mom will come up here and take you hostage and you'll never get out of here." I said. We both laughed._

_"Bye Sam," He said with one last hug._

_"Bye Freddie," I said trying to keep my voice as normal as possible._

_We turned to go our opposite ways. I was walking away about to start crying when he called my name _

_"Hey, Sam," I turned around and looked at him. "One more time… for the rode."_

_I smiled and ran into his arms he spun me around kissing me. When he put me down I looked up at him. "I hate you, Nub."_

_He laughed, and retorted. "I hate you too blonde headed demon." He gave me one last kiss and ran off towards his gate. With one last look he boarded his plane._

*Present Day*

After he was out of sight, I broke down. It took me an hour to even leave the airport. Instead of going back home I went to our fire escape. I sat there and cried for hours.

That was the last time I cried. As time passed the less pain I felt.

Then, it seemed like Freddie never existed. He dropped off the face of the earth.

Until, his first movie dropped, it was really rough for me to see him in all the tabloids and media news. He had become an overnight sensation. I was proud of him, but I was so angry that he never came back to see me, or even a complimentary phone call. I mean I know life had gotten really busy, but damn I thought I meant more to him than that.

I had learned to live life without him. I had even managed to do fine for myself I had decided to go to college. I started at community than transferred to The Art Institute of Seattle. I graduated and started to make plans for my own business, but gave it up when Jonathan proposed, and I agreed.

But, now that I have seen him again I don't know how I have managed to not see him. He is one of my best friends. Being around him just felt so natural, I could be myself; the real me that I had almost forgotten about.

I finally reached the airport. I got myself all checked in and now all I had to do is wait to board my plane. My phone started vibrating, I looked down and saw it was from Freddie I had texted him earlier that day to iron out the Italy details.

**From Freddie:**

**Hey I got your text. Everything ok?**

**To: Freddie**

**Yeah, I just decided to go to Italy a little earlier than I had planned. Just thought I would let you know.**

**Oh and Carly knows you're coming too. **

**From: Freddie**

**Oh ok is everything alright. Great I can't wait to see her.**

**To: Freddie**

**Yeah, I just had to get away from it all. I'm leaving tonight.**

**From: Freddie **

**Oh wow. You don't waste time do you, Puckett? Or Wells?**

Bleh, that name still haunts me even though I left Jonathan.

**To: Freddie **

**Puckett will suffice **

"May I have your attention please; Flight 102 to Tuscany, Italy is now boarding at gate 10."

**From: Freddie **

**Good, Puckett sounds better ;)**

I have to admit I do agree with that statement. I feel like there was a hidden message in there, but I shrug it off.

**To: Freddie **

**Yeah, whatever. Hey, my plane is boarding so I gotta go. I guess I'll see u in a few days.**

**From: Freddie **

**Looking forward to it… Puckett.**

I shake my head at the last text, and grab my carry-on and walk towards my gate. This is it, my chance to get away from it all. This is an overdue vacation and what makes it even better is that I'm going to share it with my two best friends. Who knows what will happen with the three of us together again.

"Italy here I come."

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I forgot my disclaimer on the last chapter I do not own iCarly in the last chapter or this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter it's was one of my favorites to write.**

* * *

Chapter 3

*Seattle*

*Freddie's POV*

"Freddie, you just got here. Why do you always have to go so suddenly?" Mom asked me while I was packing up my stuff. It's day after Christmas and I'm heading back to L.A. to finalize some things and to get ready for Italy.

"Mom, I told you. My work doesn't stop. You know I enjoy coming home, I really do, but my life is in L.A. My work is in L.A." I told her.

"I'm your mother Freddie, I'm more important than work. Besides, I talked to Chloe I know you have taken off until after New Years." Mom said crossing her arms and leaning against the doorway.

I slowly looked up at her "Mom… Why were you talking to my assistant?" I asked giving her a pointed look. She started looking around the room, as if she knew she had said the wrong thing, before standing up straight. "How did you even get her number?"

"Don't change the subject on me Fredward Benson. This is about you lying to your mother." She retorted. I slid my hands down my face and sighed into them.

"Mom, I didn't lie. I AM going back to L.A." She glared at me re-crossing her arms. "Until the 29th, then I'm hopping on a plane to go to Italy to spend time with Carly… and Sam."

My mom let out a huge groan and started slightly pacing the floor. "Not those girls again, I thought you had got them all out of your system when you went off to college. I never really liked them you know."

"Yes, mom… EVERYBODY knew." I answered rolling my eyes. "And, I never "got them out of my system" as you put it. We just lost contact with each other. But, I ran into Sam…"

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT, BLEH! Freddie I already know where you are going with this, and she will rob you blind if you let her back into your life. She only wants to be friends with you to take what you have…" She started a full fledge rampage on Sam.

"Mom… Sam is not after my money. She's changed a lot. Not to mention she's… married. And, her husband has money so she doesn't need mine." I said feeling like I had just been punched in the gut for the millionth time since seeing Sam the other day.

"Oh, well it's very lovely to know she turned her life around. But, why does she have to drag my Freddie with her to Italy? Why doesn't she take her rich husband, huh?"

"He's busy, and she's not dragging me anywhere. It's like a reunion for the three of us. I've missed them and haven't seen them in ten years. We need time to catch up, okay?" I said basically pleading for her to understand my reasons for going.

She starred at me for a minute before answering "I guess, but just… just be careful… okay." I gave her a confusing look.

"I saw the look you just made when you mentioned Sam was married." I was about to tell her I don't know what she was talking about, but she stopped me. "I may be a little crazy Freddie, but I am not naïve." I shut my mouth and looked down. "Freddie, she is married. As in no longer available, trust me you do not want to start up that type of drama."

How does she do that? I haven't even done anything wrong yet and I already feel guilty. I knew she was right though. I was pining after Sam, and she is completely of the market. But, if it was truly over… why did she kiss me?

"Freddie, do you hear me?" I was brought out of my thoughts by my mom. "Leave… Sam… Alone." With that she walked out of my room.

Wow, that was one of the most intense conversations I have ever had with my mom. She was right. I do need to leave Sam alone. I zipped up my bag and grabbed my ticket, when my phone started vibrating.

**From: Sam**

**Just touched down in Italy, Carls is on her way to get me. I can't wait til you get here. See you soon ;)**

I couldn't keep the huge grin off my face.

**To: Sam**

**Cool. Me neither. :)**

That's when I admitted a truth… I don't think I can leave her alone. I grab my bag and head to the living room. I give mom a hug and kiss her on her cheek. She warns me one last time before walking me to the door and saying goodbye.

When I get to the car I tell Brian to head to the airport. On the way there I began to think back to me and Sam's relationship. I smile at all the good times we had together. The last thought is the last time I saw her. I remember how it felt when she ran into my arms and kissed me. The kisses still feel the same.

We arrive at the airport, I thank Brian for everything, and I grab my bags and head to the check in desk.

When I get to the check in desk, I was completely shocked by what came out my mouth.

"Hi, my name is Freddie Benson and…I would like to change my flight. I wish to go to Tuscany, Italy instead of L.A." Wait, what did I just say?

"Okay sir, well we have a flight leaving out in about 30 minutes. There will be extra fees for the flight. Are you sure that you would like to make the change, sir?" says the desk clerk.

'No, I need to leave Sam alone, and spend as little time with her alone in Italy as possible' I think, but when I open my mouth that's not what comes out. "Yes, I would like to do that" WHAT THE HELL BENSON?!

"Okay sir, there will be a fee for changing the flight and late notice, and added fees for international charges.

I take my credit card out and give it to her. She hands it back along with my ticket. "Enjoy your flight sir, and thank you for flying with Seattle International." She says with a smile.

I run towards my gate. My mom's words keep playing in my head, but so does that kiss me and Sam had in her car a few days ago.

"Sorry mom, I don't think I can listen to you this time. I have to follow my heart." I just hope I know what I'm doing.

* * *

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write because of the conversation between Freddie and Marissa was a reminder of me and my mom. She always makes me think hard about a decision she knows I'm about to make before I even decide to do it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is the last chapter that will be posted tonight. I will hopefully have another Chapter up tomorrow but, I can't make any promises. I have class and work. This chapter will reveal what happened between Sam and Jonathan, which will make this officially the last background chapter for the set up of the overall tone of the fic. I hope that made sense to yall. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

*Tuscany, Italy*

*Sam POV*

After a long flight I was finally here in Italy. I normally would've slept the whole way, but I was still reeling from all of the events from the night before.

"SAM… SAM" I look up and see Carly waving one hand in the air and holding her belly with the other. Gio was standing next to her with Carlo on his neck holding up a sign that was decorated with many colors and said "Welcum Aunt Sam." Her oldest son Lorenzo was running towards me screaming "Aunt Sam you're here."

Now I had only talked to the boys over video chat but, I was already completely in love with them. He jumped into my arms and I spun him around.

"Hey Ren, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I can't believe you're here Aunt Sam."

"Me neither kiddo, me neither." I said giving him another hug. Carly and the rest of her family walked up to us.

"Sam, I'm so glad you're here" Carly said, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Carls, I missed you so much." We pulled away.

Gio came forward and held out his hand. "Sam it's nice to finally meet you in person." He said in strong Italian accent. Now, I don't know much about Giovanni, but Carly said he was born here in Italy but when he was around 6 he and his family had moved to America. He moved back here when he inherited his grandfather's estate, which included the vineyard, two other properties, and a whole lot of cash, a few years before he met Carly.

"Nice to meet you too," I said before looking up at Carlo. "Hey little guy, what's up?"

"Hi Aunt Sam, Look I made you a sign." He exclaimed holding it up. He was pretty talented to be so young.

"Cool, did you make it yourself?" I asked taking it from him for a closer look.

"Yep, all by myself, and it's yours. You get to keep it." He said with a huge smile.

"Thanks Kid… You are going to make an excellent artist one day." I said ruffling his hair.

"Well we better get out of here its about an hour drive to our vineyard." Gio said taking Carlo off his neck and grabbing my bags. Carlo grabbed Carly's hand and followed behind his dad. While Ren hung back with me reminding me of everything I'm supposed to teach them while I'm here.

So far everything is perfect. I can't wait to see what all is in store here in Italy.

*Carly's POV*

Sam has been here for about 5 hours and I have barely had time with her. The boys have been monopolizing all her time. Right now they are all on a tour of the vineyard. Sam was pretty happy when Gio offered to take her to see the whole thing and explain the process it takes to make the wine.

I decided to stay back I was feeling a little tired and wanted to get dinner started. I promised Sam and authentic Italian meal and she was going to get it.

I'm so glad she is here. You never really know how much someone means to you until they are out of your life for sometime. Though me and her still video chat and email each other all the time, its nothing like hanging with them in person.

We still haven't talked about what happened to make her head out here so early with two full suitcases. I figured I give her sometime before making her talk about it. And, for ripping her head off about not telling me about the Freddie visit.

"Sweetheart, we're back." Gio said entering back in the house, followed by the rest of the crew.

"Hey, how was the tour." I asked walking over to my husband and giving him a quick kiss.

"It was awesome, this is a nice place you guys have here Carls" Sam answered with a smile. "And, it smells awesome. Is it time to eat?"

That's Sam for you, always thinking with her stomach. "Yeah it's ready. Boys go wash up for dinner."

"Yes ma'am" They said in unison running upstairs.

"You need me to do anything, Bella?" Gio said wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, you can set up the table." I said back. He kissed me on the cheek grabbed the plates and headed to the dining area. God, I love that man.

"Wow, he seems great Carls." Sam said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess I'll keep him." I replied back. We both laughed and headed towards the dining room.

When the boys came back down we began to eat dinner. The boys told Sam about school and all the special projects they were starting, like Carlo's violin lessons and Lorenzo's upcoming soccer tryouts. We also talked about me and the baby. I decided I wanted this one to be a surprise, unlike the boys which I wanted to know what I was having.

After dinner was over Gio took the boys outside for a little practice before they had to go to bed. Me and Sam were cleaning the kitchen.

"Sam I can't tell you how glad I am that you are here." I said passing her a plate that needed to be dried.

"Yeah, me too. Carls it's really amazing here. I see why you wanted to stay permanently." She replied

"Yeah, well I can't say the beauty was the only thing holding me here. It was really me meeting Giovanni that sealed my fate." Granted yes, I did decide to move back here before I met him, but those first few months I wasn't so sure I made the right decision. The first time I moved here I lived on the base with my dad, but living in the city was a whole other story. It was falling in love with Gio that made me feel confident in my choice.

"Your family is beautiful, Carly."

"Thanks, it's still hard to believe I got so lucky you know." I said with a smile that quickly disappeared when I noticed the look on Sam's face.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened with Jonathan?" I finally ask.

*Sam's POV*

I look up at Carly, and nod towards the stools at the island. She followed me over, and sat down beside me.

"We were sitting in the living room after dinner. His parents were going on and on about the guy his sister was about to marry. As always I was getting bored, and decided that it was time to escape to my room.

*_flashback*_

_*Christmas Day*_

_"Well, its been a great Christmas, but I'm getting tired so I'm going to head to bed." I said standing up._

_"Wait, honey I have an announcement to make." He said pulling me to stand by him. "As you know the company has grown a lot over the past three years. Well, we are starting to get really huge projects like the casino that is being built in Las Vegas. We have three projects lined up in New York."_

_"That's excellent sweetie," his mother gushed. "We are so proud of you." I rolled my eyes._

_"Thank you mother, but that's not all." He looked at me and smiled. "We have decided to open up another architect firm there in New York to handle the East coast needs for architecture. We have been setting this up for months now but everything is set we start building the office the end of February." He looks down at me and squeezes me closer. I'm still not sure what this has to do with me. "However, the best news is that I agreed to head up this firm."_

_"Congratulations, Son" his father says cheerfully standing up and shaking his hand. He was followed by his mother, who gave him a huge hug and started kissing him on the cheek. What just happened here?_

_"I'm sorry, what?" I asked _

_"Sweetie, we're moving to New York. It's all set I put down a down payment on the apartment and everything we leave at the end of January." He tried to pull me into a hug, but I step back suprising everyone around me. _

_"You made this decision without even discussing it with me first?" I starred at him angrily_

_"Samantha, this is our dream. My firm is extending. You should be happy its coming true."_

_"I don't want to move Jonathan. And, you never talked to me about this. You just made a decision that would affect me too, and that's not fair."_

_"Well, it's too late the decision has been made." _

_"No, I'm not going Jonathan." _

_"What," he said with a look astonishment. _

_"You're not my father. You can't make me leave my home because you want to chase your damn dreams all over the country. I'm not leaving Seattle." I see his mother grasp at her chest at my raising voice, but I don't care. He made a really big decision for me and that's not okay. _

_"And, what's keeping you here Sam, huh? I'm the only person who cares about you and this is my money. Unfortunately for you, you have no choice." I was taken back by his words._

_"I'm sorry Sam I shouldn't of…" He started to say before I slapped him across the face._

_"Fuck you, Jonathan," was the last thing I said before running upstairs with him following me._

_*End of Flashback*_

"What an asshole." Carly said.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay there anymore Carly." I said standing up. "Like what kind of marriage has one person making all the decisions. It's supposed to be a partnership. We are both supposed to be making sacrifices. Yet, I'm the only one doing that."

"So, what are you going to do, divorce him?

"I don't know yet. There are a lot of factors to consider." I say looking out the window at the boys playing soccer.

"That's understandable."

"Yeah… Hey Carls, I'm really tired, I think I'm just gonna head off to bed. Okay?" I said walking towards the stairs.

"Okay, Goodnight Sam"

"Night, Carls."

"Hey Sam," I turn around. "You can stay here as long as you like." She said with a smile.

I went back over to her and gave her a big hug. "Thanks, Carls"

"No problem. That's what family is for. Hey, by the way, when is Freddie getting here?"

"Not til the 29th he had some business he had to handle before he comes."

"Well, I can't wait to see him." Carly stated

I smile and think back to our kiss. "Hm, me neither." With that I walk upstairs to my room, put on my pajamas, and climb in bed and go to sleep.

The next morning I am woken by the smell of pancakes and bacon. Oh yeah, today is going to be an excellent day.

I take my shower and get dressed before heading downstairs. I see Carly and Gio making out in the kitchen. I think that it is so cute that they are still so much in love after 8 years of marriage.

I clear my throat, but they don't budge. "Hey, Carly if you burn the bacon because you're too busy making out with your husband there will be hell to pay."

They pull apart, laughing and wiping their mouths.

"Sorry Sam," Carly says. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazing" I sing out.

"Well, I should go wake the boys before I head out to work." Gio says running upstairs to get the boys."

He comes down and kisses Carly bye. "I will see you guys this evening."

"Bye," we say in unison.

"Boys, you're breakfast is gonna get cold" Carly calls upstairs.

"COMING MOM" They boys yell running down the stairs. Giving her kisses and hugs and then coming to do the same with me.

We all sit down and eat breakfast together. After we finish, Carly sends the boys upstairs to get dressed for the day.

"So, what do you want to do today" She asks while she cleans off the table.

"Ugh, sleep" I said yawning.

"Sam, you just got up." She laughs.

"Staying up is over-rated, but if I have to, I guess I would like to go to the best restaurant Tuscany has to offer." I retort

She laughs. "Oh Sam, is all you think about food and sleep?"

"Come on Carls, it's me… Do I really have to answer that question?"

She laughs and starts washing the dishes, while she is doing that we start planning out the day. All of a sudden the door bell rings,

"I'LL GET IT," Screams Lorenzo running down the stairs.

"No, I'll get it," says Carlo coming down right after Lorenzo. They run to the front door and open it up. I here a familiar voice come from the next room.

"Um hey, I'm looking for Carly Russo? Is this the right house?"

"Yeah, come on in. I'll go get her." I hear Lorenzo say. He comes running around the corner. "Hey mom, there's some guy in the living room looking for you."

It couldn't be could it…? I stand up and hurry out before Carly even has a chance to move. When I come around the corner I see the familiar dark hair I have come to love. His back is turned towards me and he is looking at a picture of Carly's family.

"Freddie?" I ask my heart is pounding.

He slowly turns around, and flashes me that heart-melting smirk.

"Hey, Sam"

* * *

**A/N All I have to say is... IT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! :) So there is no confusion, Sam did technically leave Jonathan. She is just not sure if she is ready to completely end it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry guys I know I said I would have it up last night, but I went to my cousins after work to watch Pretty Little Liars. It was a very big episode. I wrote this last night, but I didn't edit til today. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. You people know this already :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

*Carly's POV*

"Um hey, I'm looking for Carly Russo? Is this the right house?"

"Yeah, come on in. I'll go get her." My son says before running around the corner. "Hey mom, there's some guy in the living room looking for you."

I looked up from the dishes I was washing; before I even had a chance to react Sam was already up and out of her seat, and heading towards the living room. I wipe my hands and follow behind her.

Before I can reach her I hear Sam say one name in a confused tone. Freddie. I turn the corner and right before my eyes is a familiar, yet older face.

"Oh my God, Freddie," I exclaim rushing towards him. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Hey Carly," he said pulling me into a hug. He jumped a little when he hit my baby bump. "Oh, wow look at you." he said looking down with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, I know. I'm huge." I said slightly frowned.

"No, you're gorgeous. It just caught me off guard." He said looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry if my reaction was off."

"Thanks, no you're fine. You were a walk in park compared to Spencer. He won't even touch me while I'm pregnant." I said laughing.

He joined in, "Oh yeah, that definitely sounds like Spencer. How much longer do you have?"

"Ugh, 5 months." I said frowning. "But, it seems like so much longer." Freddie laughed.

"Well, what are you having?"

"No clue, I want it to be a surprise this go around." He nodded and we continued to talk. When Carlo came up by me and started tugging on my shirt.

"Mommy… Mommy," I looked down at him. He put his hand up to his mouth, like he was whispering to me. "Who's that?"

"Whoa, Carly do you know there's a mini you running around here?" Freddie joked.

"Freddie, this is my youngest son Carlo. Carlo this is your Uncle Freddie, he's the guy in that picture with me and Aunt Sam." I laughed.

"Nice to meet you Carlo," Freddie said kneeling down to his level and holding his hand out for Carlo to shake.

"And this is Lorenzo, he is my oldest." I said gesturing him over. "We all call him Ren for short." Lorenzo shook his hand as well.

Freddie was talking to boys for about fifteen minutes before I notice that Sam hadn't said a word. I look over at her, and it was as if she was in some kind of daze. I walk over to her and tap her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" She turns towards me. About to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Hey mom, Uncle Freddie said he was gonna show us how to make our electronic Ferraris go even faster." Carlo said dragging Freddie over to me and Sam before running upstairs with Lorenzo.

"I thought…. I thought you had some business to handle before you got down here." Sam had talked for the first time since Freddie had gotten here.

"I do… I did. I decided that the vacation was more important I couldn't wait to see you... both. I couldn't wait to see you both." Freddie stuttered through. Neither he nor Sam had taken their eyes off of each other.

I looked between the both of them, feeling slightly left out of the group. I hadn't had a chance to talk to Sam about what had happened when she ran into him Christmas Eve, but I'm sure it was the cause of all the tension I was feeling.

*Sam's POV*

I was completely stunned. I couldn't move I felt like my heart had completely stopped beating, when he turned around and looked at me with that oh so sexy smirk. What was he doing here so early?

I knew that he would eventually get here, and I was prepared for Friday. I haven't seen Freddie since I kissed him on Christmas Eve. Since then we have been texting, but only about the trip nothing else. We haven't talked about the kiss, yet. I know that's going to happen soon, but I was hoping to have a couple more days for preparation for his reaction.

Anyone with eyes can probably see that there is a lot of unfinished business between us, but I'm not ready to deal with it. I still need to figure out the whole Jonathan situation, which means I can't deal with the Freddie situation yet.

He has been over there talking to Carly and the boys for about 20 minutes, and I'm still motionless. I can't stop starring at him. He has always been a beautiful creature. I thought puberty had done him good when we were younger, but maturity had done an even better job. He still looked like Freddie, but older. His muscles had become even more defined, which means between his busy schedules he still manages to work out. His hair was still the same, and his chocolate brown eyes still managed to burn a whole into my soul.

"Hey, you okay?" Carly said tapping me on the shoulder. My eyes wouldn't break there focus. I was so caught up I didn't even notice Carly had come over by me. I turn towards her, but still looking at him from the corner of my eye. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

I see Carlo run up to me and Carly saying something about Freddie before darting up the stairs. I want to run upstairs with them, but it's too late. There he is now standing in front of me.

I finally gather enough reality to speak to him. "I thought…. I thought you had some business to handle before you got down here." My voice barely made it out as whisper.

"I do… I did. I decided that the vacation was more important I couldn't wait to see you... both. I couldn't wait to see you both." Freddie answered. There he goes; his eyes are looking right through me. Did he really just say what I thought he said? If he did I knew deep down Carly was not included in that both. Last time I talked to him he was heading to the airport to fly to L.A. That was just yesterday, if he is here today that means he had to have changed his flight at the airport.

I don't know how long we've been silently starring at each other, but I finally break eye contact. This is too much. I vow to myself that until I have figured out what I'm going to do about Jonathan, my feelings for Freddie are non-existent. Hopefully, I can convince my heart into believing it.

I clear my throat, and speak up. "Well, I'm glad you got here okay." I say

"Thanks," He says back with confusion. He gestures for a hug. I guess that's okay. I mean, friends hug, right? I hesitantly move into his arms. As soon as I'm in them my knees start to give out. NOT OKAY, SAM! HUGGING, DEFINTELY NOT OKAY! I pull back, as the boys come running downstairs. I hear Carly cough a few times. I had completely forgotten she was even standing here.

"Boys, do me a favor. Why don't you show Uncle Freddie the other guestroom and give him the tour of the house. You can even show him the indoor pool. Me and Aunt Sam are gonna run out back to the winery and pick one for tonight, okay?

"But, mom you never pick out the wine… Dad…" Lorenzo started to say, but Carly cut him off.

"Don't argue with me Lorenzo Stephen, just do it." She said grabbing my hand leading me towards the back entrance. "And, make sure there are plenty of towels in his bathroom."

We walk for about 5 minutes before we hit the wine cellar, where all the wine that is made at there vineyard is stored until it's distributed.

"Alright Samantha Joy Puckett-Wells, what the hell was that about?" Carly asked crossing her arms.

I shake my head before putting it in my hands, and sinking to the ground.

"I kissed Freddie," I say into my hands to where Carly can't hear.

"What?" She says.

"I Kissed Freddie." I say loud enough to where she can hear that time.

"Okay Sam, it's been 10 years I think you can get over that now." She said not understanding what I meant.

"NO CARLY!" I yell looking up at her. She looked really confused, and there was no turning back now. "I kissed Freddie… on Christmas Eve… THIS Christmas Eve." I continued.

Carly eyes flew open. "Okay, I'm going to walk out this door, come back in, and we're going to try this all over again." She said walking towards the door.

"No point in it Carly, you'll still hear the same shit I just said." I say pulling my knees to my chest. She turned back towards me. Her eyes were still in shock. "That's why I didn't get into details about running into Freddie over the phone."

"Sam, you don't just kiss someone you just happened to have run into on the street." Carly stated throwing her arms up.

"We ran into each other, but we ended up spending the whole afternoon with together. I only left because I had to go pick up Jonathan's parents from the airport." I admitted. Carly ran her hands down her face. I knew I had just opened a new can of worms.

Carly walked around the corner and came back with a cup, and opening a bottle of wine. She poured some and then handed it to me. "Drink this for me," she said. I guess she could use a drink right now. I drank it down before she poured me another cup, and handed it back to me. It's like 10:00 am. But, I did just lay a lot on her. "Now I need you to rewind, and start at the beginning." She said sitting down by me.

I told her the whole story, everything that happened on Christmas Eve. In return I got pinched.

"Ow, that hurt" I said grasping the arm she pinched.

"THAT WAS FOR WAITING THIS LONG TO TELL ME!" She shouted. "I can't believe you kissed Freddie, Sam. You're a married woman! You can't just go around kissing people because you have unresolved feelings for them." She scolded me.

"I know Carls, I felt horrible about it." I said not completing my thought.

"But?" Carly said back.

"It felt so right…." I admitted. I stand up grabbing the bottle from Carly, and chugging some of it. "I mean it's been 10 years. 10 years Carly, but it felt like he had never left. What does that mean?"

Carly looked at me and slowly came up off the ground grabbing her belly. "Sam, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer honest." I nodded "Do you still have feelings for Freddie?"

I look at the ground and back at her. "Yeah, yeah I do." I said taking another swig before Carly took the bottle from me.

"Okay," She said. "Now answer this. Did you honestly leave Jonathan because of what happened on Christmas, or did you leave him for Freddie?" She said crossing her arms. My heart froze. My mind began to get all fuzzy. Did I? I opened my mouth to answer before I heard a familiar voice.

"And, this is the wine cellar it's where they keep the wine before it gets shipped off." Lorenzo said walking around the corner in front of Freddie and Carlo. "Hey there they are."

Lorenzo ran up to us. "Hey mom and Aunt Sam, me and Carlo showed Uncle Freddie the whole house, but yall were taking too long so we also showed him the winery and the vineyard too.

"Lorenzo, you know you're not allowed in the vineyard without an adult with you." Carly scolded.

"Hurtful." Freddie said grabbing his heart.

Carly laughed. "It's not that Freddie he's only allowed out there with Gio, or one of the workers, which are all Gio's cousins, because it's so big. He could've gotten you all lost out there.

Freddie nodded in understanding, and then looked down at the bottle of wine in Carly's hand. "Is… Everything, okay? He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh! Yeah when Giovanni is out here he sometimes has a drink and he forgets to close the bottles up, and I come out here to pick them up if I know he was out here the night before." Carly said, Freddie still looked a little unsure. "I don't like the boys out here, but they don't all the time listen, and I don't want them getting tempted."

He nodded again. Then, he looked at me. "Hey Sam, is everything alright?" He asked sounding really concern. "You haven't really said much since I got here."

I quickly snapped out of it before answering. "Yeah… Yeah I'm fine, I was telling Carly before you got here that I was still sleepy. However, she wants to drag us around town." I say turning towards Carly. As little eye contact as possible is a must.

"Yeah," says Carly. "Why don't we go back to the house, and finish deciding what we are gonna do today." She grabs Carlo and Lorenzo's hands and starts walking out the cellar. I start to fall her, but Freddie grabs my hand holding me back.

"Sam, we need to talk." I look down at our hands. Wow they still fit together perfectly. SNAP OUT OF IT SAM! I quickly pull it away.

"I know we do, just… just not now. Okay?" He nods and we walk out the cellar in silence.

Damn Carly, for giving me yet another thing to add to my list of "Shit Sam needs to figure out during her vacation." Damn Jonathan for being such an asshole. Damn Freddie for coming back into my life like a whirl wind.

The only saving grace I have right now are the boys, who saved me from having to answer a question I am no where near ready to answer.

Carly did have a point though. Jonathan and I have had all our issues before Freddie reappeared, but I just pushed through it. Why was I so ready to give up now? Did I really hit my breaking point? Or, was my final goal for leaving Freddie?

One thing is for certain… This shit is getting way too complicated.

* * *

**A/N Hope yall enjoyed this chapter. What did yall think of Sam and Carly conversation about the kiss. I feel a best friend should always be honest with their bestie, even if they don't really like their husband. I might be able to get the next chapter tonight after I get out of my evening class... gotta love college. Review please. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey everyone, I hope yall are enjoying yall's week. WARNING- This chapter has lemon. I repeat this chapter has a lemon! It's my first one so keep that in mind when you are reading it. Hope you guys enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 6

*Freddie POV*

She keeps avoiding me. I don't get it she kissed me, and now she has barely even talked to me since I've been here. I don't get it did I do something wrong?

We had been site seeing Tuscany for a few hours now. We decided to stop for a late lunch at this little bistro. Carly ordered for herself, Sam, and I. While the boys ordered for them selves.

Carly and I spent most of our time at the Bistro catching up. When our food got to our table, the boys and Sam were too indulged in eating to join in on the conversation.

"So, you know my husband is a huge fan of your work." Carly said smiling. "When I told him I knew you and that you were coming here he damn near fainted. As a matter of fact he cleaned your room himself."

I laughed. "Well I have to make sure to get you guys passes to my next movie premiere. Maybe, you can use them as a surprise for him so you guys have an excuse to get away."

"Freddie, he would love that." Carly beamed. "When is it?"

"Slow down Carls we haven't started filming yet. Hell, I've actually postponed pre-production by being here. I admitted taking a sip of my water.

"Really, you postponed everything to be here with us?" Sam asked. There was something about the way she said that made me think that it just wasn't a simple question.

"Yeah, nothing major really just discussion about the cast and crew, mainly which actors we were considering for the roles. Then, we send them out parts of the script and they come in and audition." They nodded in fascination. "While all this is going on we figure out location and all that other stuff. So, we probably won't start filming until the end of February early March. Then, after filming we go into post-production which includes editing, making the trailers, and promotion for opening weekend."

"Wow that seems like a lot of work." Carly said.

"It is but the end result is amazing."

"Well, I hope we didn't set you back to much, Freddie." Carly said taking a bite of her food

"Naw, I should be fine. I emailed my list of hopefuls to my assistant and she'll take it by the studio for me. And, I've used the same crew for the last 4 movies."

"Wow, assistants and everything, you really are big time." Carly said smiling. "I knew you would be though, and when Sam had emailed the trailer to your first film…"

I interrupted Carly turning towards Sam. "Wait, you sent her the trailer to my first film?" I asked Sam. Sam nodded and continued to eat. She's been avoiding eye contact with me since this morning.

"Not only that, but she sent me the video link to your Oscar's acceptance speech. Thanks for the shout out by the way." Carly said. I didn't thank her or Sam personally. But, I did mention how I believed none of this would've been possible without iCarly. iCarly is what had helped me get the internship that lead me to the movie deals. It set me apart from the other candidates.

"No problem, it was true. I should've thanked both of you. Yall were the ones who believed in me the most. I mean mom did too. But, she wanted me to do something "useful" as she put it she freaked when I told her I wanted to work to film industry.

Sam laughed, "I Remember that she cried for like four hours, and said me and Carly had corrupted your brain." She said with mouthful of food. We all laughed. "That you were supposed to be an engineer, or doctor, not trying to make big in Hollywood."

"Yeah, but you stood up for me, Sam." Sam stopped eating and looked at me for the first time in the past few hours. "You told her 'quit crying you crazy old bat. Freddie is amazing and talented. You've seen his work on iCarly. He was made for more than just an everyday job. He was made to be apart of the filming industry whether it's a camera man, editing, or director. Probably, doesn't need to be acting, but hey maybe with a few lessons he could probably do that too. So shut your yap because he will succeed.' And then you stomped out the apartment." I quoted the whole speech word for word. I had charged it to memory after she had said it all those years ago.

"You… you remember that?" Sam asked still starring at me with soft eyes that had a hint of confusion. "How could I not it was one of the few compliments you had gave me. More importantly, my mom listened to you. She never doubted my dream again, well at least not out loud. She actually helped by introducing me to a relative of Paramount Pictures VP at the time."

"What does that have to do with anything Fredward?" Sam asked digging back into her food.

"My mom doesn't listen to be people that she doesn't like. She is very stubborn in her ways. You see that she doesn't even listen to me half of the time." I said catching her attention again. "So Mrs. Puckett the fact that in all the time we knew each other my mom screaming how much she hated you, and even trying to break us up. It meant that my mom might have not always been too fond of you, but she does respect you." I finished proudly before beginning to eat again.

Sam was speechless. In fact, the whole table was speechless. I had never told Sam how she was the reason my mom started coming around to me going to school for film. Or, that she was the one who opened the door to the internship.

I knew my mom secretly liked Sam. Or, at least that Sam had grown on her enough to at least respect her opinion. It's what made me believe that Sam could possibly be… the one.

We finished eating in silence then headed back to the house. It's about an hour drive to get into the city. The vineyards are in the country. The whole ride I kept catching Sam starring at me when she thought I wasn't looking. I don't know what is wrong with her, but I'm going to play it cool and wait for her to come to me.

*Sam's POV*

I can't believe what he told us at lunch. I just can't believe Marissa Benson aka the Batty Old Coot actually respects me enough to at least listen. I thought she hated my guts, she tried to break us up junior year in high school more than once. Wow, I guess people can change.

We had left the restaurant and were back at the house. Carly was still bugging me about everything that happened with Freddie, but I told her I wasn't making any decision about him or Jonathan til I've thought this all the way through.

When Gio got home he acted like a kid in the candy store. It was hilarious he sat there for about two or three hours talking to Freddie about all his movie ideas and inspiration. Freddie had to sign all the dvds, director's cut, of his they had. It was almost 11:30 pm the boys were already in bed, and Gio and Freddie were still endulged in their conversation. I think Freddie really loves having a number 1 fan. After awhile, I decided I had had enough for the day.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head up to bed now. I'll see yall in the morning." I said walking towards the stairs.

"Night, Sam" they all said back.

I got into my room and put on my blue thigh length silk night gown with the lace at the top. That's why I always take a shower and get dressed before I head downstairs. In all my anger I had packed the wrong sleeping clothes. I climb into bed and began to drift off to sleep when there was a knock on my door.

Ugh really Carly. "Carly, I told you will talk about this tomorrow" I scream at the door, but it opens anyway.

"You'll talk about what tomorrow." A familiar masculine voice said. I sit up and look at the door. "Freddie, it's… it's you" I say pulling up the covers over my night gown.

"Nice PJs," He laughs before sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Shut up, Nub. Now what do you want." I ask.

"Sam we need to talk about…" Freddie starts but I cut him off

"Freddie, I told you we will, but not…" I was cut off by Freddie pulling me into a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back.

He pulled away and I was left in complete shock for the hundredth time that day. "Now, how would you feel if after that I walked out this room and never gave you an explanation for it?" He asked. His arms were still around so I couldn't even process what he said right.

"I'm married, Freddie." Was the only answer I could give him

"And, that's why I'm confused Sam. You kissed me, remember?" He said pulling his arm from around me. I died a little on the inside when it happened.

"Yes, I remember. Look Freddie I was caught up in the moment, okay? Can we just leave at that and move on?"

"No, because I know you, Sam. You just don't go running around kissing people Sam. Kisses are special to you. You had 3 boyfriends before me and you even shared our first kiss together." He said. I roll my eyes and try to avoid contact. He grabs my face and forces me to look at him. "Oh no, I let you do that all day, but enough is enough."

My heart starts melting at his touch. All I want to do is tell him I made a big mistake by marrying Jonathan, and all I want is him, but I can't. Freddie… I…" I start.

"Sam, I love you, okay? The reason I never seriously dated anyone else was because they weren't you." He admits. I feel myself jumping up and down like a fat kid does when he finds out a whole cake is just for him. "Do you still love me?" He ask kind of quietly.

I don't really want to admit my feelings out loud, but I can't keep them in anymore. "Yes, I do still love you, and that's why this is so wrong Freddie. I say standing up and walking away from him. "What kind of married woman loves another man?"

"A woman who shouldn't of married him in the first place." He says looking at me with despair. He was right, but this… this was wrong.

"Freddie, need to go. You need to go now." I say pulling him off the bed.

"No, Sam I'm not going anywhere til this is sorted out." He says as I start pushing him towards the door. Damn, it seems further away when you're pushing resistant weight.

"No, me and Jonathan have to sort this out, Freddie. This has nothing to do with you." I could tell I made him mad by saying that because he flipped me around in .2 seconds and had me pinned on the door.

"No, Sam you're wrong I'm just as much a part of this as you and your husband." He said.

We were starring straight into each others eyes. All logical thinking had gone right out of my head. The way he held me against the door with one knee in between my thighs, was a complete turn on.

I didn't have time to talk myself out of what I did next. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him with such a lust I had only felt one time before… and it wasn't with Jonathan.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed laying me down and climbing on top of me. 'Oh my God,' was the only thing my brain could say at the time. He started trailing down kisses to my collar bone and back up to my lips.

I opened my mouth to tell him we need to stop this. But, all that came out was a moaning "Oh my God." He started trailing down kisses even further stopping at my inner thighs.

He looks up at me for permission. 'No, we are not doing this, I'm married' I think. But, all I say is "Mmm, Freddie," giving him full permission to continue. He pulls down my underwear, and rubs his hand on my womanhood. That was all it took to get me nice and wet. He looks up at me and smiles. Before sticking his head down there and going to work.

"Oh, Fuck." I say almost too loudly. He is alternating sucking on my clit and licking it. I grab the nearest pillow and cover my head. I continue to say Freddies's name and moan. I began to thrust my hips to his face meeting his every tongue move. Jonathan does not do this. He thinks giving head is nasty, but this is pure ecstasy. It hasn't happened in so long I had forgotten how great it feels.

I feel my self getting closer to my climax. I continue to moan into the pillow bucking my hips even faster until I feel myself let go. I lay there in complete bliss, but I don't have much recovery time.

"Relax, Puckett, we're just getting started." Freddie says in a low sexy tone. Then, he stuck his finger into my hole, and began pumping before adding another.

"OH…God," I moan before recovering my head with the pillow. He started out slow picking up the pace when I tell him to go faster. While he does that, he begins sucking my clit again. "Oh my God, Fred…die."

"You like that baby?"

All I could do to answer was moan. He continues to do what he is doing. "Cum for me, baby." He whispers taking a break from his tongue action. "Come on Sammy, cum for your nub." That was it after that, I hit my second climax for the night.

"I love it, when you call me Sammy." I tell him as he climbs back over me placing kisses on my neck.

He does a sexy laugh with that teasing smirk. "I know you do."

I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer to me, like I was going to kiss him instead I whispered into his ear. "Your turn, nub." With that I flipped him over climbing on top of him trailing kisses from his mouth down to his shirt kissing and unbuttoning as I went down. He had left my nightgown on, but I wanted to see every ad on his pack. When his shirt was fully off I started my trail again this time licking the maze his eight pack created.

"Mm, I see someone still hasn't lost her obsession for my ads." He says flashing his smirk

I smile and continue my work. I slowly undo his belt buckle and button, before letting his zipper down extremely slow.

"Really, Sam?" He says impatiently.

"Uh uh uh" I say shaking my finger at him. "You've had your fun… Now it's mama's turn." I say slowly pulling off his pants. I take a minute admiring his cock and I see him rolling his eyes.

"God, Sam you're killing…" He didn't even get to finish his thought before I took him into my mouth. On for a second before replacing my mouth with my hand and stroking him up and down.

"You were saying?" I asked continuing to stroke him and putting my mouth only on his head licking it. "Now, be a good nub, lay back and relax, and let your Sammy do her job." I say flashing a innocent smile at him.

"Yes… ma'am" He groans laying back onto the bed. When he follows my orders I take all of him into my mouth. I continue to bob my head up and down on his cock, his groans of ecstasy being my motivation. After awhile he shoots up "Sam, stop" he says suddenly. I look up at him with worry in my eyes. "I'm enjoying this but if you continue we're not gonna get to the main course" He said pulling me back to him and laying me down.

He sticks his fingers in me pumping a few times. "Mm, Sammy you're so wet." I bite my tongue as being pushed back into ecstasy.

"Freddie, I want you. All of you right now." I said starring at him with so much want in my eyes. He positions himself over me settling at my entrance, I start growing impatient. "Please, Freddie."

"Wait, what about protection?" He asked. After all this time he is just now thinking about that.

"Don't worry I'm on the pill." I answer back smiling at him.

"Good," he whispers in me ear while pushing inside of me.

"Aw, Fuck" I yell out. "Freddie, that feels so good.

"Shhh, We don't want to wake everyone do we Sammy?" He asked in that same sexy voice. I nod my head and continue to moan. When he realizes I'm not gonna be able to stay quiet, he muffles my cries with kisses.

He continues to thrust in and out of me at a steady pace. I wrap my legs around him beckoning him to go deeper. I whisper in his ear, "Faster baby, do it faster." He granted my wish pumping faster and deeper. I could barley keep control I could tell he felt the same way. He took my lips with his again this time because he couldn't keep quiet.

After a while he slow down before coming to a complete stop. "Why did you stop?" I asked in an irritated tone.

He looked at me for a few seconds before flipping me over to where I was on my hands and knees. "I just remembered… you like it from the back." I could hear the smirk in his voice. That alone could've sent me over. I didn't even have time to respond before he thrusted back into me picking back up the speed he was going before he flipped me over. I couldn't control myself any longer. I backed my ass back with every thrust he gave. I eventually had to put my head down into the pillow to keep from waking everyone up.

I'm guessing me being bent over that much was even more of a turn on because he picked his stamina back up and started pushing in even harder. I was on the edge, I was almost there I could feel myself tightening around him. When he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to where he could whisper in my ear.

The last thing he said before I let go was, "I bet your husband can't hit it like this." He let go of my hair and I fell back on the bed motionless.

I shot up in the bed to a pitch black room. Looking around for Freddie, but he was no where in sight.

I leaned back against the headboard and looked underneath the covers. My underwear was still on. It was all a dream.

"Oh my God," I said falling back onto my pillow. That was the best dream I had ever had. I looked at my clock. 1:35 in the morning. I screamed into my pillow before sitting up and throwing my house shoes and robe.

I need to eat something. I look down at my ring finger at my wedding ring. The only thing worst than physically cheating on someone, is emotionally cheating. "I'm in too deep." I say out loud to myself.

Tomorrow I am talking to Freddie, and coming clean about everything. No turning back now. I think heading downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N Hope yall enjoyed this chapter. :) Sorry if I got some of you guys hopes up I couldn't help myself. :) Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. They really mean a lot to me :) This was one of my harder chapters to write, and is probably the shortest chapter I'll ever write, but I needed to set up for the upcoming events. In other words this is only the beginning.**

Green Aura- Thanks for the advice about the dream sequence I'll remember that next time.

**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly**

* * *

Chapter 7

*Sam's POV*

I get downstairs to the kitchen, walk over to the fridge, and pull out tonight's leftovers.

I don't even bother to reheat them; I just take out a fork and dig in.

The dream is still vividly in my memory. I try not to think about it, but I can't help it. Every touch, kiss, and feeling keeps playing in my mind. It brought back memories of our first time together.

Freddie and I had only had sex one time. Up until Jonathan that one time had been the only time. It wasn't planned at all, we kind of just got caught up in the moment and it just happened.

It was the night we broke up. We said I love you and decided to wait until midnight. Well it was a very… VERY hot two hours. One thing lead to another and it happened. It was one of the best nights of my life. It almost surpassed the night Carly surprised me with tickets to the Pork Festival.

'Snap out of it Sam, you have got to get Freddie off your brain. You're married, you have no business thinking off his broad… firm shoulders, or his sexy chocolate brown eyes, or that thing he used to do with his tongue that made you scream his name...' I caught myself mid thought.

"I need some ice cream." I said turning around and opening the freezer. I left my head in there for a few seconds to cool down. The only thing I can do to stop all of this is decide what I'm going to do.

I've already decided to give in and talk about Christmas Eve with Freddie, but the even bigger problem was Jonathan. Carly's question had left me more confused than ever.

I grabbed the ice cream tub and the biggest spoon I could find and started to venture back up the stairs until I heard a faint whisper. I stopped and walked back down the stairs, and looked around. I saw the light in Gio's office on. 'It's one in the morning who could possibly be up right now?'

I walked down the hall towards the office. I peered through the double doors. It was Freddie. He was sitting with his back towards me in front of his laptop, and his head was in one of his hands. He was arguing with someone over the phone.

"NO… I DON'T CARE IF HE IS THE BEST… HE IS NOT WORKING ON MY FILM..! I'M CALLING BULLSHIT ERIC, THAT'S NOT TRUE… I HAND PICKED MY CREW, MYSELF… CHLOE DROPPED THE LIST OFF AT THE STUDIO..! NO, LAST TIME HE ALMOST SINGLE HANDED RUINED MY MOVIE! I HAD TO GO BACK AND RE-EDIT THE WHOLE DAMN THING! FIX IT ERIC, FIX IT NOW… NO, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT MILES THINKS! IF THEY WANT ME TO DIRECT, THEY WOULD FIND A WAY FORGARY TO WORK ON BOTH FILMS… HOW IS THAT NOT POSSIBLE? THE MOVIE IS ALREADY IN POST-PRODUCTION OURS HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET!" Freddie typed something on his laptop. I guess whoever he was on his phone said something he didn't like because he threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "You know what Eric, fine. Gary can't do the movie, then that's fine. But, I will blow a fucking fuse if I walk in and see Miles on my set. Do you hear me..? Tell him whatever you want, just find me someone else; ANYONE, but him.

With that he hung up the phone, and laid his head down on the desk. I reached for the doorknob, but pulled back. He seems to be really stressed right now. I was about to walk away when he turned around and saw me.

"Sam?" I waved and he gestured for me to come in. I grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly, and walked in.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked him sitting on the couch across the room.

"Yeah, it's just my usual editor has been working on another movie, and the producer feels he would be too "torn" to work on mine too." He said shutting down his computer. "I personally feel like its all bullshit, and he really just wants to use Roger Miles because he is supposedly "the best" editor in Hollywood."

"Well is he?" I asked opening the tub of ice cream. I feel a little guilty that Freddie is talking to me about his issues, and all I can do is think about kissing him. 'Focus Puckett,' I tell myself.

"Probably, but me and him have past issues from a previous movie we worked on together." He said getting up to come sit by me. He sits down right next to me, so close our arms are touching. 'He's too close' I think, but I don't move.

"What happened?" I asked taking a bite of the ice cream, and giving Freddie the spoon.

He took the spoon and got himself a bite before returning the spoon. "Well long story short. He doesn't respect my work or me as a director. When we worked together it was my first film, I was the new upcoming director, and he was a veteran in Hollywood. He felt like I didn't know what I was doing. He cut a lot of the movie scenes I deemed important it was a monstrous fight that ended in me firing him as editor."

"Wow, what do you know you directors are even bigger divas then actors. Throwing bitch fits and all" I laughed as we continued to pass the spoon back and forth.

He laughed. "Only when it is definitely necessary to throw a bitch fit." He looked at me with a calm look. "I've missed this, you know?

I could tell the topic was coming up. I decided to beat him to the punch.

"Look Freddie, about Christmas Eve…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Sam, it's okay I get it. It was really intense we hadn't seen each other in a long time. Emotions were running high. We got carried away." Hey said moving a strand of her out of my face. His touch sent electricity through me. "I know you're married, and off the market, but I would be lying if I said I didn't still feel something for you. But, I know you can't go there…"

"Freddie, I left Jonathan." I blurted out in the middle of his confession. We sat there starring at each other in silence.

"You, what? He finally asked seeming to be in slight shock from my announcement.

"I left him, that's why I came here so early. We got into this huge fight on Christmas I decided that I had had enough, and packed my bags and left." I admitted. I saw a flicker of hope in his eyes so I thought to finish before he got the wrong idea.

"Look, I'm not going to lie I still have feelings for you too. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't." I said touching his face. "But, I'm still married, and I don't know what my next step is. I still need some time to figure this all out."

He starred at me for a moment. Finally he let out a sigh. "I understand, and I'm not going to push you about anything. I just want you to be happy, Sam. And, if it's with Jonathan then I'm not going to stand in the way."

My heart broke. I wasn't expecting him to be so collected about all of this. All I wanted to do was grab him and tell him that I pick him. He was who I wanted, but what kind of woman would that make me? To throw away three years of marriage on a lost love, that would be wrong.

"Thanks for understanding." I say pulling him into a hug. It feels so right to be in his arms, which I know is wrong. When we let go he pats my knee, and heads out the office. Watching him walk away causes a hurting pain in my heart. I feel like I'm loosing him for a third time.

'What are you doing Sam?' My heart is screaming. 'You can't loose him again.' But, my brain argues 'you're married Sam.' They were both right. Right now my life is so fucked up. So I simplified all my questions into one, my second choice that turned out to be nothing but a life as a miserable housewife? Or, my first love, and first choice, that left me 10 years ago?

Second chances don't happen often right?

I didn't give my brain time to talk my heart out of what I did next. I don't know what would happen with Jonathan, but I know I want Freddie.

I ran to the door flung it open, and couldn't believe my eyes. Freddie was still standing right outside the door.

"I tried to mean all that shit I said earlier. And, if you really do need time Sam, I understand. But, I love you Sam and if you choose me…" I didn't let him finish his sentence before I jumped into his arms and kissed him for the second time.

I pulled away from him but didn't let any space between us. "I love you, too" I say before continuing to kiss him.

We kissed all the way to the couch and lay down with my back towards him. He had his arms wrapped around me, and we just laid there taking in the moment.

"So, what now?" He asked kissing me on my cheek.

"I don't know. I still have to deal with the Jonathan situation and all that."

He didn't answer back. He just kissed my hair. It feels so good to be in his arms again. I don't know what I'm really going to do about Jonathan, but right now I don't care This moment is for me and Freddie. I'll worry tomorrow. Before I knew it I had drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a little cheesy, but completely necessary for the upcoming events. Please Review if you feel like it. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys it took me so long to post we actually have work in class now, which takes up time, but I will try to update a couple of times a week. Hope yall enjoy.**

**disclaimer- I don't own iCarly**

* * *

Chapter 8

*Carly's POV*

"Bella, Bella wake up." I slightly stirred to the annoying person trying to wake me up.

"Bella… Carly… Car…CARLY!"

"WHAT?!" I jumped up screaming in an irritated tone. I turned and looked at my husband. "Gio what the hell? It's six in the morning, why the hell are you waking me up?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but I think you need to see something." He said apologetically.

"Well show me at nine." I said laying back down. Usually I would probably be up by now, but this baby has been taking a lot out of me.

"Carly, it might not be there at nine, and I have a meeting with the new distributors this morning." He said kissing me on my cheek. "I promise it will be worth it."

My eyes shot open. It must be good if he is really pulling out the stops to get me to come with him. "Fine," I groaned I turned out the side of the bed. Gio put my house shoes on my feet and took my hands to help me up.

He opened the door to our master suite, and started leading me to the other end of the house, where the office was. 'Really, his office, what the hell is so important in his office?'

I stopped dead in my tracks, and let go of his hand. "Gio, I don't want to see the new set up for the website right now." I whined heading back to our room.

Gio grabbed my shoulders and started pushing me back down the hall. "Bella, this is not about the vineyard. I promise you this, this is good." He said with a laugh.

I folded my arms over my chest. "You know, you woke me from a very good dream. Willy Wonka had made me my very own room of chocolate. Everything was chocolate even the walls, instead of a chocolate river I had a Wahoo Punch river." I said irritated.

He laughed as we got to the double doors. "Look," he said pointing a finger at the door.

I rolled my eyes and peered through the glass doors at his desk and saw nothing. I kept turning my head and as I landed on Gio's couch my eyes shot open.

I saw Sam sleeping with a pair of muscular arms around her, Freddie's muscular arms around her. "OH MY GO…." I started to scream, but was muffled by my husband's hand covering my mouth, and dragging me back to the kitchen.

"Shhhhh, do you want to wake everyone up." He asked letting me go.

"Were Sam… and Freddie spooning on your sofa?" I asked in complete shock sitting down at the island. Sam had just told me not even 15 hours ago she wasn't making any decisions about Freddie until she decided what she was doing about Jonathan.

"Yep," He said pouring his coffee into his thermos. He went to the cabinet and brought out my favorite coffee mug. It was pink with a white heart with the words "My Bella," written on the inside. He had given it to me on our third date. He poured me a cup and doctored it up for me then came and sat down next to me.

"You seem… disturbed," he said kissing the side of my head. "I thought you always wanted them together?"

"I did… I do, but not like this. She's married Giovanni." I said, taking a sip of my coffee. It's perfect, he knows me so well, and has me spoiled rotten.

"She's married, this is true, but she is also separated. How many couples do you know end up getting back with the spouse they separated from." He asked rubbing my back. "I thought that was the overall goal when you found out Freddie was coming to reminisce about how they were back then, and have Sam see she deserves and has had better than Jonathan?"

"It was, until I found out Sam kissed Freddie the night before she left Jonathan." I answered back. Gio choked on the coffee he had just started to swallow. "You see, now?" I asked standing up. I began to pace back and forth.

"Sam's not thinking straight right now, Gio. Does she need to leave Jonathan? Yes, definitely. Should she be with Freddie? Yes, they're perfect for each other. But, this is all coming about the wrong way."

Gio starred at me with a blank look. "Okay… now you have lost me." He stated taking another. I shook my head laughing on the inside at my lost husband. I sat back down beside him.

"I don't think Sam is leaving Jonathan because they don't belong together and all the issues they are having with each other. I think she is leaving him because of Freddie."

"And that's bad, because?" He asked slowly.

"Sam sees perfect Freddie right now. She is so caught up in her emotions right now that she is over looking a MAJOR detail." I said as he took my hand stroking it. He does that when I'm really stressed, I don't know why, but it really calms me down.

"And, that is…" He beckoned me to continue.

"Freddie left Sam. He left her for 10 years and never looked back. They ran into each other on chance encounter. Grant it yes, they love each other, very much. But, you don't just leave someone for 10 years and expect to pick back up from where you left off."

"You did, Freddie came back and you guys seem back to normal."

"It's different with me and Freddie. It's like a long lost brother that's returned. You have a scar, but it's forgiven because you know that at any time if you would've needed them they would've come running. Not to mention I had you." I said placing my hand on his face.

"However, Sam was in love with Freddie, and thought he felt the same way. But, you don't just leave someone you're in love with for that long period of time with no word." I continued. Gio sat there and listened closely. "That's more complicated than forgive and forget. Or, at least it will be when Sam comes to that realization later on down the line. They need to hash things out before they just jump right back in, or Sam might start resenting him."

He nodded in understanding. "But, Bella love doesn't have and expiration date, just because Freddie left doesn't mean he didn't love Sam anymore. It doesn't mean they can't work it out as they go."

"You don't know Sam, sweetie. Sam is tough for a reason, she had to be. She was alone for most of her life. Her dad abandoned them, her sister took off to some boarding school, and her mom was never around. All she had was me, Spencer, and Freddie. We were who held her together." I felt myself starting to cry, damn pregnancy.

"I always said Jonathan was who changed Sam, but it wasn't just him. I took a little piece of Sam when I moved here. But Freddie, Freddie held Sam's heart, still does so when he left he took a lot of her with him. Jonathan just finished the job." He wiped my tears away. "So, Freddie isn't perfect and Sam doesn't need to have that mindset that he is. Because, it's going to come back up and if it's at the wrong time it will break them."

"Yeah, you're right. But, Carly Russo you need to stay out of it. This is between Sam, Freddie and Jonathan. Yes, I do understand that they need to talk some things out before Sam makes any rash decisions, but you don't need to be in her ear telling her what she should do either." He had his "father" voice on.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he raised his hand to cut me off. "I know they're your best friends, and you have this annoying habit of trying to fix things. But, they are adults; they're going to do whatever they want to do, and you my dear need to accept that." He finished.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Fine," I pouted.

He stood up laughing, and brought my face to his and laid a short passionate kiss on me. "Don't worry these things have their own way of working their selves out." He said picking up his briefcase. "I better get out of here; I'll be back around noon. Tell Freddie this is my last day of working until after New Years, so we can do some manly bonding with the boys if he's sick of you and Sam. Plus, it will give you girls some time to yourselves as well." He gave me a quick peck and head towards the door

"Will do" I said following him.

"Don't worry bout it okay. If they are meant to be they will be. And, they won't need your help to do it." He said giving me one last kiss. He touched my forehead with his. "Sam will do the right thing. Trust your best friend she's pretty smart. She'll come off the emotional high eventually."

"I hope you're right." I said wrapping my arms around his neck for a hug. After we let go he started walking out the door.

"Ciao Bella."

"Ciao il mio amore." I shut the door behind him and sat back at the island. I told Gio I will stay out of it, and I will… After I hear what Sam has to say about all of this. We that thought I stand up and head back to Gio's office. 'Don't worry I won't mention anything Sam doesn't want me to mention.'

*Sam's POV*

I feel myself stirring as I try to wake up. However, I can't move because a pair of broad muscular arms is holding me so close to him. Freddie and I fell asleep in the couch last night after discussing the kiss and everything. It feels so good to be in his arms again.

I decide to just lay there a little longer with my eyes close just to bask in the glory when I hear someone clear their throat.

Now Freddie is still sleep, I know this because he has a cute little snore loud enough to hear, but not loud enough to be annoying. I open my eyes and looked around the room. Sure enough there was Carly in the desk chair.

"Morning Sam," She said her arms crossed over her chest. I didn't say anything back. I just wiggled out of Freddie's arms and started walking towards the kitchen. Carly followed right behind me.

I'm in trouble now.

"Sam, what the hell?"

"Look Carly, I know that looked bad but we just kissed that's it." I said hopeful that she wouldn't fly off the handle.

"What is up with you not being able to keep your married lips to yourself?" She asked. She was taking this a lot better than I thought she would.

"I made a decision last night. I'm divorcing Jonathan."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I know it sounds rash, but I talked to Freddie last night about Christmas Eve, and me being married. He said that any decision I make he understands."

"So you decided to divorce your husband because Freddie said it's okay to divorce your husband… if you want to." Carly said with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds bad."

"You know what Sam," She started but hesitated. I was prepared to get the "Carly" lecture about how bad my decision was, but instead she said. "if you want to divorce your husband that is your choice. You're a grown woman and you deserve to be happy, and if that's what makes you happy then do it."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Cary Shay Russo?"

She laughed. "It's me; I just want you to be happy Sam. I know Freddie makes you happy, so be with Freddie." She said pulling me into a long deep hug,

"Thanks Carls, for understanding."

"No problem, just remember Freddie… He isn't perfect, okay?" She said with this weird look in her eye.

"O…kay," I answered back. That was extremely weird. I know Freddie, wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for me.

"Yeah, do you want some coffee?" She asked going over to the coffee pot pouring herself some into a pink mug.

"Sure" She smiled at me and walked over to the cabinet pulling down another cup. "That's a nice cup." I said looking at her pink mug.

She smiled and looked at it. "Thanks, Gio got it for me on our third date."

"Aw, how sweet," I sarcastically gushed.

"Hey," she said handing me my mug. "It was sweet. One of the most romantic nights of my life," She smiled taking her seat at the island. "He took me to that bistro I took you guys to yesterday. That was the first time I went there, we shared the pasta sampler. After, that we came here to the vineyard, when I came into the house the mug was sitting on the coffee table along with a bouquet of flowers." Carly hadn't stopped smiling since starting the story. I love seeing her this happy. "It was his way of asking me to stay the night. He said the mug was for in the morning. He took me on a tour of the vineyard, and we stayed up all night talking. That's when I realized it was different with him; that he could possibly be the one."

"Wow, Carly that's so great. I'm so glad you guys found each other." I said taking a sip of my coffee. "When was the last time you guys got to do anything like that?"

"Who? Gio and I have time alone? Not since Carlo was born." Carly snorted.

"Why not?"

"No time. Between Ren playing soccer all year round and Carlo's art and, starting next week, violin lessons, and my husband running the winery we have no time. And, lets not even start on me and this pregnancy, I'm so tired by the end of the week I just want to sleep." Carly said with a hint of sadness.

I never thought about how children can put a damper on romantic living. But, I feel like every couple should have a night to themselves.

"Tell you what, why don't you let Freddie and I watch the boys tonight, and you and Gio spend some alone time together." I propositioned.

"Sam, I couldn't do that my boys may seem easy, but they're a handful."

"Come on Carly, I was a tomboy my whole life I'm pretty sure I can keep the boys occupied for one night. Besides, they love they're Aunt Sam and Uncle Freddie."

"I don't know Sam. I don't want them to be a bother on you and Freddie."

"They won't. Think about it Carls, you're about to have another one soon. No telling when you guys will get another chance to be alone together."

Carly shifted in her seat contemplating her answer. I know she wanted to go, but in good ole Carly fashion she didn't want to burden us with her kids. "I guess we do need some time to away. And, when the baby gets here it'll be months before I'm able to get away. Sure, what the hell, let's do this."

"Cool," I said. "I'm excited me and my nephews spending some time together. I already know what I'm going to teach them.

"No pranks, Sam."

"Why not, every kid needs to know at least one prank." I retorted

"Sam, Carlo is sneaky enough. He is like a mini version of you. Do you really want to put pranks in his head..?" I sat there contemplating the thought of mini version of me running around. The idea made me grin. "Oh God, don't answer that." She said sticking her head in her hands.

I laughed at her reaction as she started cooking breakfast. A night alone with my favorite boys, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Alright next chapter will focus on Sam and Freddie's interaction with the boys. It will also mark the last happy go lucky chapter before the real drama starts. Sorry, but by time I'm through you guys are gonna hate me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

Chapter 9

*Freddie's POV*

So, I guess we're all set." Gio said bringing all his and Carly's luggage to the living room. The boys and I were sitting around the coffee table; I was showing them how to edit a movie.

"Alright boys have at it, but don't touch any of the buttons I haven't showed you how to use." I told them standing up heading over to the front door.

"Okay, Uncle Freddie," They answered before making something explode. "COOL!"

"Dude, you may never get that computer back you know. I can't believe you're letting destructor 1 and 2 play with that. You know I possibly can't afford it if they break it, right" Gio laughed.

"Yeah, it's alright. How often do you get to play with professional editing equipment?" I answered back.

"You have a safety lock on it?"

"All they can do is cause explosions and car crashes" I said with a dead serious face. We both started laughing.

Carly and Sam came rounding the corner. "Okay, Sam here is the number to the hotel just in case you can't reach either of our cells, and this Giovanni's aunt and uncle number they live in the city. If you anything happens and you guys have to go immediately just call them, and they'll come get the boys."

"Cool," Sam said taking the numbers. "You guys are going to have a great night, and hopefully we won't be able to reach you guys all night… if you know what I mean." She said poking Carly in her arm.

"Sam," Carly said hitting Sam in her arm. She was red with embarrassment. Gio and I high-fived at that thought. "Alright guys, boys need to be in bed by ten, no later than eleven. They can not go out into the vineyard by themselves. They can go out into the Meadow by themselves before the sun starts to go down, after the sun starts to go down one of you guys need to be with them. They know where all the lanterns and emergency items are. They need to practice their individual activities for at least an hour. Absolutely NO scary movies what so ever, Carlo will have nightmares for days." Carly said while Gio looked at his watch. I laughed, I had been here for over 24 hours, and this was the first time I was seeing Carly all motherly.

"Oh, and they're not allowed to use the stove, and …" She tried to continue before Gio cut her off.

"Okay, Carly I think they'll be just fine. Guys just make sure the boys don't destroy the house." Gio said turning Carly towards they door and mouthing "sorry" to us.

"Wait," Carly said pulling away. "We didn't say bye to the boys," she said pushing in front of me and Sam and holding her arms out. "Bye boys."

They didn't look up from the computer. "Bye mom and dad, hope you guys have fun." Ren said

Yeah, bye; see you guys tomorrow." Carlo said

We heard three explosions in a row. "AWESOME," they shouted high fiving each other.

Carly stood up with a hurt mixed with worried look on her face. "What are they playing?" She turned and started walking towards me. "Freddie, what are they playing?"

"Just with my editing equipment," I answered holding my hands up as she got closer. Gio grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back towards the door.

"Alright Bella, its time to go, bye boys we love you." Gio said finally getting Carly out the house.

"Love you too," they answered back.

"NO PRANKS SAM," was the last thing Carly shouted before Gio put her in the car, and they drove off.

Sam closed the door and turned around, and looked at me. We busted out laughing. "Wow, Carly is something else." Sam said.

"Well, I guess it's understandable. We are watching her kids. But, I have never seen her that way." I replied still laughing.

"Alright boys, your parents are gone what do you guys want to do?"

The boys looked at each other before standing up and yelling a million and one answers at us. "WOAH, slow down. Okay we have all day" I said. "Carlo you're the youngest what do you want to do?"

"I want to watch scary movies." Carlo said

"You're not allowed to watch scary movies, Fart Head." Ren retorted.

"Only because you went and told mom they gave me nightmares, which they didn't Loudmouth." Carlo said back.

"Well that's what you get for breaking my helicopter, chicken."

"Well you shouldn't have told Arabella Marino that I liked her, Dweeb"

"Well you do Cootie Chaser."

"I'm not a Cootie Chaser, Nub." Carlo struck back. I looked over at Sam.

"Wonder who he learned that word from." I said folding my arms.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Alright boys break it up. If you keep at it we won't have time to do anything. Tell you what why don't I take Ren out to the meadow so he can practice. And, you can do something with Carlo." Sam said grabbing Lorenzo by his shoulders and whispering, "It will give them some time to cool down."

"Yeah, and then tonight we will watch one scary movie. And, your mom and dad won't find out, right Ren?" I asked him holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Okay," he said shaking my hand.

"Alright my young athlete lets go play some futbol." She said with a smile.

"Alright I'll go get the ball you got me." He said

"And, I'll go get my art supplies so I can draw you, Uncle Freddie." Carlo said running up the stairs with Lorenzo.

As soon as we heard them make it all the way to the top. I grabbed Sam by the waist and pulled her into my arms. "We got about 30 seconds" I said before kissing her. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

We promised Carly and Gio we would keep it Rated G around the boys. They knew Sam was married, and it wasn't to me. Everyone was trying to avoid that awkward conversation with them, or at least hold it off as long as we can.

We pulled apart when we started hearing running feet working their way to the stairs. A few seconds later they were pulling us to our separate locations.

"Uncle Freddie, you can't move" Carlo chastised me when I moved out of my pose to scratch my shoulder.

"Sorry buddy, but my shoulder was really itchy."

"Fine, just warn me before you scratch next time."

"Dually noted," I said going back into my pose and not moving again.

Watching Carlo draw is something else. He reminds me of Spencer, very hyper and energetic, but when he is in his zone he is very concentrated. Carlo bites his tongue while he draws. Every now and again he would look up for a really long look, other times he'll quickly glance up and right back down to his sketching pad that Spencer had got him for his birthday.

After about another 10 minutes I was tired and needed a break. "Hey Bud, do you think we can take a break I'm kind of thirsty."

He starred at me for a long time before shaking his head. "Fine, I can't wait until I'm old enough to have real models. I'm tired of amateurs." He stated hoping off his stool.

I couldn't help but to laugh. He was too grown for his age. I ruffled his hair as we walked to the kitchen. "Sorry Buddy, I'll work on being still for longer."

I walked to the fridge and grabbed a couple of Wahoo Punches as he climbed on to the island stool.

"Hey, Uncle Freddie," he started opening his drink.

"Yeah," I answered back taking a sip of mine.

"Did you sleep with Aunt Sam?"

I spit out the punch I had in my mouth, and started coughing. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Well I heard mom and Aunt Sam talking about you two sleeping on the couch in dad's office." I looked at him dumbfounded. "Meaning you were sleeping with Aunt Sam."

I grabbed my heart with relief. "Yeah, I guess we did fall asleep on that couch last night."

"Do you love Aunt Sam?" Where was all of this coming from?

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, mom says that a boy and girl only sleep together when they love each other. That's why her and dad share a room."

"Oh," I didn't want derail Carly's teachings about sharing a bed between a woman and man. "Yes, yes I love your Aunt Sam"

"So, why don't you marry her?" Oh God now I see why Carly wanted to avoid this conversation. Why are kids so damn quisitive?

"Aunt Sam is already married, buddy."

"Well I know that, I mean why didn't she marry you?"

The questions don't stop do they? "Because I went away for a long time and she couldn't wait on me."

"Well isn't that your fault? Why didn't you take her with you?" Wow, was it getting hot in here.

"Because, I didn't think she would want to come." 'No more questions, please." My brain screamed. I was filled with an overwhelming amount of guilt. It was my fault that she married Jonathan.

"Well you should've just asked Uncle Freddie. Didn't your mom ever teach you, you snooze you loose? Aunt Sam is too awesome for you to loose." What did I say earlier too grown for his own good.

"Actually Aunt Sam taught me you snooze you loose, every time it involved eating Fat Cakes, Uncle Spencer's spaghetti tacos, and meat, especially bacon." I said with a smile. "Alright curly, enough of twenty one questions, lets get back to the drawing of the portrait" I bent down in front of him and he hopped on my back. Then we made our way back to the leaving room. For a kid he really is filled with a lot of wisdom.

*Sam's POV*

"I'll never be able to do that move." Lorenzo said kicking the ball back to me as we go over some of his warm ups and moves for his tryouts.

He is such an over achiever. "Ren I don't know many guys your age that can do a move that only most professional soccer players use." I said walking the ball

"And, that's why I need to learn it." He took the ball and I stood back into a guarding position. He tried to do the fancy move again, but it resulted in me taking the ball away from him. "That's it I quit." He said throwing his hands up in frustration and sitting on the ground.

I looked at him sympathetically and grabbed the ball and went and to sit next to him. "Why is this one move so important to you? Do you need to know it for your tryout?"

"No," he said solemnly. "I just want to know it, to give me an edge on the competition, you know." He admitted.

"Trust me kid, this will make it more difficult for you to get on the team." He looked at me with a confused look.

"You're so busy concentrating on this one move that you're slacking on the rest of your skills." He nodded.

"I just really want to make the team." He said picking at the grass.

I smiled and pulled him into a hug. "And, you will. If you concentrate on the moves you already know. What they look for is skills AND consistency. Even if you got the move down you might miss it in your tryout, which they will see as a lack of consistency."

"Wow, I never thought about that." He said looking up at me.

"Most don't kid. However, you are a natural. You have amazing skills that are already mastered. Stick with those, and there is no way you won't make the team."

"But, what if I don't make the team," he asked looking back down to the grass.

"Well, you'll come home eat about six fat cakes or ice cream, whatever is in the house. Pout for a couple of hours, then you stand up dust yourself off, grab your ball, and come out here and start practicing for next year." I said with a smile. "One thing you never do, is give up on your dream. Promise me that you will never, no matter what anyone says, you will never give up your dreams."

"Okay Aunt Sam, I promise." He said with a smile I kissed him on his forehead.

"Alright," I started handing him the ball. "Let's run a few more drills before we head inside and see what Carlo and Uncle Freddie have been up to." I stood up and helped him up. We got back into position and started his practice back up.

When we got back in the house Freddie and Carlo were sitting on the couch movie already in and waiting for us.

"They're they are. What took you guys so long we've been done for almost 30 minutes." Carlo asked jumping off the couch and into my arms.

"Well your brother is getting ready for his tryouts so it takes a little longer." I answered heading towards the couch Lorenzo sat down on the floor in front of us while Carlo climbed between me and Freddie. "So where's the drawing?" I asked.

Freddie handed Carlo his sketch book, and he found the page before showing it to me. It was well drawn detailed photo of Freddie. He was so talented for a six year old.

"I still can't get the eyes to look real, and the nose is a little off. I have the most trouble with faces and hands." He admitted showing me the detailing of his drawing.

"Either way this is amazing Carlo. You are really good"

"Thanks Aunt Sam." He beamed. "Can we watch the movie now?"

"Sure kid," I ruffled his hair. "Why don't you boys watch it, and I'll get dinner started I said standing up.

"You cook? I thought all you did was eat."

I laughed and held up my first three fingers. "Read between the lines Frednub. Read between the lines." He grabbed his heart, and mouthed the words "love to," while the boys laughed at me calling him Frednub. "Anyways, don't worry I got this."

I went to the kitchen and cooked us up some dinner. The boys stayed in the living room it seemed like they were screaming every five minutes. I laughed to myself thinking 'what a bunch of wimps.

By time the movie was over dinner was ready. We all sat down and ate dinner together. After we were finished I sent the boys upstairs and started to clean the kitchen.

Freddie helped clear the table. After he put the dishes into the sink, he came behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. "That was a great meal." He kissed my neck.

I turned around and wrapped my soapy arms around his neck. "Told you I got this." I said kissing him.

"Which leads me to my next question, when did you learn to cook like that?"

I smirked turned around to finish the dishes, while he hopped on the counter. "I guess we never got to that part on Christmas Eve, huh?" I stated. "Well after you and Carly left I felt motivated to actually do something with my life so I started community college a few weeks after you left. I was undecided about a major, but it wasn't something I needed to figure out right away. Well all new freshmen have to take this College Prep course, and the professor told us when choosing a major make sure it's something you really enjoy and want to learn more about. "That is the key to success in college and career doing something you love to do will make you want to be the best in that field. So, after receiving my associate's degree there I transferred to The Art Institute of Seattle where I studied Culinary Arts."

Freddie started laughing. "Wow, that's funny."

"I know, but I love food and I saw myself wanting to learn more about it. Plus, me being alone meant I had to learn how to cook. I even graduated top of my class." I said laughing with him.

"Top of your class; Sam that's great. So, why aren't you working as a chef right now?"

"I was for awhile, but I wanted my own spot you know, so I was on the track to open my own restaurant; I was going to call it Puckett's Palace. I was taking business courses and everything, but Jonathan proposed, and we couldn't afford to open two businesses at once. Hell, its rough opening one business let alone two. So, my dream was "temporarily" put on hold, and never was brought off the back burner." I started to feel bum talking about that again. I kind of kept it in the back of my mind.

"Wow, I'm sorry Sam that must really suck. But, you know now you can start making those plans again." He said rubbing the back of my hand.

I smiled and rubbed my hand across his face. "Yeah, maybe."

After I finished washing the dishes we all sat in the living room playing video games until almost midnight. I took the boys upstairs and made sure they got in bed. When the fell asleep I went back downstairs and fell on the couch right next to Freddie.

"The boys are out." I said laying my head in his lap.

"Cool," he said and started rubbing my head. I used to love when he rubbed my head after along day.

"So, your nephew, bum rushed with a thousand questions about me and you." I laughed.

"Yeah, he tried to do the same with me before I made them go to bed. All you had to do was distract him."

"You showed him a prank, didn't you?"

"Yep, if I was you I wouldn't drink anything he gives to me for the next few days." I said with a devious smile.

"You know they are some wonderful kids."

"I know Gio and Carly did an amazing job raising them." I answered back. "So, do you want kids?"

"Yeah, I think I do one day." He answered with a smile. "I hope you don't mind me asking, why don't you and Jonathan have kids, yet? I mean I'm glad you didn't cause that means I get to have them with you, but just curious."

"It's alright I get it. It wasn't in the plan, yet. He wanted to wait a few more years before we start a family. He's very precautious" I answered back. Freddie kissed me on my cheek.

"You know I bet they'll look like you."

I smiled. "And, they'll be nubbish like you. You know what between my devious mind and your nerdiness, our kids would be evil, meat loving, cleaning freak, geniuses."

"Oh God, I don't think the world is ready for that." He said laughing.

"I know right. Well, I think it's time for bed. I will see you in the morning." I said standing up. I kissed him, and was about to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"No, come sleep in my room." He pleaded.

"Freddie, Carly said keep it G, remember?" I said my heart melting at the puppy dog pout he flashed me.

"She doesn't have to know. The boys are sleep. I'm not saying we should have sex I just want to hold you all night long." Oh he keeps this up I might just have to take him up on his offer. But, I snap back to reality Carly's house, Carly's rules.

I lean down and kiss him. "As tempting of an offer that is I must respectfully decline." I kissed him again and he nodded sadly. "Cheer up, Nub. You'll see me in a few hours." With that I turned towards the stares.

"Night demon," He said. I stopped in my tracks feeling a tiny little pain in my heart. The last time he called me that was the day he left. I quickly suppress the thought. Turn and smile at him.

"Night Frednub," with that I go upstairs to bed.

The next morning I wake up before everyone. I wanted to surprise them with a big breakfast. I didn't even waste time getting into the shower like I do every morning I just put on my robe and head downstairs.

I was cooking pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs. I was so engrossed in cooking I didn't even see Freddie sneak up behind me.

"Morning sexy, I believe this is the first time you have ever cooked me breakfast." He says nibbling on my ear lobe. He was wearing some blue pajama pants and white muscle shirt.

"Calm down Fredward, this is mainly for the boys you're just lucky." I smart mouthed him back. Turning around and pulling him closer to me pulling him into a passionate kiss. "Morning, Mr. Benson."

"And, what a beautiful morning it is Ms. Puckett." He says kissing my neck. I'm not even divorced yet but it sounds so right.

"Alright now. Down boy, you're gonna make me burn the bacon. And, mama doesn't burn bacon." He continued to kiss my neck. Clearly knowing what a turn on it was.

"I think this is well worth the risk." He said moving back up to my lips. I was completely on fire now.

"The boys…" was all I could manage to say.

"Are still sleeping. We'll hear them before they see us." He said lifting me on to the island.

I moaned against his lips. This was bliss. He undid my robe revealing my very sexy night gown.

_Ding dong_

"Not happening." Freddie said laying his head on my shoulder.

"That was a sign from God. Carly asked him to watch us." I said hoping off the counter and closing my robe.

_Ding dong_

I took the bacon off the stove. Thank God I didn't burn it, and walked to the front door opening it. The site of who was standing on the other side of the door knocked the wind out of me.

"Hey Samantha," He said.

"Jo…Jonathan?" I barley managed to get out.

"Hey Sam," I turned around at the mention of my name. "Do you want me to put the eggs on or wait until…" Freddie started, but stopped dead in his tracks at the 6'2 blonde headed man in front of him.

Jonathan looked at me and then walked past me towards Freddie. "Hi, I'm Jonathan Wells, Samantha's husband." He said holding out his hand for Freddie to shake.

Freddie looked at me and then put on the fakest smile I've ever seen him put on. "I'm Fred…"

"Freddie Benson, I know Sam used to talk about you all the time. She failed to mention you would be here though." He said in a harsh tone. Both men turned looking at me.

Oh Shit.

* * *

**a/n All I have to say was you were fully warned. Full time drama on deck. Hope you enjoyed and please don't hate me too much.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N so sorry it took me so long to update guys. I was having some serious writers block. This chapter technically isn't finished I just broke it into 2 parts so yall can have something to read. Hope yall enjoy :) Once again thank you all for the reviews, they really do mean alot to me!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly **

* * *

Chapter 10

*Carly's POV*

Gio pulled up in front of the house and turned the car off. He looked at me with caring eyes. "I'm glad we got to do this. We really did need sometime to ourselves before baby number three comes along" He said bending down and kissing my stomach.

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm kind of sad we had to come back."

"I mean, we can just sneak away now. No one knows we're here." He said pretending to start the car back up.

I grabbed his arm. "No, I missed the boys I want to see them." He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I know, Bella, you really are a mother before anything else." He said before kissing me.

"Come on, let's go see what damage Sam and Freddie have done to our kids." I get out the car and head to the back door with Gio following close behind me.

I opened the door and the smell of bacon hit me. I thought Sam would be cooking breakfast, but the kitchen was empty, except for the half cooked breakfast on the stove and counter.

"GUYS, WE'RE BACK!" I yell, but no one answered back.

"Where is everybody?" I asked Gio.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go see if the boys are up." He said giving me a quick kiss, and running up the stairs.

"SAM, FREDDIE, ARE YOU GUYS HOME!?"

"WE'RE IN HERE CARLS." Freddie finally yelled back.

I made my way to the living room and found Freddie standing in between the foyer and living room.

"Finally, I've been looking…." I stopped when I notice the total look of terror on Freddie's face. "Hey, you okay?" I followed his eyes to the living room where Sam was standing across from… "OH SHIT!" I shouted at the sight of Jonathan.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Shit… shit… SHIT!" I kept saying it for lack of a better word for the awkward love triangle I had just walked in on.

"CARLY, you remember Jonathan don't you" Sam saved me from my shocked reaction.

"Yeah," I say walking towards him. "Sorry about that I just remembered I left my prenatal pills at the hotel." I lied shaking his hand. I look over to Sam and she gives me a "plea for help" face.

"It's okay, nice to see you again Carly."

"So, what brings you here?" I asked trying to understand what Sam wanted from me.

"I decided to spend New Years with my wife. " He said wrapping an arm around Sam. I heard a loud thud behind me. We all turned and faced Freddie.

"Sorry… there was a…. a spider on the wall… I kicked it." He said wearing the most evil glare I had ever seen across Freddie's face. I caught Sam mouth the words calm down. I decided now would be time to step in.

"Hey Jonathan, you don't have to stand up, why don't you take a seat." He nodded and took a seat. I looked at Freddie and gestured towards the loveseat.

"Um, I have to run upstairs, and change actually." He said looking at Sam. They were having a silent conversation. That was code for we need to talk. He started ascending the stairs.

I was about to get Sam into the kitchen before I heard the stampede, which were my boys. "Mom," they screamed running down and hugging me from either side.

"Hey boys," I kissed them on top of their heads. I turned them towards Jonathan. "Guys this is Aunt Sam's husband Uncle Jonathan." They boys waved at him. "Jonathan these are my kids Carlo and Lorenzo."

"Nice to meet you both," Jonathan said with a smile. The boys nodded their heads and turned back towards me.

"How was your night, boys?" I asked

"Mom, Uncle Freddie and Aunt Sam are so cool. Aunt Sam played soccer with me, while Carlo drew Uncle Freddie, then we watched movies, Aunt Sam cooked, and played video games." Lorenzo gushed.

"Yeah, and Aunt Sam whooped Uncle Freddie's nubbish butt." Carlo exclaimed. I gave him a look. He threw his hands in the air. "Her words mom, not mine."

"Yeah, you and dad should go out again tonight so they can babysit us again" Lorenzo said

"Oh could you. Please mom, we'll be good. We promise." They pleaded at the same time.

I laughed at their enthusiasm. "Sorry boys, but you'll be hanging with me and Aunt Sam tonight. Daddy and Uncle Freddie are doing some male bonding. Sorry." I looked up at Jonathan; he looked like he was pissed.

"So Samantha, you watched the boys last night… Alone with Freddie." I sensed attitude in his voice.

"Yes, Carly and Giovanni wanted some time alone, so me and Freddie volunteered to watch them for the night. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked crossing her arms.

"No, Samantha it was just a question." Sam rolled her eyes. I could tell this was going to get very ugly very fast.

"Hey boys, go run and get your father please." They nodded and took back off upstairs.

"Sam you should probably go finish breakfast. The boys are probably hungry." She nodded and made her way to the kitchen.

A few seconds later the boys along with Gio came back down the stairs. Gio made it all the way down to the last step before he saw Jonathan. And, like everyone else he found himself completely shocked. He shot a quick glance my way that screamed 'what the hell.'

He came into the living room. "Hi I'm Giovanni Russo, Carly's husband." He held out his hand to shake.

"Jonathan Wells, Samantha's husband." He introduced himself shaking Gio's hand. Why the hell does he call her Samantha? Doesn't he know she hates that?

Sam, I almost forgot. She is probably in the kitchen having a mental breakdown.

"Um, I'm gonna go help Samantha in the kitchen while you guys get better acquainted." I said before quickly making my escape.

"Sam?" I called walking into the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks at the sight of her. She was a complete wreck she was cooking breakfast and moving quicker than the speed of light. "Hey Sam, are you okay?" She didn't answer she just kept whisking the eggs.

"SAM!" I yelled stopping her arm from stirring the eggs.

"WHAT?!" She yelled back, I ignored her irritation because I knew it wasn't towards me. "Sorry," she sighed deeply.

"It's cool. Are you okay?"

She grabbed the sugar off the counter and started to sprinkle it into the eggs. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Um, because you are putting sugar in the eggs," I stated with one eyebrow raised.

She looked down at the jar that had sugar written across it in big broad letters. She threw her head back picked up the bowl, and dumped the eggs in the sink.

"What the hell was I thinking Carly? My life is so fucked up right now, and I just made a decision that's going to make it worse. Like, I think I'm doing the right thing, but I wasn't expecting to deal with it so soon, and then to throw Freddie into this mess." She stopped and buried her face into her hands. "I'm not ready for all of this."

"Sam, I love you so don't take anything I say the wrong way but, did you really think it was going to be that easy to leave your husband? Did you really think he was just going to walk away, you guys have been together over seven years?" I asked her.

"No… but I thought he would give me more time, not show up here in Italy four days later." She sighed and sat on stool. "Then again, I didn't expect to leave four days ago either."

"Sam you…" She looked at me like a deer in headlights. I really felt bad for her. I still didn't agree with her decision about leaving Jonathan just to be with Freddie, but I didn't like to see my friend suffer either. "You know you don't have to deal with all of this now. Just... wait until after New Years, and then drop the bomb on Jonathan."

"But, what about Freddie?"

I can't believe I'm about to say this. "I'm not condoning you having an affair, but I don't see why you guys can't just keep keeping it on the low until you know handle the Jonathan situation."

"I guess you're right." She said. She seemed to be contemplating what I said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What's up?"

"Can you distract Jon? I really need to talk to Freddie."

"Yeah, I can do that." I said.

"Thanks," she said hugging me and running up the stairs.

I left the kitchen and went back into the living room where Jonathan and Gio were sitting. Jonathan was going on and on about the business while my poor husband looked like he was dying of boredom.

"Hey honey, why don't you show Jonathan the vineyard." Both men turned and looked at me. Gio looked like he wanted to kill me. He slightly shook his head no, but I ignored him. "He might give you some ideas for the expansion since business is growing."

"Oh I would love to help you with that. What kind of expansion were you thinking of…" Jonathan started with enthusiasm.

"Why… why don't we talk about it on the tour?" They stood up and Gio pointed him towards our back door. "Just head out that way I have to grab the keys. He turned towards me so quick I thought I saw his head do a complete 360. "Really, Carly when have I ever expressed the need to expand the vineyard?"

"I'm sorry honey, but it was the only thing I could think of to get him out of the house for awhile. Sam just needs time to talk to Freddie."

"But, why am I being dragged into this? Why can't you, I don't know, do something with him?" I could really tell my husband was not a huge fan of Jonathan.

"Because how suspicious would it look if breakfast is still not finished, and Sam is supposed to be cooking."

He threw his head back in defeat. "Fine, but you all owe me big." He gave me a kiss grabbed the winery keys and followed Jonathan out the door.

After they left I went back into the kitchen to finish up breakfast. I don't know what was going to happen, but I hope for the sake of everyone that this shit doesn't hit the fan.

*Freddie's POV*

I was so pissed. Who the hell does he think he is? Just showing up here, without any warning, that's just rude. What part of Sam leaving did he not understand?

I hear a knock on the door before it starts to open. I turn around and see my Sam. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I say going over and grabbing her hand. I tried to kiss her, but she turned her face.

"Freddie, we need to talk." She said taking me to the bed and sitting down on the edge. I didn't like the way this conversation was going already.

"What's wrong?" I asked rubbing her back.

She took a deep breath and looked at me. "I need us to cool it until I tell Jonathan about the divorce."

'That's it? Well that's not completely horrible as it could've been.' I thought. "Okay baby whatever you need. So, when are you going to tell him? Because, doing it tomorrow might put a damper on everyone's New Years." I started laughing, but instead of her laughing with me, she just starred off into space.

"Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah… um about telling Jonathan," She started. I nodded for her to continue. "I decided to wait until after New Years to tell him."

I froze. "I'm sorry, after New Years?" I repeated. She nodded. "Why, wait so long to do the inevitable?" I asked looking at her with confusion.

"Because Freddie, I'm not ready to have this conversation with him yet." I stood up and began pacing the floor as Sam explained. "I thought I would have more time to prepare for this Freddie. I don't know what I'm going to say to him yet."

"Try I'm not happy. I want a divorce." I answered back.

"Freddie…" She grabbed the sides of her nose in frustration. "This is way more complicated than me not being happy or wanting a divorce. This isn't a separation, it's a divorce. It's permanent. I am about to throw away a 3 year marriage… THAT I AGREED TO!"

She stood up and walked up to me, causing me to stop pacing and look at her. "My decision is not going to affect just me Freddie. It's going to affect him too."

"And what about me Sam, huh?" I passed by her and sat back on the bed. "Where will this leave me?"

She knelt down in front of me and put her hand on my face. "I'm not saying that I'm not going to tell him, or that we won't be together Freddie. I love you, but I need time to sort all this out first. This isn't a "never going to happen;" it's a cool it down until I tell him that I'm done."

I sat there and starred at her.

"All I need from you is to see this from my point of view." She said in one last plea for understanding. I didn't answer her question I just grabbed her face and crushed my lips onto hers.

She pushed me away and looked at me a little irritated. "Freddie, did you not hear a word I just said?" She asked standing up and walking towards the door. I hopped up and beat her to it.

"Yes, I did, and I understand." I looked at her with pure passion. "But, do you know how hard it's going to be, to be around you and not able to touch you for the next three days? I need something to keep me sane Sam."

With that I kissed her again. This she didn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me with so much lust. I turned her around and threw her against the wall. She began to moan against my lips. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me.

I took her and placed her on the dresser. I undid her robe this time completely taking it off. She grabbed the hem of my shirt and yanked it up and over my head. She stopped for a moment to admire my abs; rubbing her hands over them and biting her bottom lip. This time she brought her lips crashing down on mine.

This was heaven. Yes, we had begun this, this morning, but we were interrupted by the knocking on the door. But, this time it seemed better, maybe it was the fact that we won't be getting this chance again. At least, not for the next three days, but even after that I go back to L.A.

I took my hand and cupped her breast and rubbed her nipple. I trailed my kisses down to her neck, which caused her to moan softly in my ear. This made me want to take it even further I let my hand fall to her thigh before moving in between her legs. I caressed her inner thigh all the way up until I got to the tiny moist fabric that was blocking me from her.

I pushed the fabric aside and began to rub her clit. She began to moan even more now. I quickly covered her lips with mine to quiet her down, before I pushed one finger inside of her. I pumped a few times before adding another one. She continued to moan against my lips, while she started to rub my very hard cock through my pants before starting to pull my pajama pants down.

"OH MY GOD!" Someone screamed from the door way.

Oh shit!

* * *

**A/N CLIFFHANGER Who do you guys think walked in, and how do you think they are going to react? Chapter 10 part 2 coming soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't anything**

* * *

Chapter 10 (Part 2)

*Sam's POV*

Freddie had me on top of the dresser. I was experiencing pure ecstasy. He was pumping his fingers in and out of me. It was so good he had to kiss me to keep me from getting too loud. I was about to pull down his boxers when someone came into the room.

"OH MY GOD!"

I opened my eyes to see Carly standing there covering her eyes. I was completely horrified.

"CARLY," I shouted, throwing my robe back on and hoping off the dresser. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry, but… Wait a minute, last time I checked this is my house." She stated still covering her eyes. "And, I wasn't expecting a peep show when I walked through the doors.

"Carly you can look we're both dressed." Freddie said slightly laughing.

Carly peeked through her fingers before taking her hand down. "What the hell were you guys thinking?" She asked crossing her arms. Before we got a chance to answer she cut us off. "Never mind we'll talk about this later. I came up here to warn you guys Jonathan will be up here any minute and he's looking for you, Sam."

I felt myself turning a bright red. If Carly hadn't of came up here to warn us Jonathan would've gotten an eyeful and my already complicated situation would've turned into a disaster of epic proportions.

"So, you need to go change. Last thing we need is for Freddie to be giving you looks because what you have on under that robe. And, Freddie…" She looked over at half naked Freddie. "You're supposed to be getting dressed, not naked. Let's move it people the tour of the house is probably over."

"Thanks, Carly." Freddie said. "And, sorry about what you just saw, I guess locking the door never crossed either of our minds." I nodded in agreement with him.

"It's fine… well not fine, I've been scared for life and you guys owe me big time, but better me than the kids or Jonathan." Carly shuttered at the thought. I was going to be paying her back a long time for this one. I can't believe me and Freddie had just did that with everyone in the house, including my husband. "Just lock the door next time okay. If my kids walk in on you, I will never forgive you."

I feel horrible why didn't we lock the damn door? Why did we go there at all? I can't lie though I kind of dug the thought of getting caught. It was even more of a turn on, but it was still wrong. This whole situation was wrong. "Don't worry Carly it won't happen it again. We decided to cool it until I deal with the Jonathan issue. That was just to get it out of our system."

Carly tried to hide the smile that was trying to come across her face. I wasn't surprised I knew she didn't quite agree with the decisions I was making because Freddie. What I didn't understand was why, she was the one who told me years ago that she thought we would end back up together.

"Really, well I'm glad that you guys are thinking about this reasonably." We started hearing voices downstairs. Carly motioned for me to hurry. I gave Freddie one last kiss, and ran out the room down the hall.

I got into my room and quietly shut the door. The first outfit I found was the one I wore. I rushed and got dressed and began to comb my hair. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door and Carly entered with Jonathan and Gio.

"And, this is your and Sam's room." Carly said. She shot me wink. "We'll let you guys have some privacy. Sam finished breakfast, so be quick so it won't be too cold."

"Thanks Gio, for the tour I'll draw up some plans for the expansion and get them to you as fast as I can." Jonathan said before coming into the room.

"Gee, thanks… for everything." Gio said with a slight hesitation.

"We'll see you guys downstairs." Carly said as she started shutting the door. She hit Gio in the arm and chastised him for being slightly rude.

I went back to brushing my hair, while Jonathan awkwardly stood around. I was completely silent, no one wanted to talk first.

"So," he finally broke the silence. "How have you been?"

"Fine," I answered. I really didn't want to talk to him, so I was hoping short answers would get that point across.

"Carly's house is very nice."

"Uh-huh"

"And the vineyard is…" That's it I've had enough. I turned around and looked at him.

"Jonathan, why the hell are you here?" I interrupted.

He sighed and sat on the bed. "I came to bring you home."

"Why I told you I need some time."

"Well according to you time is what got us in to the position in the first place." I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. He continued. "The fact that I'm never home because I'm always working, remember?"

I rolled my eyes, "And, now you want to try and change that?"

"At least I'm trying at all Samantha. God, give me a break." I opened my mouth to say something really rude, but I changed my mind. This whole conversation was pointless in my eyes I just need to get through the rest of the week.

"You know what, I don't feel like arguing with you about this right now, okay. Why don't we just enjoy New Years without the fighting, okay?"

"I couldn't agree more." He said. I turned to leave the room, but stopped at the door.

"You might want to change clothes after breakfast we're going to go spend some time in the city. Then, tonight Carly and I are spending time together, Carls decided to let the boys sleep at their friend's house, which means you will be hanging out with Gio… and Freddie." He rolled his eyes at me mentioning Freddie's name.

"That sounds fun." He said shooting me a smile. With that I walked out the door and down the stairs. Praying that Freddie doesn't say nor do anything dumb tonight.

*Gio's POV*

There is nothing more awkward than hanging out with your wife's best friend's husband and her boyfriend. I'm not going to lie I am Team Freddie all the way, but I did agree with Carly the way this whole thing came about was wrong.

We have been at the bar for about 20 minutes, but it feels like we've been here for hours. I look over at Freddie and see he is still glaring at Jonathan. I understand why he doesn't like Jonathan. I wouldn't like any competition I had for Carly either, but that didn't mean he had the right to not like him.

Jonathan is Sam's husband. She committed to him. Although he feels like Sam is rightfully his, Freddie is the other man. If anyone should be glaring at anyone it should be Jonathan.

"So Gio, how did you and Carly meet?" Freddie asked.

"It was about 5 or 6 months after she moved here to Italy. Well, she moved here for the second time. I was sitting at the park reading a book when Carly walked past me with a map. She was trying to find directions to the food market, and had bought the wrong map. She let out this really frustrated groan and tried to rip up the map, but it wasn't ripping." I started laughing thinking about that.

"Yep, sounds like Carly to me." Freddie added in with a laugh.

"Man, she finally gave up trying to rip it and just threw it… no shoved, she shoved it in the trash can, and started to ask random people in the park. Her Italian was absolutely horrible. She told this one dude she wanted to eat his dog. It was bad, so so bad."

They laughed as I continued my story.

"Anyways, people were starting to treat her like she had some contagious disease. She sat down next to me and asked the same question. I decided to have some fun with it, so I acted like I didn't understand her. She started trying to act it out. I busted out laughing and told her I could speak English. She got mad and started yelling at me about how rude it was to let her make a fool of herself. I let her rant it out, and then I apologized and offered to take her there personally."

"We talked the whole way to the market. She talked about you and Sam. That's when I realized she was from iCarly. I didn't watch every episode, but I watched enough to know who you guys were. When we got there I gave her my number, and told her to call if she ever needs anything. The next day she did call to thank me, and I asked her out. We've been together ever since."

"Wow, well I'm glad she found you Gio. I can tell you guys are very happy together and the boys are wonderful." Freddie said holding his beer up to tap mines.

"Yeah, I can't believe I got so lucky, and to have another one on the way."

"Do you want another boy or a girl?" Freddie asked.

"A girl, I already have two boys one is an athlete, the others an artist. Life will just seem complete with a mini Carly running around."

Freddie laughed. "Is the world really ready for a mini Carly Shay Russo?" I acted

"Probably not, but hey Carlo hasn't been so bad to be a mini mix between Spencer and Sam." We both laughed at the little things Carlo does that replicates Sam and Spencer's behavior. I looked over at Jonathan and he was just sitting there awkwardly. I had almost forgotten he was even there.

Freddie followed my vision to Jonathan and looked back at me rolling his eyes.

"So, Jonathan what do you do?" Freddie asked to make conversation.

"I'm an architect." Jonathan said dryly.

"Did, you design any buildings that we may know?" I asked, calling the waitress over to order more beers.

"I designed the newest casino that's going up in Las Vegas, and I designed the hotel Samantha and the girls stayed in the night before our wedding."

I saw Freddie's hand tightened around his beer. He put it up to his mouth to keep from saying something he might regret.

"That's also where our reception was. We were able to get an excellent deal on the rooms and courtyard." It fell silent after that. Freddie went back to glaring at Jonathan. I couldn't blame him. It seemed like Jonathan was trying to get under his skin. We all just sat there drinking our beers while Jonathan played around on his phone.

"Carly told me that your business is planning to expand." I finally spoke up to break the awkward silence.

"Yes, we're opening another firm in New York. I'm actually heading it up"

Freddie's eyes widened, I guess Sam hadn't told him about that. "Sam is okay with moving all the way across the country?"

"She's not really okay with it. That's why I got the expansion pushed back, so she can come around to the idea." Now Jonathan was glaring at Freddie.

"What a gentlemen." Freddie retorted before drinking more of his beer. His statement was dripping with sarcasm. Jonathan sent him a condescending grin and looked back down at his phone. I glared at Freddie. He lifted his shoulders as if to say "what did I do?"

I was about to say something else before Jonathan cursed out loud and stood up. "Excuse me gentlemen, I have to make a quick phone call" He said walking away from the table.

When he was out of sight I turned and punched Freddie in the arm.

"Dude, what the hell?" He asked in complete shock and rubbing his arm.

"Sam told me to punch you in the arm if you started acting irrational." I said holding both hands up in the air.

"Irrational, I'm not the one acting irrational. Did you see the way he looked at me when he was talking about the hotel he and Sam got married in?"

"He said their reception was held there." I commented, earning me an eye roll.

"Whatever man I find it very ironic that of all the buildings he designed he mentions that one. And, don't get me started on how he basically said Sam has no choice, but to go to New York."

"Dude, you really need to chill. I get that you don't like him. I don't either, but we promised the girls we would be on our best behavior."

"I know, but its hard man. I can't believe Sam married that guy."

"Maybe she sees something in him that we don't." Freddie shot me a look. "What, that's usually how it works. She wouldn't of married him if she didn't see something in him."

"Well, I think he's rude and selfish." Freddie said downing the rest of his beer and waving down the waitress.

I started laughing. "You, sir can't call anyone selfish."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If I'm correct you were the one screwing HIS wife this morning… on the dresser." I said drinking the rest of my beer.

"I didn't screw her." I shot him a knowing look. "Technically," he finished.

"Either way man, that sir is selfish."

"How?"

"Because, she is married to another guy, and you are completely ignoring that and sneaking around with her anyways."

"I love her Gio, and she was mine first."

"**Was**, being the keyword dude, as in the past." I pointed out.

"What are you trying to say Gio? I should leave her alone because technically I am until she tells Jonathan, whenever that is." He looked over at Jonathan who looked like he was having a real heated conversation with someone.

"Hey man, you and Sam are two adults, do what you want. All I'm saying is cut him some slack. He is about to find out his wife is leaving him for another man. That's not going to be easy on either of them."

He contemplated my answer and rolled his eyes. "Fine, you're right I'm being an absolute jerk. I'll cool it." We looked up and saw Jonathan heading back over to the table. "But, if he makes another sly remark about him and Sam all bets are off." Freddie whispered.

"Dually noted," I answered back before Jonathan sat down. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N Alright, the next 2 chapters will be the end of the Italy trip. That's all I have to say. Reveiw please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I just want to say I'm glad you guys are enjoying the fic so far. I really appreciate all the reviews and views. I hope yall enjoy the chapter we're down to the end of the Italy vacation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 11

*Freddie's POV*

"IT'S NEW YEARS EVE!" Carlo was screaming while he was running into my room. When he got to me I held my arms out and scooped him up.

"Well someone is ready for tonight." I laughed at the sight of him it was almost eight in the evening he was already in his pajamas. They were cool, Gio had bought him some fabric paint and he designed them his self.

"Guess what." He said

"What?"

"Mom and dad said we can stay up as late as we want to tonight. I'm going to be up all night." He said proudly.

"You really think you can stay up all night?"

"Yes, yes I can."

"That's great buddy." I put him down on the bed and sat next to him with my laptop.

"What you doing?" He asked looking over my arm at the screen.

"I'm sending my request for the location for my new movie." I answered him back.

"Can you really shoot a movie anywhere in the world?" Carlo asked extended his arms out making the world.

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Not anywhere buddy, but I have many choices."

"That's wicked cool." He said smiling. All of a sudden his smile disappeared. "Uncle Freddie, do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

I put my laptop down and pulled Carlo into my lap. "Yeah, buddy I have to go."

"But, why," he asked with sad eyes. It hurt my heart to see him so sad about me going to back to L.A. Who would've thought that after four days Carly's boys would hold such a huge part of my heart. I love them as if they were my own kids.

"Because, I have to go back to work, Carlo, I'm already in trouble with the studio for putting off the movie for this long. I don't think they will give me anymore 'personal' time to hang with you guys."

"Well can't you just film the movie here, so you can still be here with us? And, me and Ren can hangout on the set with you." He had such hope.

"Sorry Buddy, it's more complicated than that. I need a dessert like set, it's too pretty and green here." I sadly replied.

"That sucks eggs." Carlo answered back laying his head on my shoulder,

"You have got to stop repeating everything Aunt Sam says." I said throwing him on the bed and tickling him.

He was laughing really hard, while he was rolling around trying to escape.

"Say Uncle, surrender to the dark side Carlo, surrender."

"Never," he laughed kicking his feet up towards me, but I grabbed and tickled them.

"OKAY, OKAY, UNCLE! UNCLE!" He surrendered.

"That's my nephew." I pulled him into a hug. "I'm really going to miss you and Ren. But, this doesn't mean we'll never see each other again. We'll plan a time for you to come to L.A. and hang with your old Uncle Freddie., okay?" He nodded and held on tight to me.

"Way to fight Carlo." We heard someone say from the doorway. We both turned to see Sam leaning against the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Surrender to the dark side, Carlo? Can you get any nubbier Fredward?" Sam laughed.

"Hey, he surrendered didn't he?" I retorted.

"Uh-huh," was all she said before focusing her attention back on Carlo. "Hey young one, your mom has been calling you for like ten minutes. You better get downstairs."

"Yes ma'am." He hopped off the bed and ran out the door.

Sam turned around to walk out the room, but I stopped her. "Hey Sam, can we talk for a minute?"

"I have to cook, Freddie." She replied trying to walk out the door. She had been really distant all day, which was not okay with me because I needed to talk to her about something important. I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her into the room and shut the door.

"It will only take a minute I promise." I grabbed my laptop and pulled up some pictures I wanted her to see. She flipped through them.

"Gorgeous house, who's is it?" She finally asked sitting the laptop down on the bed.

I smirked. "It's mines."

"Wow, Freddie, it's really beautiful, but did you really pull me in here to talk about your house?" She asked. She was wearing a really confused look on her face.

"Well in a way." I took a deep breath and continued. "I was thinking, Carly is going to be really busy with Carlo in all of his lessons, and Ren is going to playing in twice as many games when he makes the junior league. And, not to mention, they need to start getting ready for the baby." I could tell she already knew where this conversation was going by the look on her face. "So, I was thinking maybe you could…"

"Freddie," she interrupted rubbing her forehead. "I know where this is going and I…"

"Sam, let me finish please. I'm not asking you to move in with me, just stay with me until you get back on your feet. I'm only going to be in L.A. for a few weeks before I go to set and then you'll have the house all to yourself."

"Freddie, what's this all about?" She asked standing up and crossing her arms.

"Nothing, I just want to spend some more time with you. I mean no telling how long I'll be on set, and someone needs to water my plants."

"Freddie… don't you think we're moving a little too fast. I mean we just got back together, and technically it's not even official considering I'm STILL married." She said in frustration.

"Which, won't be the case if you tell Jonathan." She starred at me with a dumbfounded look.

"Oh my God, please tell me this isn't some elaborate plan to get me to tell Jonathan quicker, because if it is Freddie…"

"No Sam, I swear it's not." This conversation was not going the way I wanted it to go. "Look, no pressure okay. I just remember you saying that you wanted to go to L.A. so I figure this was as good of a time as any. And, like I said I just want more time with you."

She contemplated my words. I could tell I had completely threw her off guard with this one.

"I don't know, Freddie. This is a huge step, and what am I supposed to do about Jonathan?"

"He doesn't have to know." I rushed and said before she had time to consider Jonathan anymore.

"Freddie, both of y'all are leaving tomorrow, remember? He'll notice me carrying a suitcase to the taxi with you."

"You don't have to leave with me tomorrow if you're not ready to. You can come tomorrow or in a week, whenever you're ready." I could tell by the doubtful look in her eye she was still unsure about my proposition. "Look just think about it, okay?

She let out a heavy sigh and smiled. "Okay, I'll think about it." She said touching my face and placing a sweet innocent kiss on my lips.

"I thought that was against the rules?" I laughed.

"I make the rules Frednub." She said hitting my cheek a couple of times and leaving the room.

So, I lied. I kind of had hoped that her coming to L.A. would move the reality of divorce along faster. I know I'm being really selfish, but I don't want to share her anymore. Not to mention this little arrangement of not being able to be alone together, or kiss each other was killing me.

I promised Giovanni I would not push her into talking to Jonathan, and I'm not. It's just hopeful wishing that she'll come to L.A. even if it's not tomorrow or this week at all.

_Later on that evening_

At dinner we all sat at the table and ate a traditional Italian New Year's Eve dish Zampone and Lentils, along with some American foods. Sam made Ribs and chili. After dinner we sat around the living room talking. The boys went upstairs to play video games until it was time to go outside and watch the fireworks.

"So, Jonathan how exactly did you and Sam meet?" Carly asked. I know she asked to make conversation, but it still got to me a little.

"Well, the first time we saw each other was while she was attending the community college. She was sitting in the administration office, and I was up there to get my transcripts from when I had taken a few classes up there. She wouldn't give me the time of day."

"It was extra early in the morning, and I was eating my bacon. Anyone who knows me knows that's a huge "fuck off" for me." Sam chimed in.

"All I wanted to know was how long she had been waiting there for service." Jonathan finished. "Well, I left her alone after she literally told me to fuck off. However, a few months later I got assigned to an internship that was charged with working on a new theatre for the Art Institute of Seattle. Guess who I run into on my first day on the job. Samantha Joy Puckett, she was sitting in her chef jacket eating a slab of ribs in front of the culinary arts building."

"I recognized him right when I saw him heading my way." Sam added to the story.

"She said to me 'you stalking me pretty boy, because if so I will kick your creepy, tall, ass all over this campus.' It was weird, usually I wouldn't go for a girl who was so tough. She scarred the shit out of me, but I was intrigued. So, I introduced myself and explained why I was up there. I asked her out every time I saw her."

"But, I still wasn't interested, so he went to some extreme measures to get my attention." Sam laughed.

"I notice one common factor in our meetings. She was always eating meat. So, I figured the only way to get to her was through her stomach."

"So, a few days later I was sitting in that same spot in front of the culinary arts building, when he made his most awesome offer ever." Sam smiled. I was really getting uncomfortable. The more of the story they told, the more Sam smiled and laughed with him. I mean she had the right to he is her husband, and it doesn't mean she loves me any less. It's just them reminiscing, right?"

"I offered my extra ticket to the meat festival, which included the all access pass to the exclusive international bacon tasting, to her." Jonathan smiled. "When she asked me how I knew she would say yes to this, and I explained my theory of how every time we saw each other she was eating meat and three out of four of those time it included bacon, she accepted and told me I was a genius."

"Wow, Sam, that's all it took for you to go out with him." Carly laughed.

"Hey, what can I say meat is the true love of my life, but that wasn't the only reason I decided to go out with him. He used his wits to get to me. It showed me that he was more than a pretty face, he was intelligent. And, mama loves em smart." Sam shot me quick look and smile. I smiled back the best I could, but I still was feeling uneasy about all of this.

"Yep, though we stayed friends after that first date, it was still the start of Jonathan and Samantha. She eventually came around to the idea of us, and that was the spot I chose to propose at, the second time I did it." He said grabbing her hand. That's enough of this. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but Sam beat me to it.

"Well, that was such a long time ago." She moved her hand away from him. "Things were so much simpler back then."

"Yeah," Carly said. "Life in general was simpler back then. Hey Sam, want to help me make some coffee and bring out the dessert?"

"Sure," Sam quickly said, hopping up and following Carly to the kitchen.

"Nice story," I said glaring at Jonathan.

"Thank you Freddie, I guess I have you to thank. If you wouldn't have left I would've never ended up with Sam." He sent me a smug grin. Okay, enough was enough. I couldn't take anymore of this guy.

I smirked. "As long as you understand that you're sloppy seconds."

"It doesn't matter, she's wearing my ring." He shot back.

I stood up. "Not…"

"Hey, why don't we go outside and set up the blankets and stuff for the fireworks." Gio interrupted before things went too far.

"Sure, but I need to use the facilities really fast" Jonathan said before going up the stairs. I turned and headed outside leaving Gio standing in the living room alone.

A few minutes later everyone made their way outside. We set up lanterns for light and brought out all the blankets. Sam and Carly were hanging out on the blankets laughing and talking, while the boys played soccer in their pajamas, which turned out to be a very funny sight. And, Jonathan was once again on the phone. I was starting to see what Sam was talking about.

Gio came out with the coffee and dessert and sat over by Sam and Carly. Next, thing I know he is pushing me to the wine cellar.

"Dude, what the hell? What is it with you, Carly, and Sam when it comes to listening? It's like it goes in one damn ear and out the other. I swear you guys are worse than the boys." He said as soon as we got into the cellar.

"Dude, can you blame me? Did you not hear what that douche said to me? I told you as soon as he says some fly shit I was going to say something." I snapped back.

"This isn't about the UFC battle that almost went down in my living room. I understand why you said what you said." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Oh… Then what are you talking about?"

"PLEASE for the love of God, please tell me you did NOT ask Sam to move in with you."

"I didn't ask her to move in with me. I asked her to stay with me until she gets back on her feet." I confessed. I prepared myself for the earful I was about to get.

"That's the same damn thing, man." He said punching me in the arm. "I told you to give her some time and you did the exact opposite."

"Okay dude, you have got to stop punching me in my arm. And, I'm sorry I guess this whole arrangement is making me crazy man."

"Well calm down!" He snapped at me. "You keep it up and you're gonna lose her because you pushed too hard. Just saying." With that he left the cellar.

Damn it, I hate when he's right. I walked out the shed, and back to where everyone else was. I stood back and watch them all smile and play around. Sam had started to play soccer with the boys. She looked over at me and waved me over to play. I smiled and jogged over to the side that held Carlo and Gio.

By time Sam and Ren were done kicking our asses it was time for the countdown.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all shouted out together. Carly bent down and got a kiss on each cheek from the boys before turning around and eating Gio whole. The boys ran over to Sam and did the same to her. What I wouldn't do to kiss her right now. But, I knew what the consequences of that would be.

The boys came running to me tackling me to the ground. "This is our way of saying Happy New Year to you." Lorenzo said.

"What, No kiss for your Uncle Freddie?" I said pulling myself into a sitting position.

"Eww that's gross." Carlo said sticking his tongue out of his mouth. Lorenzo started making gagging noises.

I laughed and stood up. I turned around to help them up too. When I turned back around the first thing I saw was Jonathan pull Sam to him, dip her, and lay a big passionate kiss on her.

My heart froze. I almost couldn't breathe. I felt my blood pressure rising every second he held her lips. The kiss lasted for almost five seconds. In my eyes it lasted forever. When Sam finally came up she looked straight at me. I couldn't hide the hurt in my eyes, and I saw all the guilt in hers.

She didn't say anything to anyone just ran into the house.

"Samantha," Jonathan called out running behind her.

I felt a tug on my arm. I looked down to see Carlo looking up at me with sympathetic eyes. "Hey Uncle Freddie, if you want I could make him the special drink Aunt Sam taught me to make."

I tried to laugh, but I wasn't in the mood. "Its okay buddy, I'm fine. Uncle Jonathan is Aunt Sam's husband remember he's suppose to kiss her. It was as if reality was becoming too clear now.

Carly called the boys over to sit with her and watch the fireworks. Gio walked over to me and patted me on the back.

"You okay, bro? That was a really tough blow." His voice was full of concern. I must look really pitiful right now. I know I felt pitiful.

"Yeah, I'm good… did that even remotely sound like the truth?" I asked turning towards him.

"Truth… no, you sound like you just had your heart ripped out and ran over." He answered honestly.

"Yep, that sounds about right." I answered.

"You know just cause he kissed her doesn't mean she isn't still Team Freddie. I looked over the house to see Jonathan going up the stairs. Sam just turned around and looked at me before moving from in front of the window.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "I just hope she knows that."

*Sam's POV*

I stormed into the house with Jonathan on my heels. I can't believe that asshole kissed me in front of everyone, including Freddie. As if all this shit wasn't already complicated enough, he just had to add fuel to the fire.

"Samantha." He started.

"Don't," I snapped back heading into the kitchen and pulling out one of the bottles of wine and a glass.

"We need to talk about this." He said as he walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I said don't," I said turning around and pushing him away from me.

He lifted his hands in defeat and stepped back.

"You want to talk?" I asked. I poured me some wine and drunk half of it down. "Fine, let's talk. Do you mind telling me what the hell that was outside?"

"You're my wife. I'm not allowed to kiss you on New Years?" He asked.

"You haven't kissed me like that on New Years in… years Jonathan. Why start now, huh?" I asked filling my glass back up.

"Because, I'm trying to fix us, Samantha." He said slamming his hand down on the island.

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT US TO BE FIXED!" I yelled into his face.

We stood there and starred at each other. My words continued to linger in the air. He finally spoke up.

"What... What the hell does that mean, Sam?" He asked not breaking away from our stare down.

Sam? He never calls me Sam. He feels Samantha is more respectable, and I know it also has something to do with Freddie calling me Sam. The fact that he called me Sam told me he knew exactly where this was going.

"Jonathan…" I didn't expect this conversation to go like this. I didn't want to end us on bad terms, but he forced my hand. "Jonathan, I want a divorce." I spit out.

I walked out the kitchen and into the living room. Jonathan followed behind me and grabbed my arm to force me to look at him.

"A divorce Sam, really?" He said. I couldn't bring myself to look in his eyes.

"Yes Jonathan, I want a divorce."

"So, after being together for almost 10 years, you're willing to throw that all away?" He asked. I nodded still not looking into his eyes.

He sat down on the couch and ran his hands threw his hair. "Why?" he finally asked.

"Because," I said.

"BECAUSE, WHAT SAMANTHA?!" I was taken back when he raised his voice.

"Because, I can't do this shit no more. You and I are having too many problems Jonathan, and enough is enough."

He started laughing. "This isn't about me and you Sam. This is about him isn't it?" He motioned out the window over at Freddie who was talking to Carlo.

"This has nothing to do with Freddie."

"Oh please, I'M NOT FUCKING STUPID SAM! I'M JUST SUPPOSED TO SEE IT AS A COINSIDENCE THAT AFTER ALL THESE YEARS DIVORCE WAS NEVER PART OF OUR CONVERSATION! BUT, THAN HE SHOWS UP OUT THE BLUE, AND ALL OF A SUDDEN ALL OUR PROBLEMS OUR TOO FUCKING BIG?" HE said standing up.

I couldn't help, but feel a guilty twinge in my heart. I was throwing our 9 year relationship, but I was angry that he didn't trust me. I know he had every right not to. After all, I was about to have sex with Freddie yesterday morning with him right downstairs.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT FUCKING FREDDIE, IT'S ABOUT US!" I yelled back. At this point I wasn't quite sure if I was trying to convince him or myself.

"Let me drop some knowledge on you Mrs. Wells. I was there…" He started. I think he could tell I was confused because he decided to continue. "I was there, those ten years when he went off to live his Hollywood dreams. I was there, and willing to love you even though I knew I would ALWAYS be your second damn choice."

The only thing that I could register in that whole speech was "I was there… ten years…he went off…second damn choice." I was stunned, it was like for the first time since Christmas Eve reality was finally trying to sink in.

"Well… Good thing this isn't about Freddie then." I managed to choke out for the last time.

"Prove it," was all Jonathan said. He grabbed my hands and rubbed them. "Come home with me tomorrow. Let me try to fix this, I'll do anything even if it's telling my partners I can't head up the firm in New York."

"Jonathan, I don't know if I can do that."

"Please just… just think about it okay? I love you, Sam. I want to make this work." He kissed me on the cheek and head towards the stairs. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight to give you some room."

I was still stunned. Two different proposals in one day; one from my first love who left ten years ago, and never contacted me, and the other from my husband, my second choice."

I looked out the window and notice Freddie was looking at me. I moved out of sight. Looking at him hurt too much right now. All I was doing was causing pain to the only two men that I have ever loved me.

Only question left is, who am I leaving with tomorrow?

* * *

**A/N Well next chapter will be the last in Italy. Then, we're heading back to the States. I'll update as soon as possible. Review please!**

**Also, I put the links for the websites for an example of what Carly's vineyard looks like as well as Freddie's house on my profile page. Feel free to check those out**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N This is it last chapter in Italy. Who will she choose? I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12

*Sam's POV*

"You know you don't have to do this." Carly said to me appearing in my doorway.

"Yes, I do." I answered back as I continued to pack up my clothes. It was January 1st and I was leaving Italy with the guy I chose.

"Why, you can stay here as long as you want remember?" Carly had been trying to convince me to stay ever since I told her my decision last night. She sat on my bed next to my suitcase.

"Carly, you know I can't. They wanted me to make my choice and I did. Besides, all of this shit is emotionally draining Carly. I just want to move on with my life, and be free from this huge ass burden on my shoulder." I admitted. I zipped up the last bag and sat on the bed next to her.

"This sucks you know, you leaving and all." She threw her arms around my neck. No matter how many times we said goodbye and how we knew we would see each other again, it was never easy for us to say to do it.

I pulled away and smiled at her. "Hey, you're going to be so busy with the boys you won't even realize I'm gone. Besides, my niece will be here soon." I said rubbing her stomach.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Carly asked looking down at her stomach.

"Because, I Samantha Joy Puckett-Wells has spoken it into existence and my opinion is the only one that matters." I said sarcastically.

"Well tell that to their father and brothers who believe it's a boy." She said back.

"Eh, tell them all they can suck eggs."

"Which reminds me," she said before pinching me.

"OW, what the hell was that for." I asked her rubbing my arm.

"My son is walking around here saying a bunch of phrases that are not meant to be said by children." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I should child proof my words."

"Please," she said.

The room was silent; I was looking down and playing with my wedding ring. Taking it off and putting it back on.

"Have you told him yet?" Carly asked as she notice me playing with the ring.

"Nope, I'm about to do it right now?" I told her.

"You know he's not going to take this well, are you really ready to face that. There's no turning back this time." She said rubbing my back.

"I don't think I have much of choice. I had to make a decision." I said standing up.

She nodded her head. "Well we better get downstairs." She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "He was in the office on the phone last time I saw him. Good luck, hun." She gave me a sympathetic look and walked out the room.

I took a deep breath and went downstairs. Sure enough there he was in Gio's office on the phone. I hesitated at the door. His back was turned towards me, I actually have time to escape and leave without him even knowing. I can call and tell him over the phone, or send him a text message. But, that would be unfair to him, and even though he wasn't fair with me, two wrongs don't make a right.

I slowly opened the door and forced myself into the room. I left my bags outside of the door. I leaned against the door, and waited until he got off the phone. He hung up with whoever was on the other line and turned around and looked at me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said trying to smile at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just trying to handle some last minute business before I leave in a minute. And, speaking of leaving, I can't lie I was really hoping to see some bags with you." I just starred at him without saying a word. What is the right way to tell someone that you have invested so much of your life into that you weren't choosing them. "You know, because I was hoping you were coming with me."

"Yeah, we need to talk about that." He looked at the door and saw the bags before I had a chance to say my piece. He began to smile.

"So, you're going with me?" He assumed. "I knew you would, I promise you won't regret…"

"I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU!" I blurted out in the middle of his sentence. I felt the stab in my chest as soon as I said it.

"You're not going with me?" I shook my head not looking into his eyes. I knew this was going to be hard, but all the games had to end. "Then why are your bags packed?" He continued.

"Because…" I said hesitanting to finish. I was about to become the woman I never wanted to be, a heartbreaker.

"Because, what?" He asked crossing his arms.

I looked up at him for the first time this entire conversation. "Because, I'm… I'm giving Jonathan a second chance."

There it is. Freddie looked at me; I could see all the sadness and disappointment in his eyes. I wasn't looking forward to this all night. I had talked it all out with Carly and weighed all the options.

"You… you can't be serious? After everything he has put you through you're going back?" Freddie sounded irritated, but my minds made up.

"Freddie, he wants me to at least try to make it work, and he's willing to do whatever it takes to make us work. I owe him at least that the way I've been sneaking around his back seeing you." I said about to walk out the room to avoid having this conversation any longer, but he hopped in front of me.

"You weren't sneaking around, Sam. You left him, remember?" He said putting his hands on my arms to hold me in the room.

"Yeah Freddie, I left him… for another man. How is that any better than sneaking around his back? Not to mention I'm still married." I said shaking free and facing the window on the other side of the room.

"Sam, you are making a huge mistake. The guy is a complete asshole, who only thinks about his career. You deserve better than that Sam, and you know it." All of a sudden I felt an anger rise inside of me.

He was one to talk. He left for ten years no phone call, email, or visit to chase his dream. At least Jonathan was still in reach even if he wasn't always in town.

"You know what Freddie, you don't get to have an opinion in the life I chose. You gave that up when you fucking walked away ten damn years ago." He was completely shocked at my response. "He is my husband, Freddie. That could've been you if you would've given a damn about me back then too." I could tell my words were hurting him. They were hurting me too. I still loved him very much, but I couldn't alter my life around my ex who left and never looked back. What if he decided to do it again? That's a risk with my heart I was not willing to take.

"Sam, I…"

"Save it Freddie, I don't want to hear your excuses, and I don't want to talk about this. I'm going home with my husband. I hope that we can still be…"

"Don't you say it Sam. Don't you fucking dare say we can still be friends." I felt the knife in my heart turn. "Because, it is impossible for me to just be friends with you. I love you Sam. DO YOU HEAR ME? I… LOVE… YOU!"

I stayed silent. I just looked at the ground. "And, if I can't have all of you… then I don't want any of you." He moved from in front of the door, as if to say I can go.

That was it; there was no more Sam and Freddie. It ended with those last words. I had made up my mind, and there was no going back on my decision. I had to protect my heart. Although, I think it was too late… it had just been broken again.

"Well then I guess that's it." I opened up the door and turned around for the last time. "I hope you have a great life filled with joy you can't even imagine Fredward." I said before walking out the door. I genuinely meant every word of it.

I grabbed my bags and met everyone at the taxi. I gave on last hug to Carly and Gio, and focused my attention on the two small sad faces that stood in front of me. I pulled them both into a hug.

I faced Lorenzo first. "Hey Ren, I want you to remember everything I said about the tryouts, okay. You are an amazing athlete, do what I said to do and there is no way you won't make the team."

"Yes ma'am." He said I could tell he had few tears trying to fall, but he was too tough to let them do so.

"And, after you make it before you go celebrating, I want you to video chat me so you can tell me all about how you kicked everyone else's a—I mean butts." He started laughing and nodded his head. I pulled about 50 bucks and gave it to him. "Here, this money is for some new cleats."

"Thanks Aunt Sam," he said with a huge smile.

After I finished with him I went to Carlo. "And as for you Curly, don't you drive your parent too crazy with your violin, okay." He nodded his head. "Maybe, you can compose a lullaby for the new baby. Keep up with your art. You have serious talent and will be worth millions one day." I pulled him closer and whispered. "And, remember no giving our special drink to your parents, that's only for the enemy."

"Yes, ma'am," He said

"Both of you boys make your Aunt Sam so very proud. I love you both you know that, and we'll see each other again soon." I told them pulling them into another hug.

"Maybe, you can come see us when we go visit Uncle Freddie. " Carlo said bringing my attention back to my aching heart. I looked up at Carly, who gave me an apologetic look.

"Curly, I don't think that's going to be possible." I answered honestly.

"Why not?" I looked over at Jonathan he was putting everything away in the back of the taxi. I looked down for a second and back up into Carlo's eyes.

"Because, Uncle Carly is really mad at Aunt Sam, and he really doesn't want to see me right now."

"Oh, well why is he upset?" I laughed at his curiosity to mask the hurt.

"It's a long story Carlo, but sometimes grown ups have to make tough decisions that everyone isn't going to be happy with."

"And, Uncle Freddie didn't like yours." Carlo said his eyes full of worry. I nodded my head.

"But, maybe when you go to see Uncle Freddie you can come to Seattle and see me too," I said. He nodded and I gave them one last hug.

"I love you guys." I said trying to hold my tears back.

"We love you, too." They said back giving me kisses on the cheek.

I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see Jonathan standing behind me. "You ready to go?" I nodded and stood back up.

He grabbed my hand and said bye to the Russo family. I looked up and saw Freddie peering out the bedroom window. He looked heart broken, and it was all my fault.

Jonathan and I started walking towards the taxi, when we got there I saw him look up at Freddie and smile. He did some kind of half ass wave and opened the door for me.

When we were both in the car, and heading off I looked over at him and he was still smiling.

"What the hell was that back there?" I asked.

"What was what honey?" He finally stopped grinning and was looking at me.

"That half ass wave and grin you shot to Freddie before we drove away." I said crossing my arms in his direction.

"Nothing, just me saying goodbye," he said. I knew it was more than that, but I let it go the last person I wanted on my brain was Freddie.

"So, Samantha I was thinking maybe we can take a very long vacation to celebrate us getting back together." He put his arm around me and started trying to kiss me on the neck.

"First of all, we are no where near out of the woods yet. I agreed to give our marriage a second chance, because you promised me you would do anything to get us back." I said pushing him away.

"And, I will, so what do you want me to do?" He asked.

I looked up at him, and took a deep breath.

"Marriage Counseling."

* * *

**A/N I know you guys hate me, but it ain't over til I say its over... and I say it's not over :) Stay tuned for What Happens in America. haha you guys see what I did there. Horrible joke? okay. lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow, it feels like it's been forever since I updated. Class and work have been kicking my butt. Now just a quick note the America part of this story will skip around alot so pay close attention to the months or days, or weeks in between each interaction. They're important. **

**Anyways enough rambling. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 13

*Sam's POV*

_3 months later_

_Seattle, Washington_

"He never takes what I want into consideration. That was always our biggest issue." I told the marriage counselor.

"That is not true. I always ask you how you feel." Jonathan retorted back to me.

"Yeah, you ask me about the newest addition to your new buildings. Babe what do you think about these windows on the right side of the building. What if instead of glass plated doors, I do rotating glass doors, how do you think that will look?" I imitated Jonathan. "But, what about my goals and dreams, huh?"

"We've talked about them." He answered back.

"Jonathan, we haven't talked about my dreams since before we got engaged, remember we could only build one business up at a time. Well now yours is all built up and I'm just your doting housewife." I said crossing my arms.

"It seems like the problem is, Samantha feels like her own feelings are always being put second to your's Jonathan." Dr. Richards stated. "Now, why is it that you guys never sat down and made a plan for when Sam's own business can be set into motion?"

"Because, he is ALWAYS working, or on a business trip, or too tired to discuss it," I complained.

"Well Jonathan, why don't you make time for it?"

"I mean we've been busy, especially now with the move to New York coming up." He defended.

"Well, is that not one of the issues you guys are working through?" Dr. Richards asked Jonathan.

"YES! Once again proving I sacrifice everything, and he doesn't."

"Well, Samantha did you not know that there was a possibility of this when you guys got married?" She asked me. God, I hate when we point out my faults in all this.

"Well, we talked about it before we got married, and how he wanted to expand…"

"So, do you feel like the way you are treating this move is supportive in his dreams?" She said when I fell silent.

"Well, no, not really" I answered back holding my head down.

"It seems that both of you need to learn to be supportive in each others dreams, and not just look at everything as a sacrifice." Damn she was good. Jonathan and I looked at each other.

"Now being as this is our last session before you guys leave for New York. I have sent all of your files to Dr. Jones. He will take it from here, but I do have one more assignment for you guys. One of the biggest problems in you guys marriage is you guys have lost sight of each others individual personalities and goals. What I want you guys to do is make a list of what you guys saw in each other when you first started dating, and how has that changed."

I started moving around in my chair, which didn't go unnoticed by Jonathan. I hated the homework assignments we got. This, one would be one of the easiest, but the hardest to have to talk about because I didn't see Jonathan as the same anymore.

"I am making a note of this assignment and I will send it to Dr. Jones as well." She stood up and walked us to the door. "It has been a pleasure working with you guys, and I hope your marriage will continue to improve." She shook Jonathan's hand and then mine.

"Thank you Dr. Richards, for everything," I said before leaving out. She nodded her head and called for her next couple. I waited by the front door while Jon paid our last bill. And, we walked out.

"Why, were you so unsettled when she gave us our homework? This one should come easy to you considering how you are always telling how much I have changed." Jonathan said we got into my car.

"I wasn't… unsettled. I just can't believe she's giving us homework and we're moving in less than a week is all." I told a little white lie, I really didn't understand the reason she was giving us homework when she knows we're getting ready to move this Friday.

"I guess," He said as we reached his office. We met with the counselor every Monday on his lunch break. He got out the car and poked his head through the window. "Do you need anymore boxes? I can bring some home when I leave here." He had become more helpful the last few months.

"No I got enough. I should be finished by tonight." I said.

"Okay, good. Thanks for everything, honey."

"No problem," I stated with a smile. He leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips before running up to his building.

The last few months have been… different. We were getting along better than before, but we still have a lot of issues to work out. Ever since almost loosing me in Italy Jonathan has been trying to understand me a little better. He even called off the New York move, but then we got into this really heated argument in counseling over it, and I was slightly guilted into it.

I get to our house and continue to pack. I look at the clock it is almost time for my weekly video chat with Carly. I run upstairs and get my laptop. I set it up and right when I log on I see her name pop on the screen.

"What's shaking bacon?" I greet her. "Mm, bacon, I want some bacon." I say rubbing my stomach.

Carly laughs and shakes her head. "Hey chicky, what you doing?"

"The same thing I've been doing for the past four weeks." I point to all the boxes behind me.

"I thought you guys were going to finish all that up last week?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"We were, until my husband got an emergency call out of town for one of projects, or something like that." Carly gave me a pitiful look. "Yeah, me and work are a close tie now." I answer.

"How's it going between you two? You know, since all the counseling and everything." She asked. She tried to stay away from the subject of me and Jonathan as much as possible, we talked about her, the kids, and me, but Jonathan was a very rare conversation. I think she was worried it would remind me of the choice I made or something.

"We're fine I guess. As Dr. Richards puts it 'we're a working progress, with a long journey ahead of us,' but she thinks we'll be fine. We don't fight as often, but when we fight we fight hard. Which, has progressed from everyday to about twice a week, and its usually still over his job…and Italy." I answer honestly.

"Wait, why are you guys fighting about Italy?" She asked. I was about to answer her until Carlo and Lorenzo came running around the corner.

"Hey mom, AUNT SAM," screamed Carlo. I laughed and waved at the screen. He and Ren pushed Carly out the way and started speaking a million words per minute.

"Whoa, whoa WHOA, slow down little red Ferraris. One at time, Carlo you are the youngest you start." I said causing a grunt from Lorenzo, but I ignored him.

"Aunt Sam, I learned how to play Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson on my violin, and do you remember that girl I told you about, Arabella?"

"The girl Ren told about you liking her?"

"Yeah her, she takes lessons from the same teacher. Her lesson is right after mine and she told me I'm awesome." He was grinning from ear to ear. "She 's coming over here tomorrow after school to practice."

I laughed and shook my head. "Aw, Carlo's first date, I mean practice date."

"Hey, what can I say I'm a ladies man." He popped the collar of his shirt before giving me a toothy grin.

Ren rolled his eyes and pushed him out the way. "Yeah, yeah, yeah my turn," he said before looking at me. "Aunt Sam, guess what?" I already knew what he wanted to tell me Carly accidently let it slip the last time we talked, but I wasn't going to ruin his moment.

"What?"

"You are looking at the newest starting forward on the Advanced Junior Futbol Team!" He said doing a little celebration dance.

"WHAT! CONGRATULATIONS KID!"I acted like Carly didn't tell me this news last week.

"Yep, I was the only rookie that made a starting position and everything. The other kids that tried out are jealous, but dad told me they'll get over it." He shrugged.

"So, when is you guys first game?"

"In two weeks, we're traveling to Florence, Italy." He could barely stand still.

"Yep, this is traveling league," Carly chimed in. "Yeah, for me…" She sarcastically shook her fist in the arm.

"Mom's just mad because next month we're coming to America for a tournament and it's too close to her due date for her to travel, so Carlo is going to stay with her and dad's coming with me." Ren said hugging Carly for comfort.

"Well, looks like I have to come see you play then. Where is it?" He lit up when I said I would come see him.

"Yes! It's in Sante Fe, New Mexico. Uncle Freddie said he is coming too." My heart stopped beating at the sound of his name. It wasn't the first time I had heard it out loud, but every time I felt a familiar pain in my chest.

"He is, huh?" I tried to sound normal but I don't think it was working because Carly's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of worry. "Who told him about it?"

"Dad, they talk almost as much as you and Aunt Carly do." He said

I nodded my head and that's when Carly stepped back in.

"Okay, boys it's homework time, hit it." She said pushing away from the computer.

"Awwww, do we have to?" They complained slouching their shoulders and walking towards the door.

"Yes, I'll be in there to help you guys when I finish talking to Aunt Sam."

"Okay, bye Aunt Sam." They called out.

I snapped back to reality. "Bye boys, love you guys."

"Love you too," with that they were out the door. Carly swung back around to focus her attention on me.

"You okay?" She asked. "I know "he who shall not be named" is a banned subject, but the boys…"

"Carls, it's cool I understand. He's their uncle, and Gio and him are really good friends. Just because he's out of my life doesn't mean he's out of you guys lives." I answered. Carly still held this pitiful look. "How is he doing, anyway?" I managed to get out.

This is the first time, since the one time I asked right after leaving Italy, that I have asked about him. I try to keep him in the back of my mind. It's easier to just act like he never came back into my life than thinking about all the events that happened a few months ago.

"He's okay. He's wrapping up filming this week actually. So, he's excited about that. It's been really difficult for him…" I looked at her with guilty eyes. "WITH FILMING, I mean. Something about a crew member that combats him every step of the way."

"So, they didn't find him a new editor like he requested." I added in. Carly looked confused. "Long story…" was all I said. Time to change the subject I opened my mouth to say something, but Carly beat me to the punch.

"Why don't you just talk to him? I know you still have his number, and it hasn't changed since Italy." Carly said. So, we're not changing the subject, we're discussing a subject I have managed to avoid for three months.

"Carly, he made it very clear where we stand the day we left Italy."

"I'm sure he didn't mean that, Sam. He was just heart broken." Carly justified.

"No Carly, he meant it I haven't seen that look in his eyes since I told everyone about him never kissing anyone."

"Well, look how good that ended up turning out." She said in a hopeful tone.

"Carly, this situation is way more complicated than that, we're not kids anymore. Besides, me and "him" talking on the phone, or anyway, would just add fuel to the fire with Jonathan." I claimed.

"What, are you talking about?"

I rubbed my forehead. "Jonathan is truly convinced that something happened between me and "he who shall not be named" in Italy, and he won't let it go. He's been bugging me about ever since we got back. He even brings it up in counseling in hopes that Dr. Richards would pry it out of me, but she always says "he" is a separate subject from what we are currently discussing. Thank God for that."

"Well, not to, you know, bring up the past, but something did happen between you and 'him'." I shot Carly a look, and she held her hands up in defeat. "Just saying."

"I'm not telling Jonathan about what happened between me and "him." That would just be dumb. I just wish he would let it go."

"Sam, maybe you should just tell Jonathan the truth. You know it might actually help your marriage. After all you guys were separated." Carly said shrugging her shoulders. "Just think about it at least."

I nodded my head, and changed the subject at last, but he was still on my brain. If old dude was editing his film, he has probably been a ticking time bomb all this time.

* * *

**A/N I'm going to try to get the next chapter up today too. We'll see. Hop you guys enjoyed. Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews. I know I said I would have it up Friday, but I never made my way back home after work. lol Shout out to Green Aura for not following stalkerish ways with his ex girlfriend lol. Hope you enjoy, this chapter was a little difficult to write.**

* * *

Chapter 14

*Freddie's POV*

_That Same Day_

_Los Angeles, California_

"Okay guys, I would like to get this shot finished before lunch if possible." I said to Jennifer and Aaron. They were the two stars in my film. "Jennifer I need more from you. You just found out the love of your life might be responsible for your families death. You want answers." I explain to her.

We had been working on this scene all morning long, and I was starting to get frustrated. The studio was already on my ass because of how long it was taking us to film this, but maybe if they would've did what I asked them to do I wouldn't be being so cautious on my scenes.

"Alright let's try this again shall we." I called sitting back in my director's chair.

"Killer Instinct, Scene 10, Take 20." One of my crew members stated.

"And, Action," I called

"It's not true Michael… TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!" Jennifer screamed in Aaron's face. He sat there in silence. "So you're not fucking talking now, huh? ANSWER ME DAMN IT! DID YOU KILL MY FAMILY?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Aaron screamed back into her face.

"You don't know? How the hell do you not know?" Jennifer stepped back and crossed her arms. "No more lies, Michael. Who are you?"

Aaron let out a slight laugh, sat in a chair, and grabbed his hair. "I don't know… I don't know much about my past. All I know is… I have these black outs." He stands back up and walks towards Jennifer. Jennifer backs up until she hits the wall. "These black outs usually end in me waking up in some unknown location with bloody hands."

Jennifer face turned into pure terror. Finally that's what I had been looking for. Aaron continued with his lines. "That morning your family was found dead… Was a day right after one of my black outs." Aaron continued to walk towards her until there was barely any space between them. "I woke up exactly five miles from the crime scene so, you tell me Patrice. Do I sound guilty to you?"

Jennifer slapped him and pushed him out of the way before taking off towards the door. Aaron fell to the ground, and stayed down there for a few seconds before turning back towards the camera his normal blue eyes completely black.

"And, CUT," I yelled out clapping my hands together. "Excellent you guys that was exactly what I wanted. Everyone take a 2 hour break and when we come back we will shot the FINAL scene." Everyone cheered at my announcement before heading there separate ways.

I sat back down and watched the playback of the scene we just shot.

"You know you should take a break too. You've been working non- stop for the past three months." Someone said from behind me.

I turned around to see my assistant Chloe standing there with a BurgerIsland bag. "I'll take a break when I die." I retorted back.

"I'm just saying the way you have been working boss isn't healthy at all." She said giving me the bag and pulling a vanilla shake out from behind her back. She is by far the best assistant ever.

Chloe is 26 years old and grew up here in L.A. If it wasn't for her I really don't know how I would've survived the past six years. She has short brown hair that she keeps cut into a bob, and she stays wearing pencil skirts and button down shirts. She wears heels out in public, but as soon as she gets in the office or on set she takes them right off and puts on her house shoes.

I call her my "L.A. Carly." She's very caring and tends to worry about me a lot. It's doubled since I got back from Italy. She doesn't even know what happened there, but I can tell she knows something is off about my character lately.

"Chloe, I'm fine. Did you bring me those papers I asked for?" I quickly try to switch the subject. She reaches in her bag and hands them to me. "Thanks."

"You need a break Fredward. Do I need to call your mother again? I'm sure she would like to know that her son has been throwing himself into his work ever since he got back from Italy." She said crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't…" I said lowering my eyes at her.

"Try me…" She dared back.

I threw my hands up in defeat and backed away from the equipment. "Fine, I'll take a break, but last time I checked you were on my payroll, not my mother's."

"What can I say? You're mom makes a very convincing argument." She shrugged back. "Now, are you finally ready to talk about what happened in Italy that has had you so worked up the last three months?" She asked pulling out the burgers and hopping on top of the table crossing her legs.

I pulled out the chair next to where she sat and sat down taking a burger out of her hand. "I'm not worked up. I'm just… anxious to finish this shit, so Eric will get off my ass about it."

"Uh-huh," She said taking a bite out of her burger. "So, this wouldn't have anything to do with Sam Puckett?"

I choked on my milkshake. I have managed to keep Sam out of all our conversations before Italy and after Italy. So, how the hell did she manage to come up with these results? "What?" I managed to cough out.

"You heard me." She said as she continued to eat her burger.

"How the hell…" I started before she cut me off.

"Freddie, I'm not stupid. I've been your friend and assistant the past four years. All the pictures you keep of Sam in your house that have all of sudden been taken down and put in a little box. Her name in your phone disappearing and the words "Don't Answer" appearing in your contacts. Not to mention I know Carly moved to Italy along time ago because I used to watch iCarly, and all of a sudden after a visit home you decide to go Italy." She gave me a dumbfounded look. "I hope you didn't think I would see all this shit happening as a coincidence."

I really did not want to talk about this. I am okay, really I am. So, Sam ripped my heart and stomped on it repeatedly. I was warned not to go after her and I didn't listen. No matter how much I wanted to blame all of this on her, I couldn't because I knew better than getting mixed into all that shit. But, it didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Okay fine, Sam's married." I stated hoping that she would leave it at that and move on, but of course she didn't. She motioned for me to continue. "And we may have had a short affair that ended with her telling me she was giving her no good condescending husband another chance." I admitted.

All of the anger and hurt I have managed to keep buried began rising to the top. All I saw were Sam and "The Asshole" holding hands, and him giving me that cocky smirk and half ass wave. I can't believe she picked him over me.

I thought I was going to receive a little sympathy from Chloe instead she picked up the folder with the stack of papers I asked her to bring me and slapped me across the head with it.

"What the hell, Chloe?" I asked gripping the back of my head.

"No. What the hell, Benson?" She snapped back. "What is wrong with you, huh? An affair Fredward, really?" She gave me her "Mama" stare.

"Look I know it was wrong, but in my defense she had left that asshole before the affair even began." I defended myself.

"It doesn't matter Freddie, she was still married." She said back. She continued to eat her burger in silence. I began to think I was safe from the re-opened heart ache, but of course I was wrong. "How long ago had she left him before you guys started hooking back up?"

I took a huge bite of my burger making sure my mouth was completely full. "unnmaesh," I said with my mouthful.

"What?" She asked with a confused face.

I rolled my eyes and swallowed my food. "I said… one day."

"ONE DAY!" She yelled in my face. "And, you thought it was okay, to start seeing her?"

"I THOUGHT IT WAS OVER!" I defended myself again.

"Well for future purposes, it's not over until the divorce papers are signed and all of her stuff is out the house." I rolled my eyes. "When that happens, then you have permission to fuck her brains out."

I threw my hands up in the air before covering my face. I cannot believe we were discussing this, in the middle of the afternoon, at work. "Okay, first of all I didn't fuck her brains out. I only… fingered her and it was one time."

Chloe mouth fell open. "Wow, so on top of all this, you're telling me it wasn't even a good affair!" I sent her a slightly crazy look. "Don't look at me like that if you're going to tell me that you had a four day affair the least you can tell me is that the sex was great."

I had to laugh at her. She actually made a good point, but with Sam it was so much more than that. "Look, Sam was my first real love. The affair wasn't about sex, it was about love. When Sam chose him, it felt like my heart was ripped out of me." I looked down and rubbed my hands over my face. "Working is my way of keeping it out of my thoughts."

Finally, she gave me a sympathetic look and patted me on the shoulder. "Well, when you put it like that…" she stated. "But, you can't sit here depressed all the time." I was about to say I wasn't but she stopped me from speaking. "And, putting all your time and energy into work isn't going to work either."

"Well what do you suggest I do, huh?"

"I suggest you go out and meet someone, or you can just have a random fling, with some hot ass chick." She said completely serious.

I laughed. "Chloe is this your way of coming on to me? I'm sorry to tell you, you're not my type."

"First off, ewww, that's gross. Next, you need a fresh start." She sat there tapping her foot. She does that every time she is in thought. "I got it let me hook you up. I already know someone who is mighty interested."

Oh God I know where this was going. She was talking about her friend Hailey who had been trying to date me since last year. "Nope," I quickly shot down the idea.

"Oh come on Freddie, you might actually like her if you give her a chance." She was practically pouting.

"She's not my type." I said quickly.

"Oh come on, I know she's not feisty and blonde, but she is really nice. I think you guys would have a lot of fun together." She continued.

"I don't know, I just lost Sam, I'm not ready for anything serious." I said in one last effort to drop the whole thing.

"I'm not saying marry her. I'm just saying you should go on a date, get out there. Trust as long as you do what you are doing now you will never get over Sam." She said giving me knowing look.

I sat there and pondered what she was saying. She did have a point. I've been drowning myself in work for the past three months, but when the work stopped she always passed through my mind. It is just one date. "Fine," I sighed, putting down my burger.

Chloe squealed and jumped off the table and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to set it up for Next Friday since next week is crucial for work with editing and all. I'll pick out the restaurant and everything." She was extremely excited. It always amused me at how fast she could put on her "personal assistant" hat. "Don't worry boss I got this one. All you have to worry about is getting there on time." She said skipping off the set.

Oh God, what did I just do?

* * *

**A/N: Who knows what show I got the concept for the fake movie from? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review please. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N So, I've been up since 2 in the morning and it is now 6 in the morning, figured might as well right another chapter so here it is. Hope you guys enjoy it. It is short because I broke it into two parts. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly**

* * *

Chapter 15

*Sam's POV*

_Three Weeks Later _

_San_t_e Fe, New Mexico_

"WOO- HOO GO REN!" I yelled as he stole the ball from the opposite team. He ran the ball down to the other end of the field faking out one of his opponents and scoring his first goal of this game.

"YEAH! GO REN!" Me and Gio yelled high fiving and doing a little dance. Ren looked over at us and gave us a quick thumbs up as he ran back to the other end of the field.

"He is really good." I told Gio as we sat back down on the bleachers.

"Yeah, I don't want to brag and all but…" He looked around the bleachers before bringing his hand to his mouth and leaning over. "I hear he gets it from his father." He laughs and I shove him in the arm.

"So, how is Carly?"

He laughed "Hormonal, and bummed she didn't get to come. Spencer was going to try to come out, but he had a big gallery opening tonight and couldn't make it. I was hoping that since he wasn't coming she would feel a little better about not coming, but that wasn't the case."

"Poor kid," I commented still watching the game.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, she misses you a lot. Though I don't know how, you guys talk every day."

"Hey, not every day once a week, but due to the recent move we've only talked like twice." I said.

"Oh no, two times in the past three weeks, how will you girls live?" He sarcastically remarked.

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. "Shut up Russo."

He just laughed. "So, how's New York?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Its okay, it's new and really busy. However, the fact that there is a hot dog vender on every corner makes me like it a whole lot better."

"So you hate it?" He commented.

"It's not that I hate it, it's just going to take me some time to get use to it. I mean, it's annoying the people and the transportation. My poor Camero hasn't left the parking garage since we got there, because to drive there is crazy as hell." He laughed at my confession.

"Well, take it from someone who grew up in New Jersey. You'll get used to it. I agree its rough when you first get there, but once you take everything in you'll begin to enjoy it."

"Eh, I guess," I said back clapping when one of Ren's team goalie kept the other team from scoring.

"You will I promise. How's Jonathan enjoying it?"

"Oh it's right up his alley." I laughed. "Swear New YorkNew York is his ringtone. He completely gushes about the city."

"Well if he loves it you can learn to love it to." He commented bumping my shoulder.

"Eh, it's different with him you know. New York has always been his dream and one ambition." It was true. Ever since we met the two things Jonathan would talk about non stop was opening his own architecture firm and moving to New York.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Gio yelling Lorenzo's name. I looked up to see Lorenzo scoring his second goal. "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! GO REN!" I jumped up and screamed. Him and his team did they're goal dance before heading to the sidelines for halftime.

"Hey, I'm going to go get something to drink do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good on food." I said pulling a bag of ribs out of my bag. I look up and see Gio staring at me in disbelief. "What I wasn't paying those prices for a kids' soccer tournament." He threw his hands in the air and started walking away. "Gio, I lied bring me a Wahoo punch." I yelled as he walked away. He turned around and shot me a thumbs up.

After he was gone I began digging into my ribs. I look up and see two of Lorenzo's friends looking up at me with their mouths wide open. I wave at them and shout. "What, you ain't ever seen a woman eat a rack of ribs before? Welcome to America" They all look back at their coach and Ren starts laughing, and translates what I said back to them.

Gio came back with two drinks and a nacho in his hand. "Your Wahoo punch Madame."

"Thank you," I say back while eyeing his nachos. "You know those look really good."

He eyed me before holding his bowl over by me and rolling his eyes. I grabbed a few. "Thank you" I say shooting him a smile before stuffing them in my mouth.

"You know speaking of good nachos, when you get back to New York you should try this Mexican restaurant off of 49th and Madison Ave. they have the best Mexican food in New York." My eyes widened at his mention of great food in New York. "As a matter of fact I'll make a list of all the great restaurants in that area and give it to you. I spent a lot of time in New York so I know them all."

"Ok, I want you to divorce Carly, and marry me now…" I said. He let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Sorry Sam, Carly has stolen my heart, and you're a little too feisty for me." He said as he continued to laugh.

"Eh, it was worth a try." I laughed back.

The boys headed back to the field. Everyone in the stands stood up and cheered.

"GO TEAM ITALY" I yelled. Gio began to laugh at me.

We all sat down when his phone started to ring. He looked at his screen, and then shot me a weird look before answering it.

"Hey man, what's up? Are… are you here?" He asked hesitantly. My heart dropped into my lower stomach I knew exactly who it was. "Yeah, we're at field twelve. Just keep coming around the loop and you'll see a sign… uh... yeah" He looked at me before saying yeah. I wonder if he knew I was here. I was hoping he wasn't coming since when I got here he was no where in sight.

"You're in the parking lot..? Yeah I think I see you… Do you see me waving?" He asked standing up and waving his hand.

I saw a dark blue Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren pull into a spot in front of the field, and right in my view. My heart started beating super fast.

"Yeah, man just walk on over… okay… dude, it'll be okay." Gio said before hanging up and sitting back down. "Hey Sam, I don't know if Carly told you…"

"It's cool Gio, I know he's here, Ren told me he was coming." I said quickly. He nodded his head and patted me on my back. I looked down at my leg wondering how long it had been shaking.

He was just sitting in his car. Maybe he wouldn't have enough guts to see me and leave. Maybe it's still too soon. I tried to concentrate on the game, but I couldn't seem to get my thoughts straight.

My heart stopped beating in all when the door of the sports car opened. One leg at a time he got out. He stretched his arms out and looked around the field, his vision seemingly landing on me. I quickly looked away. "GO REN!" I shouted even though he didn't have the ball.

He hesitated by the car before sticking his head back in it. This time when he brought it his head back out he shut the door. I tried to breathe as he stepped on to the grass. He stopped and looked back at the car. What was he doing?

All of a sudden the passenger door opened, and a woman stepped out of the passenger side. My heart flip flopped, and a random head ache took over. She has long flowing brown hair and was wearing a dress with some heels. You could tell she was not used to coming to sports events. She was on the phone. It looked like he was trying to wait on her but she told him to go on.

"Hey Sam, you okay?" Gio asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He looked down and nodded at the ground. I followed his gaze. I didn't even notice that I had managed to drop my whole bag of ribs under the bleachers.

He turned around and kept walking towards us. On his way he stopped to watch Ren as he got the ball again scoring another goal. "WOOO GO LORENZO!" He yelled before continuing his walk. Ren saw him and gave a quick wave before heading back down the field. At last he reached the bleachers. I tried not to look at him dead on, but I did notice him take a deep breath before making his way to us. He stopped when he reached our set.

"Hey man, it's good to see you." He said giving Gio a hug.

"Good to see you to man, I didn't think you were going to make it." Gio said.

"Yeah, I didn't either the interview ran long." He said back. I hadn't noticed that I was starring at him until he looked at me.

I took a deep breath and opened my very dry mouth to speak. "Hey…Freddie," I let out surprisingly my voice sounded normal. It was the first time I had said his name in three months.

"Hey Sam," he said back with a slight smile.

He and Gio sat down to finish watching the game as those two began to talk. I looked back over at the woman by the car. She had got off the phone and was making her way towards us.

Oh God this is going to be a long second half.

* * *

**A/N hope you enjoyed :)Review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N So before you read this chapter I wanted to write a quick disclaimer. I do not believe that all models or superstars or anybody that's in the lime light alot is naive or stupid. However, one of my new characters is a ditsy model. I needed her to be this way for story purposes, and I did in a way insinuate that this is a stereotype. But, once again I don't agree with it. So I am apologizing ahead of time to any one who wants to be a model or is a model. Please, don't get offended by this particular character... at least for not that reason. Cause most of you are going to hate her anyways. lol ;p Enjoy and review**

* * *

Chapter 16

*Freddie's POV*

_Lorenzo's soccer tournament_

"Sorry Freddie, Chloe is really upset and I wanted to calm her down." Hailey said to me when she reached us.

"It's okay." I said standing up and scooting down. "Um, guys this is Hailey. Hailey this is Giovanni, his son is playing in the tournament, and this is Sam a… old friend from high school." I looked at Sam and saw all the hurt in her eyes when I called her an old friend from high school.

"It's nice to meet you both." Hailey said with a big smile on her face. She held out her hand to shake their hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Hailey." Gio said shooting me a sideways glance that screamed 'you are so screwed.' He reached out taking her hand and shaking it.

She held her hand out to Sam, who was starring at her. Gio nudged Sam in the side causing her to jump a little before grabbing her hand. "Oh, yeah, um nice to meet you too, is it Kailey?"

"No, close, but its Hailey actually." Hailey corrected her with a smile.

"I'm so sorry my mind is somewhere else." Sam said shooting me a sideway glance. I looked a way trying to hide the little twinge of guilt I was trying to feel.

"Oh it's okay; people make that mistake all the time. They sound so much alike you know." Hailey said with a really girly laugh that caused Sam to make a face.

Gio saw Sam's face and stepped in to cause Hailey to give her attention to him. "I think we're just surprised. Freddie didn't tell us he was bringing a… friend." They both just looked at me. Gio had a look pure confusion and Sam… well I'm not sure what her look said.

Gio knew I was dating Hailey, but I'm not sure if Carly and Sam knew I was sort of seeing someone. I had sworn him to secrecy about her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't tell his wife.

"Oh I wasn't supposed to come. I'm friends with Chloe his assistant, and she was supposed to be coming. But, her boyfriend broke up with her the night they were supposed to leave. How sad is that, huh? I always knew he was an asshole. I can't believe he would just dump her because he was 'tired of her.' Anyways, Freddie decided to drive and needed someone with him because it is a 12 hour drive, and he asked me." She said shooting me a flirtatious eye.

I looked over at Sam and Gio and saw a look of terror on their face. Okay, she talks a lot, but she is really sweet.

"Wow…" Gio said when he opened his mouth to speak. "I mean I'm glad you could be there to help him on his drive." Gio shot her a disturbed smile. "Speaking of driving, I thought you were flying." He said with a look that screamed 'dude, what the hell?'

"I was, but I've had that car for a year and a half and never seen how it does on road trips." I shot my eyes to Sam and looked back at him with a 'we'll talk about this later' glance. Really I wanted to drive so I can have time to think, which proved harder than I though with Hailey on the phone with a sobbing Chloe.

"WOO HOO GO REN!" Sam shouted as if to bring our attention back to the reason why we were all here. We all focused our attention back at the game, except for Hailey; she's not really into sports.

"Freddie I don't get what's going on?" She said causing Sam to look our way right when she was wrapping around my arm and resting her head on the shoulder. I noticed Sam slightly roll her eyes and shake her head.

I shifted uncomfortably, which didn't cause Hailey to move from her position and begin to explain the game to her.

Shame to say she wasn't getting it. "Look all you need to know is we're the blue shirts and we score in that goal over there." Sam said before sending her a condescending smile. I laughed a little on the inside I know how much daffodils used to bother her. The only one she could tolerate was Carly.

"Oh, thank you Sam." She said back with a huge smile on her face. "Why didn't you just say that, Freddie?" She said nuzzling closer to me as if to get comfortable.

Sam was bothered. I know because she was getting paler by the minute. I don't know why she was married, and she was the one who broke it off with me. I had every right to move on; she had.

"So, what do you do Hailey? Do you work with Freddie?" Gio asked.

"No, I wish," She said with a laugh. "I'm a model."

"A MODEL?!" Sam said a little too loud causing looks from other people in the stands. "Wow, I've always wanted to meet a model. You know, to see if the stereotypes were true." I shot Sam a look that said 'don't you dare.'

"But, I see that there they're not." Sam continued. You are super sweet." I could sense the sarcasm in her voice.

"Why, thank you, you're sweet too." She said holding her heart. That could've gone bad super fast. "Wow, Freddie you never told me your friends were so sweet."

I shrugged my shoulders. Glad that didn't get as ugly as it could have. "So, you went to school with Freddie?" Hailey asked Sam. Sam nodded.

"Wow, were you guys really close?"

"Closer than you could possibly know." Sam said looking at me. I began to think about us and how we were each others first everything, but I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head.

Hailey seemed to be oblivious to the underlining message in Sam's words because she just kept the conversation going like Sam had just said something wonderful. "So, you must know everything about him." Sam nodded her head. "I've been dying to hear about stories of him from when he was younger. You know since all our mutual friends only known him for six years."

"Oh stories, I have plenty." Sam said sending me a smile. All of a sudden fear crept back in. "What you want to know?"

Gio looked at me and shook his head. It was his way of telling me he told me I was screwed.

"Anything really, what kind of girls was he into back then. Did he have a lot of girlfriends?" She asked. Why did I see that coming? I wasn't expecting her to ask right off the back, but I knew the reminiscing of my past would head that way.

I prepared for Sam to get her payback by saying something like 'you're looking at her slut,' but she didn't.

"He had a few, but they weren't really important." Sam said looking down at the ground. Well, I wasn't expecting that. I began to breathe again until Sam looked up and opened her mouth to continue. "But, he did have this one girlfriend that was a little serious."

"Really, what was she like?" Hailey asked leaning over and resting her elbows on my knees to get closer to Sam.

"She was a bitch." Sam said with a serious face. Gio began to choke on his drink, and Hailey sat straight up and grasped her heart. She looked over at me for clarification, and I shrugged my shoulders. "It's true she was. She stayed in trouble in and out of juvie." Sam continued.

"You see the rumor was she had a lot of issues growing up, no daddy around and mom was always off on some adventure and getting into trouble herself. She even has a sister she never sees. She had one friend, and that was all she ever needed. Until, dear sweet old Fredward over there came into the picture." She shot a head nod my way. Why was she telling her this?

"Aw how sweet," Hailey gushed. She looked at me. "I always knew you we're romantic."

"Yeah, they hated each other." Sam said quickly shutting down Hailey's idea of how me and her started out. "Like straight up loathed each other. They would fuss all the time and she would beat him up… but at some point in those years of knowing each other a friendship grew. Eventually, that friendship became so strong she began to notice that she needed him as much as her best friend. Now, I'm guessing at some point in time her feelings for him grew, not that she would have ever admitted it. And, he was so busy chasing after another girl so he never noticed. But, that changed the night her friends found out she was in love with someone. They thought it was another one of their friends, but she proved that theory wrong when she kissed the real guy she was in love with, which turned out to be Freddie." She continued.

My heart was aching I don't know when it started, but this was beginning to be too much. Was, she trying to punish me?

"So, what happened after that?" Hailey asked.

"She checked herself into a mental hospital. Figured there was no fucking way in hell she could really be in love with Freddie and be sane. But, her friends went and found her, and Freddie convinced her that she was always completely insane, and she didn't need to be there. Unfortunately, she was under 18 and her mom was out of town, so they wouldn't release her. However, her friends went back to bust her out and after failing, he decided to profess his feelings in front of everyone, and he kissed her, after she rudely interrupted his spill." Sam looked at me, but quickly focused her attention back on Hailey. "That was the start of their weird ass beautiful relationship that was full of fights and make ups."

"Wow, is all that true, Freddie." Hailey looked at me and asked.

I nodded my head. "But, Sam left out one major part." I said. Sam looked at me confused. "While my ex and I were busy hating each other, I pulled the prank of all pranks and handcuffed her to a nerd. In return she told a lot of people that I had never kissed a girl. I was really upset I didn't want to go to school or anything. So, she felt bad, and admitted that she never kissed anyone either. She also threatened that if anyone dare make fun of us she would beat them to a pulp. Then, we shared our first kiss together when she came over to apologize." I looked at Sam who held onto my eyes. "I think that's when I myself started having feelings for her, but didn't want to realize it or accept it.

"Oh wow, well what happened to her?" Hailey asked. I slightly rolled my eyes wishing this conversation would end.

"Well, they broke because they were too different, promising each other that if things ever changed they would try again. But, they never did. Even though, everyone including me thought they would eventually get back together. As you know Freddie, went off to school, and she stayed in Seattle and got married. I guess she just gave up hope on them." Sam finished looking up at me again.

"Wow, what a story." Hailey stated. "I can't believe you let her go Freddie. She sounds like she was something."

"She was, but like Sam said we grew up. She's probably better off now. You know since she's married and all now." I said managing to avoid Sam's eyes. But, I couldn't avoid Gio's eyes, which screamed 'too far dude.'

"Oh shit look at the time. I forgot I was supposed to be somewhere else." Sam said standing up.

"What, since when?" Gio asked her.

"Since this morning I just forgot to tell you." She said back shooting him a look. "It was nice meeting you Hailey, and Freddie… Nice to see you again. Glad to know life is treating you well." Her comment was dripping with distaste, but I couldn't blame her I had gone too far.

"Sam, Lorenzo will not be happy with you leaving." Gio said in a last effort to get her to stay.

Sam bent down next to Gio and began talking quietly "I know Gio. But, it will KILL me to stay here… and miss that event." She said "Why don't we do dinner tonight, me, you, and Ren? My treat."

Gio nodded his head and Sam waved at us and walked away.

"Wow, she was really nice." Hailey said causing me and Gio to roll our eyes. Sam was a great actress and everything that just happened is still unbelievable. I can't believe Sam just told a complete stranger our full history. And, I can't believe said stranger didn't question why Sam knew so much about the relationship.

The game was in its last few minutes we missed most of the last two quarters talking, but Ren scored the last goal, racking up 5 goals. They complete destroyed the other team, which meant they were going to the semi-finals tomorrow. Unfortunately for me I had be back in LA tomorrow for more promotional stuff.

I talked to Lorenzo all the way to the parking lot, and took him for a really quick spin in my car. When we got back he got on the bus with the rest of his teammates and Hailey hopped in the car while I talked to Gio.

"Dude, what the hell were you thinking bringing her here?" He asked looking extremely annoyed.

"I don't know man. I fucking panicked when you told me Sam was coming, and like she said Chloe was supposed to come with me, but her douche of a boyfriend broke up with her the night I left and she wasn't up for it."

"So, you decide to bring the girl you are currently casually dating to a family event?" He said as if to try to convince me of how stupid it sounded. "Freddie, what the hell was your real motivation behind that shit?

"What are you talking about? I just needed some support." He continued to stare at me. "Okay, fine I wanted to show her I moved on. That I'm not mopping around constantly thinking about her."

"That's what I thought. Dude, this is by far the lowest thing you have done since I've know you. You really hurt her."

"Like she hurt me when she decided to be with me, but decided to go back to that asshole." I have to admit I was beginning to sound like a little kid, and Gio was starting to get annoyed with it. "Besides, she doesn't care, remember? It's over, she's moved on."

"Freddie you have got to stop seeing yourself as the only victim in this, it's really starting to get old."

"I thought you were all for me moving on." I stated.

"Yes, of you moving on, man, not rubbing her nose all up in it. It's not healthy for either of you." He said patting me on the back.

I started to feel a twinge of guilt again. "You're right, but the damage is done now." I sighed. He nodded and we began to head back to the parking lot it was time for them to head back to the hotel, and I needed some rest before I hit the road. "To be honest, I thought maybe Sam knew about her already. I thought you would've told Carly by now it's been three weeks."

He shook his head. "Naw man bro code, remember? Carly's my wife and she'll be pissed that I kept it from her, but it's really none of our business, and I figured the point of you not wanting Carly to know would be so Sam wouldn't find out."

I nodded my head and we said bye before heading to our separate cars.

I drove off, wishing that I would've let him tell Carly about Hailey. One thing is for certain I am done with this Sam drama I'm moving on…for good.

*Sam's POV*

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS HAILEY CHICK?!" I yelled into the webcam.

"Hello Carly, How are you? Oh I'm fine Sam, even though I'm stuck in Italy with Carlo who won't put his damned violin down, while my husband and oldest son are off having an adventure in America, even though I was the only one in this family that was born there. Oh, and I missed my son's first international soccer game." Carly stated. I ignored it I know it was just hormones.

"Hi Carly, now WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS HAILEY CHICK?!"

"Because, I'm not supposed to know about her, Gio doesn't even know I know." She started before giving off a confused look. "Wait a minute, how do you know about her?"

"One guess," I said giving Carly a look.

Her eyes flew open. "He didn't!" Carly said in complete shock. I just nodded my head. "That jerk," Carly said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I felt like a deer caught in headlights. Which, brings me back to my first question." I said.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry okay. But, in my defense Freddie is a banned subject, and I didn't have a lot of details on her. You can only get so much info when listening in on a conversation."

"So, what do you know about her?" I asked.

"Just that she's Chloe's friend and she hooked them up three weeks ago, but from my knowledge they're not even serious, so I don't know why he brought her." Carly said

"Oh I tell you why, to make a damn fool out of me." I stated rubbing my hands over my hair. "Carly she is a damn model. A MODEL! And, she is so annoying! She is a straight up fucking daffodil. She has this super girly laugh, and get this, she doesn't know shit about sports."

"Well…" Carly started but I interrupted her.

"You should have saw the way she was hanging on him, at a kids soccer game! Like are you fucking serious? Get the fuck over yourself." I said throwing my arms in the air."

"Wow that's…" She started, but I interuppeted her again.

"And then she is so fucking naïve, she thinks I'm sweet." I imitated her annoying voice. "She wanted to know about Freddie's high school girlfriends, and I told her the full detailed story of how we got together and the bitch didn't even realize I was talking about myself. Like how stupid can you get?" I finished.

"Sam, are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Yes, it was just… overwhelming." I stated back.

"Are you sure that's it, because it sounds like you're…"

"Don't you dare say it Carly Russo. I am not jealous. I just don't appreciate him rubbing his relationship in my face." I said at this point I'm not sure if I was trying convince her or myself.

"Look Sam, try not to take personal. He's probably still hurting." She tried to defend him.

"Not the way they carried on at the game, and do you know how he introduced me?" I asked her. "He said this is my old friend from high school. It was like I never meant anything to him."

"Well, Sam how did you expect him to introduce you… "The ex love of his life who ripped his heart out when she went back to her husband?" I shot Carly a death glare. "What, that's the only other option?"

"Why does everyone treat him like the goddamn victim? I was hurt too. Hell, if he wouldn't of left I would've never married Jonathan." I said. I was growing sick of the Sam is the evil heartbreaker lectures.

"I know Sam, but maybe it's time you tell Freddie that, because he clearly doesn't get it." Carly said.

"I guess." I shrugged. "Can we please change the subject? I'm sick of talking about this. He's back to being a banned subject." Carly rolled her eyes. I know she was as sick of this Freddie drama as I was.

I thought me choosing Jonathan was supposed to be moving on from the past, but apparently it wasn't. But, I refuse to be victim of this I refuse to stay stuck on Freddie any longer. I'm moving on.

* * *

**A/N Don't get distressed I know it looks like the end of Seddie, but I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. :) Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Once again I apologize if I offended anyone. Review please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N So this will be the shortest chapter by far, but I needed this one scene to stand on its own for a major reason. This is the start of the turning point. Told yall I have few more tricks up my sleeve. I think I have 4-5 more chapters left depending on how I split up these last events. **

* * *

Chapter 17

*Sam POV*

2 weeks later

NYC, New York

"He has always been an issue in our marriage, and you know it Samantha." Jonathan said.

"No, he hasn't the issue is between us not him Jonathan." I argued back. I know that was completely honest, but I was trying to go cold turkey talking about Freddie during our counseling session with Dr. Ramel Jones, our new counselor, was not helping.

"Then why did you lie?" He asked giving me a pointed look.

"I didn't lie Jonathan. I just didn't tell you he was going to be there, because I wasn't even sure if he was coming." I said back.

"Okay, lets all calm down here." Dr. Jones interrupted our argument. "Now Jonathan, why exactly have you called this special counseling session?" He asked Jonathan. Today wasn't our normal time to meet, but when Jonathan found out that Freddie was in Sante Fe for Lorenzo's game he flipped his lid and called for it.

"Because I'm tired of all this Freddie bullshit, and it needs to end now." Jonathan said folding his arms over his chest.

"It has been over, Jonathan."

"You're lying Sam." He said. I don't know if he had just gotten that good at reading me, or if my feelings for Freddie were just that noticeable

"Why do you think she is lying, Jonathan?" Dr Jones asked.

"Because ever since I met her she has kept me at arms length, because he hurt her so bad. Then she finally let me in after a whole year of me begging her to give me a chance. Then, when he entered back into her life our whole marriage fell apart." He stated.

"OUR MARRIAGE WAS FALLING APART BEFORE THAT JONATHAN!" I yelled at him causing our counselor to give me a look. Number 1 rule in counseling no yelling. I mouthed the words sorry to him.

"Fine Sam, our marriage wasn't perfect before him. We had problems." He admitted. Finally we were getting somewhere. "But, you were willing to fight for us Sam… then all of sudden you were ready to throw away a three year marriage away as soon as you ran into him on Christmas Eve."

I knew me telling him when I first saw Freddie would comeback to bite me in the ass. The only reason I even told him was to avoid this. He wanted to know something, anything, about me and Freddie. But, still that information wasn't enough for him.

"I don't know what you want me to say Jonathan…" I started causing him to roll his eyes. "I'm with you. I married you. I'm sacrificing everything for you. What more do you fucking want from me?" I asked in frustration.

"I WANT YOU TO STOP LYING TO ME SAM!" He yelled. We held each other's eyes for a long time. I noticed that the room fell completely silent all you could hear was our heavy breathing. "I've been willing to love you through all the bullshit. I know the only reason you're even with me is because you couldn't be with him, and for that I deserve honesty." His voice was barely over a whisper

For the first time in a long time we agreed on something. I wasn't being fair to him. I knew it.

"Sam," Dr Jones called me to provoke a response from me.

"That's not entirely true." I whispered. They both looked at me intently. 'No more lies Sam. Carly was right it was time to come clean.' "I chose you over him." I hesitated.

"When did you do that Sam?" Dr. Jones asked me.

"In Italy… when I told Freddie… we had to end things between us" As soon as the words left my mouth Jonathan began to stand up, but I grabbed his arm. "Jonathan, it was only those four days, and I swear I didn't sleep with him. I'm sorry I was mad and confused. All those feelings came rushing back, but I chose you." I quickly said. He snatched his arm away from me, and leaned over until he was right in front of my face.

"You looked me right in the eyes, and told me he had nothing to do with your decision Samantha." He said for the first time in our entire marriage I finally saw what harboring my feelings for Freddie was doing to him. "You lied, and made it seem like it was all me. Like I single handedly ruined our marriage when it's been the both of us."

I felt a painful sting of guilt. He was right I had my part in this marriage falling apart too. Freddie being a major reason why, I never got over him leaving, and I took it out on Jonathan.

Jonathan didn't say one more word to me. He looked at the doctor and sent him a head nod before heading to the office door.

"JONATHAN," I called out to him, but he ignored me and walked out the door.

Dammit, what did I do.

* * *

**A/N So like I said before this is the start of the turning point, and don't jump to conclusions not for the reasons you think lol. Next Chapter is a special one. Carly will have her baby and I'm still torn between a boy and a girl, so you guys have a chance to put your opinions to use PM me or write it in the reviews and whichever gets the most votes will be the new edition to the Russo Family. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) Don't forget to vote**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I want to thank everybody for voting. The winner was a straight blow out. lol Anyways welcome to the beginning of the end. After this chapter I only have three more. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review please.**

* * *

Chapter 18

*Carly's POV*

_Later on that week _

_Tuscany, Italy_

"Oh my God, I thought this was supposed to get easier." I said as another contraction hit me. I must off been squeezing the life out of Gio's hand because as I bent down so did he.

We had been at the hospital since two in the morning. It was coming up on six in the morning. Last time they checked I was only dilated 5 centimeters.

So far things had been a disaster. I'm a week early, and the fact that my contractions started in the middle of the night. The boys threw a fit when we dropped them off at Gio's aunt and uncle's place because they wanted to come to the hospital. We had to promise that Gio would go get them as soon as I deliver. Then, Gio almost got kicked out of the hospital for getting into a very heated argument with a nurse, because she didn't think I needed a room because my contractions weren't close enough together. Gio's argument was that we lived an hour outside of the city and he wasn't driving all the way back to the house just to turn right back around. Safe to say if my water wouldn't have broke right in front of her my husband would not be here holding my hand right now.

"Hello mommy, how are we feeling?" Dr. Gallo asked walking in to my room.

"Ugh, miserable," I answered back.

He laughed as he examined me. "Well, it shouldn't be long now you are dialated 7 centimeters."

"Yessss, bring on the drugs, doctor." I said, thankful that the baby was almost here.

"Alright I'll go get the nurse to prep you for your epidural. Then hopeful in the next couple of hours baby number three will be here." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Dr. Gallo, for everything," Gio said shaking the Doctor's hand after he took his gloves off. He walked back over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Yes, Dr. Gallo, thank you so much." I followed Gio's thanks. I was really thankful for Dr. Gallo he had delivered Carlo and Lorenzo, and now he was about to deliver my third child as well.

"You kids have come along way. It is an honor to deliver yet another Russo baby." He said with a smile. "The nurse should be in here shortly Carly, if you guys need anything else just buzz. I'll be back to check on your progress soon."

He shot us a smile and walked out the room. After he left Gio grabbed the nearest chair and sat down next to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"You okay?" He asked me. I love him so much he is always providing for me physically and mentally.

I looked at him and smiled. "Just your hand if I have another contraction" I answered back. I laughed at the face of horror he made.

"Um, honey I don't think there are anymore bones left in there." He answered back. We both laughed, and I apologized. The room got really quiet and he smiled before kissing me. "Have I thanked you?" He asked starring at me with admirable eyes.

"For," I beckoned him to continue.

"For loving me so much that you would have all three my children." He said.

I laughed. "Maybe the first two were an act of love, but this baby here was strictly too much wine at your cousin's party." I joked. "But, your welcome, it was really nothing. Just hours of laying on my back in excruciating pain." I hate labor. This was no where near as bad as Carlo I was in labor with him for 18 hours.

Gio just laughed and kissed me on my forehead.

After a while and over six contractions the nurse came into give me my epidural. It wasn't long after that, that Dr. Gallo came in and announced that I was fully dialated, and they rolled me to the delivery room.

"Okay Carly, it's go time I need you to push now." Dr. Gallo said.

I nodded my head and began to push. "OHHHHH MY GOD, DOES THIS EVER GET EASIER!" I said giving up to catch my breath.

"Come on Carly you can do it just a few more. I see the head." Dr. Gallo encouraged.

"You heard him, Bella . You're almost there sweetie. You're doing so good." Gio said kissing my hand. "Come on baby, you can do this."

"Gio," I breathed. He looked at me. "You remember all that stuff I said earlier?" He nodded his head. "I take it all back. I hate your guts and you are never touching me again."

"Bella you said that last two times too." He answered back with a chuckle.

I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him to my face. "I mean it this time!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay Carly two more big pushes should do it. Give me all you got kid." Dr. Gallo said.

I took a deep breath and pushed with all my might. After a few seconds I let go. "That's it I quit, this kid's head is bigger than Carlo's."

"The head's out Bella, you get passed the shoulder and it's over." I shot Gio an evil look and he back off.

"Alright Carly, one more push. Make it a good one." Dr. Gallo said. He was starting to annoy me too, but I nodded and pushed as hard as I could.

When I stopped pushing I collapsed down on the pillow to catch my breath before I heard one of the most beautiful cries I had ever heard.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Russo… you have a beautiful and healthy baby girl." He said holding her up so we can see.

"Oh my god," I cried. "She's so beautiful."

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord daddy?" A nurse asked Gio. I was sure he would say no, because he refused with Lorenzo and Carlo, the thought of cutting it made him sick. But, he decided to do it this time letting go of my hand, he cut the cord.

They took the baby away to get her cleaned up and check her vitals. Gio wiped all the sweat of my forehead before kissing me deeply. "That wasn't so bad was it?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Are you kidding me, I thought the pain subsided with the more kids you have." I started to rant but I didn't. "But, she was totally worth it. And, what about you cutting her cord huh, hasn't been in the world for five minutes and she's already daddy's little girl."

He laughed "I figured since she is our last one I should do it just to say I had done it… still freaked me out though." He said kissing my hand. "Just don't tell the boys I cut their sister's and not theirs." He whispered.

"Gio," I laughed. "They're not here yet. Why are you whispering?"

"Because, our boys have superman ears," Gio answered back causing me to laugh harder.

"Here you go mommy." The nurse walked over with our baby, who had not stopped crying. She placed her in my arms, and a calmness took her over.

"She looks just like Carlo." I said with a smile.

"You mean she looks like her mother." He said giving me another kiss.

"With her father's curly hair," I added. "She is so beautiful." I couldn't stop starring her. I can't believe how lucky I am to have such a wonderful husband, and three beautiful children. Although, my boys might try to destroy me, if they ever heard me call them beautiful.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the nurse. "Do we have a name?"

I looked at Gio. "You never told me whether or not you agreed with it." Gio and I had picked a boy name and a girl name just in case, but after a conversation we had earlier I had made a slight alteration to both the girl and the boy names.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Bella." He smiled down at our beautiful baby girl before placing a kiss on her forehead.

I looked at Gio. "Can you go get the laptop? It's time to call her." Gio nodded his head and left the room. I turned and looked at the nurse. "Sorry about that. Yes we have a name."

*Sam's POV*

_NYC, New York_

_That same day_

"Hey, I got your e-mail is everything okay? Is Carly okay?" I asked frantically when Gio popped up on the webcam screen.

I had gotten an e-mail from him a few hours ago telling me to get on video chat at this time. I was very nervous because I haven't talked to Carly in a while, but I knew her due date was coming up within the next week or two. So, to have Gio e-mail instead of her was a little nerve racking.

"Oh, yeah everything is alright Carly asked me to get this set up. She's a little busy right now, but needs to talk to you." He answered back a little too calm.

"Oh, what about?" I asked. I looked at the background and realized that he was not at home. "And, where the hell are you?" He didn't answer he just looked over and got up.

I guess he forgot I was on the chat, because he came right back to tell me to hold on a second.

I decided to continue with unpacking the last few boxes. I know we've been here for four going on five months, but time has a funny way of catching up with you.

A few seconds later I hear someone clear there throat and I turn around to see Carly shaking her head at me. "Do I even want to know why you have been there almost five months and still unpacking? She asked me with a huge smile.

"Relax chick, this is the last few boxes, and they're for Jonathan's office, which he was supposed to unpack, but never did. Nothing major just some trinkets and stuff from his college days." I said in my defense to what seemed to be lazy procrastination. "Long time no see Carlotta. What's been up?" I said sitting back down at my husband's desk.

"Well, let's see… Oh, I just had a baby about five hours ago." Carly said with a toothy grin.

I felt my heart stop. I couldn't believe she had the baby and didn't have Gio try to contact me. "YOU HAD THE BABY?!" I yelled, ready to let her have it for not contacting me sooner, but Carly quickly shushed me.

"I know you're mad that we didn't contact you when I went into labor, but I felt that since you wouldn't be able to be here in person the next best thing was for you to meet the baby the first time on webcam.

The screen lowered to Carly's arms and there nestled comfortably in them was the most adorable baby sleeping. "Sam, I would like you to meet your niece." I didn't register much after niece. I just looked at the beautiful baby girl in her arms, and felt my heart melt. I knew from that moment that I was going to spoil her rotten.

"Carly, she is so beautiful" I said as Gio adjusted the webcam position so I could see all of three of them. "Congratulations guys," I tried to focus on everybody, but I was having a hard time looking away from my niece. "Carly, she looks just like you." I continued to gush.

"Thanks Sam," Carly said looking down at her little girl.

I was so caught up in starring at her that I almost forgot about a key fact in all this. "Does she have a name?" I asked finally focusing back on Carly and Gio.

They looked at each other and smiled. "Noemi, after Gio's great grandmother," She answered.

"I like it." I said focusing back on Noemi.

"Thanks," said Carly. "Her full name is Noemi Samantha Russo." My heart froze again at the mention of my name, or Noemi's middle name. "Noemi after her great great grandmother, and Samantha after her god-mother," Carly finished.

I broke out into a smile. "Are you guys serious?" I asked in shock. They nodded.

"And, not just for Noemi, but for all the kids," Gio stated.

"They love you Sam, and you treat them like they are yours. If anything happened to me and Gio, we want them to be with you because we know you would take great care of them, and love them unconditionally like we do." Carly added in.

If I was a crier I probably would have cried right then. My heart was so full of emotion, with everything that has been going on lately, but being given such an honor as this was enough to forget all of that.

"So," Gio continued. "Would you Sam, do us the honor of being our kids God- Mother?"

I smiled at them. "I would love to be their God-Mother guys" I answered full of joy and pride in my new appointed position in Lorenzo, Carlo, and Baby Noemi's lives. "Thank you guys so much for trusting me with this."

They nodded and we continued to talk. We talked about everything from how the delivery went to what's been going on since the last time we talked. Then she asked me about Jonathan.

I shot her a look that said 'long story'. "Oh," she said catching on to where this was going. "Gio, honey can you give us a minute please." She said facing Gio who was holding Noemi.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Sure, I'll just go see what the have in the cafeteria." He said putting the baby into her hospital bassinet. He kissed Carly on her forehead and waved bye to me before leaving the room.

"Okay, what happened?" Carly asked as soon as the door shut.

"I came clean about everything that happened with Freddie in Italy." I admitted as soon as she asked.

"And," Carly beckoned me to continue.

"He flipped out. Carly, I have never seen him act like that in the ten years we have known each other." I said sinking into Jonathan's desk chair.

"So, is that it? Is it over?" Carly asked.

I shook my head. "No, he said me seeing Freddie for four days, after I had left him, wasn't enough to end our marriage, but he's mad and needs time to adjust." I answered back. "But, he hasn't talked to me at all since then."

"Like, at all?" Carly asked her voice full of concern.

"I can count the number of words he's said to me on my hands…. Not how many times he's spoken to me, the number of words he's spoken to me." I answered back for clarity.

"Wow, Sam I'm sorry." Carly said.

"Yeah, me too," I said feeling that guilt I've been feeling the past few days.

"Well, where is he now?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He had something to handle for one of his past projects. He left yesterday." Carly nodded with a look that said she was thinking more than she was letting on. "Spit it out Carly, what are you thinking."

"Why are you putting yourself through all this Sam? Why don't you guys just call it quits?" She asked.

"Yeah because that's the right thing to do… 'Hey I know I cheated on you and all, and you still want us to try to make it work, but I'm leaving you again anyways. Even though I promised you I would try again.' What a great wife I am" I answered back sarcastically.

"But, Sam maybe all of this is a sign. I mean you, yourself said you had no business marrying Jonathan." Carly said. "And, let's face it everything that has happened in your marriage goes back to Freddie."

"Wait a minute, I thought you were against the whole Jonathan divorce and 'Seddie' reunited?"

"I was never against you leaving Jonathan. And, I was never against you and Freddie getting back together." She stated. I was about to comment when she cut me off. "I was against the way you and Freddie got together. I didn't think it was right of you two to be sneaking around the way you guys were."

I nodded in understanding. "Yeah, you're right, but it's too late now I made my bed and now I must lie in it. I chose Jonathan, and if he wants to try then we'll try."

"God, Sam do you hear yourself? You can't try to sustain a marriage because you're guilty of what you did. That's not going to make it work." Carly said in frustration.

"It's not just guilt Carly, I do love him too you know." It was true I did love Jonathan, and even though we still have issues. We need to try to fix this.

"But, you don't love him the way you love Freddie." Carly said giving me a knowing look.

"Carly, would you stop with the Freddie shit. Take him out of the equation that's clearly over. Even if I did still have feelings for him, there is nothing I can do about it. He's moved on. Hell, he has a girlfriend now." I answered back slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry okay, but I just don't think it's as over between you guys as you think." Carly said.

"So, what do you want me to do Carly, huh? Ruin his life as much as I ruined my life?" I said back. It grew silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Sam." Carly said breaking the silence. "I just want you to be happy whether it's with Jonathan or Freddie, or no one at all. I just don't believe you should feel trapped in your own marriage."

"I know, and thank you for caring so much, but I have to do what's best for me and my family, and that's my husband." I said in a last ditch to get her to understand. "Let's just drop it okay." I finished with a smile. She nodded her head and smiled back at me.

We changed the subject and acted as if the conversation we just had didn't happen at all. We kept talking until Noemi woke up and Carly had to feed her. After I got off the video chat Carly's words were still playing in my head. She had a point I couldn't lie about that even if I tried. But, one thing I pride myself on is loyalty I can't just exit my marriage because of feelings I had for an ex that came back into my life by chance.

I plugged my pear pod in to the speakers and put it on shuffle as I continued to unpack and think. My phone buzzed and I opened my text message to a picture of a newborn angel, who seems to make all my problems go away even if its for a little while, my god daughter. I smile and open up the next box that was full of Jonathan's architecture books.

I began to pull them out and put them on the shelf when I dropped one while I lost in my thoughts. I bent down to pick it up when something fell out of it. I bent down to pick up the envelope that was addressed to Jonathan and our Seattle address. Along with it was a picture of a baby.

I turned the picture over to the back and it said the baby, Morgan, was one month. However, the picture was taken back in December. It must be his niece or something. There was still much of Jonathan's family I haven't met yet because he barely talks to them himself.

I looked at the envelope and was about to put it all back into the book, but something told me I should read it. So, I didn't resist and reopened the envelope. It was a letter addressed to Jonathan.

_12/27_

_Dear Jonathan,_

_ I know that you told me that we could never see each other again, and I've held to my part in that. But, I feel like there is something you should know. I thought for a long time that I should hide it from you. After all, we ended us for the sake of your marriage; now I'm afraid my news will only make it harder on you. But, you need to know that we have a daughter. Her name is Morgan. She is one month, and so beautiful. She has your piercing hazel eyes. She's my light, the only reason I see life is worth living after loosing you. The more I look at her the more I know it will be unfair to her to grow up without a father. Not because you just didn't want to be in her life, but because I didn't have the guts to tell you she existed. I'm sorry that I'm just now springing this on you, but you have to understand I'm doing this for her, not me. I'm doing this for her and for you too, because you deserve to know. However, there is no pressure if you still don't want anything to do with us I understand. You have Samantha to think about. If you have any questions or concerns you know where to find me. Nothing has changed since we ended eight months ago. _

_I'm Sorry,_

_Julie_

_p.s. I attached a picture of her. Isn't she beautiful?_

I found myself reading the letter over and over again. I just couldn't believe what I was reading. So, I turned to the picture for clarity and there they were Jonathan's dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

This was Jonathan's, now 4 months old, daughter. 

* * *

**A/N Duh duh duh... The plot thickens... before it weakens lol. Alright 3 chapters left, which means the roller coaster is still going. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to try to have the next chapter up within the next two days, but we'll see. Busy days lie ahead. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N So, a little fact about me. I love music ALL music like from rap to rock from every generations. (limited country music) My friends have always told me that I have a song for every situation, which they find sort of annoying. Now I am inflicting their pain on yall. lol So it's not really a song fic more of them listening to the songs. You should play them while you're reading the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: With that being said I dont own iCarly... and I don't own Adele- He Won't Go and Gavin Degraw- Not Over You. **

* * *

Chapter 19

*Sam's POV*

_NYC, New York_

_4 hours later_

"_Some say I'll be better without you  
But they don't know you like I do  
Or at least the sides I thought I knew"_

"I can't beg this time  
It drags on as I lose my mind  
Reminded by things I find  
Like notes and clothes you left behind"

I was sitting on the floor in my fully furnished uptown penthouse with a wine glass and a bottle of red wine… well what used to be a bottle of red wine. I had drank, almost the full bottle, by myself.

Adele was on repeat and filling the apartment for the past 4 hours. I hadn't moved from this spot since I found it. The letter and the picture of… his other family. I drank some more at the thought of my stupidity. __

"Wake me up, wake me up when all is done  
I won't rise until this battle's won  
My dignity's become undone"

'Where did I go wrong?' Was all I could think about. I had three pictures in front of me on the floor, me and Jonathan's wedding photo, which just seemed like such a big waste of film. Then, there was the picture of Morgan, my husband's illegitimate daughter, which was the result of me and Jonathan sham of a marriage, and lastly a picture of me and Freddie from when we dated, that I managed to hold on to. We were sitting on the couch in the Shay's living room looking into each other's eyes with so much love. It was the same way we looked at each other in Italy.

"_But I won't go  
I can't do it on my own  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I'm willing to take the risk"_

"I won't go  
I can't do it on my own  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I'm willing to take the risk"

He has a kid… My husband, the guy who had just thrown a complete fit after finding out I had a brief affair with my ex-boyfriend has a whole other family. How long did he think he could hide that from me? I felt as if my eyes were just opened. All the random business trips that had increased within the first two years of our marriage, taking phone calls in other rooms, all the signs were there I just assumed he would never cheat on me.

__I feel like it was partly my fault. I knew I shouldn't have married Jonathan. I thought I loved him enough to make it work, but deep down I knew that wasn't a reason to marry anyone. I didn't love him with my full heart. I never gave him all of me, because I had already given myself up.__

"So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride  
What if I lose my heart and fail the climb?  
I won't forgive me if I give up trying"

"I heard his voice today  
I didn't know a single word he said  
Not one resemblance to the man I met  
Just a vacant broken boy instead"

I'm an idiot. I had him in my arms again, and I chose the guy who apparently never cared about me to begin with. All that anger that I had managed to slowly rid myself of after Freddie left me the first time came rising back up to the surface after Jonathan's speech that last night in Italy. Maybe, because I never got over it, I was just so happy to have him back with me that I just didn't care. But, that means it would have eventually blown up in my face. There were clues about that. Like, that night when he called me demon. I hadn't been called that since the day he left, and it brought a sort of aching pain when he called me it.

_"But I won't go  
I can't do it on my own  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I'm willing to take the risk"_

"I won't go  
I can't do it on my own  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I am willing to take the risk"

But, was that reason enough to just completely abandon the thought of us? I didn't even give him a chance to explain himself. I just settled for Jonathan. Settling… I seemed to be doing that a lot since Freddie left. I settled for this whole lifestyle that I was portraying. Sam Puckett juvenile delinquent turned Samantha Puckett-Wells doting housewife? It didn't even sound like me. I was never meant to be a house wife. Grant it back then I didn't think I would be anything more than a criminal, but Carly and Freddie changed that. They showed me I was capable of way more than I thought. They were the whole reason I went to college in the first place. I wanted to make something more of myself and I did. And, I gave it all away to become a house wife? All of a sudden I felt I had taken ten steps back into nothing.

"_There will be times  
We'll try and give it up  
Bursting at the seams, no doubt  
We'll almost fall apart then burn the pieces  
To watch them turn to dust  
But nothing will ever taint us"_

"I won't go  
I can't do it on my own  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I'm willing to take the risk

I won't go  
I can't do it on my own  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I am willing to take the risk

__I wonder what would of happened if I would have married Freddie. Would I have still made the same choices that I made without him? I always thought me and Freddie would be able to make it through anything. I always thought that it would be us in the end, but I ruined that when I walked out the last time. He's moved on to that model slut. So, it's too late right? It wouldn't be fair to him. Me coming in and out of his life, it's nothing but drama. I should know, he did it to me. I should continue to walk away like I've been doing because he's moved on to… her.

_"Will he... will he still remember me?  
Will he still love me even when he's free?  
Or will he go back to the place where he would choose the poison over me?"_

"When we spoke yesterday,  
He said to hold my breath and sit and wait  
"I'll be home so soon, I won't be late""

Dumb slut… I can't believe he's with her still. She's not his type. She was a typical model I bet she's only with him because of his Hollywood status; she wouldn't even taken a second glance at Freddie if she saw him before fame. Freddie deserves someone who understands him, and knows he's more than just some director icon. He was meant to be amazing even if wasn't famous. Someone who saw him become the man he is today. That went through life with him and knows his ends and outs, like what he went through with his crazy ass mother. He doesn't even like daffodils. Freddie's ex-girlfriends may have been daffodil like, but at least they were intelligent, even that bitch Valerie was an evil genius.

_"He won't go  
He can't do it on his own  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
He's willing to take the risk"_

"So I won't go  
He can't do it on his own  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I'm willing to take the risk"

'What did I do?' Was the only thing I could think about. I had royally fucked up. I should've told Freddie how I felt in Italy. Maybe then I would actually be happy in his arms; versus me sitting here starring at pictures of what caused my whole world to turned upside down. It all started when I lost Freddie. It didn't take long for me to notice I was crying.

_"Cause he won't go  
He can't do it on his own  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
We're willing to take the risk"_

"I won't go  
I can't do it on my own  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I'm willing to take the risk"

The tears wouldn't stop. The more I tried to stop them the more they came. One thing was for certain it was time to move on, even if that meant alone. I was not staying here though. I have learned my lesson, there was only one guy for me, and it's been that same guy since I was a kid. I wiped my tears and got off the floor. I had to stop wallowing in pity. I had lost my marriage, my dignity, and Freddie but it didn't mean I shouldn't keep moving forward. I knew exactly where to go from here. I picked up my phone, and dialed. I took a deep breath before sticking the phone to my ear.

"Hey Carly, I need a favor."

*Freddie's POV*

_Los Angeles, California_

_Two Days Later_

My movie finally has a release date. It is premièring here in Hollywood in six months. So, anyone could see why I would be a little distracted while my current… whatever she is to me, was sitting next to me on my couch gnawing on my neck, trying to seduce me.

I had told her that I was going to be working all night, but I let her come over anyways. It's nice to have her around. She helps to keep my mind from wondering.

"You know, you could at least pretend you're enjoying this." She said taking a break from her neck nibbling.

"Hm… Oh, I am babe. It's just I have to review this trailer and write my notes of what I want changed and everything so it can be released, you know. Time is ticking the première is only six months away." I proclaimed as I continued to work on my laptop.

She rolled her eyes and scooted to her spot on the couch. I could tell I had done it this time. "You know what Freddie, I don't see why you continue to have me come over here just to tell me 'we can't do this right now I have a conference call, or a meeting in the morning, or I need to finish this, or I have an interview in an hour." She complained. "All I want is a little time with you is that so hard to give."

"Hailey," I turned towards her. "You knew when we started this that this was my busiest time in my work. I have a movie about to come out and next to my producers I'm in charge, which means a lot of responsibility." I answered back. It was true this move success was relying on all of us as a team if I didn't do my part, and make sure everyone else did there's it could end in an epic fail.

"I guess," she answered back. I turned back to my computer about to continue working. "But," she continued. I knew it was too good to be true. "I still feel like you're working so much, and keeping me at arms length due to a little someone you left behind in Seattle." She said crossing her arms.

Here we go again. Ever since Sam told her about our history, every problem me and Hailey have had goes back to her. Sam should have never told her about us. Part of me feels she did it out of spite.

I gave her a dumbfounded look. "What does she have to do with anything?" I asked, once again backing up from my laptop.

"You're not over her. That's why you work so much. And, that's why you refuse to make us official, or better yet, have sex with me."

"Um, I've been busy Hailey. I don't exactly have time to rip your damn clothes off every time you want me to." I answered back a little offended. We hadn't had sex yet and it's been a little over a month.

I don't know why I won't do it. It's not like it's sacred to me. I mean, I've had sex with a few girls other than Sam. I just didn't want to go there with Hailey, and she felt the exact opposite of me.

"Oh please, you're a fucking guy, Freddie… Guys always make time." She came back. I couldn't argue with her there. I didn't know many guys who were using "I don't have time" as an excuse. Hell, they would rather be late if that was the reason not to get it in.

"Look, I'm sorry if you're mad because I've been… putting it off. But, I don't want to just have sex with you because I'm a guy who has needs. I've never been that type of person to just fuck a girl to do it." It was true I felt like you should make each girl, no matter how many you have had, feel a little special. Who wants to feel like a temporary screw before you move on to the next one? "I want to take my time with it. We have plenty of time." I said grabbing her hands.

"I'm not asking for hotel rooms and flower petals special, Freddie. Being with you would be special to me because I really like you… But, I'm not sure if you feel the same about me." She said. I turned my head searching for something to say to make her feel better. She grabbed my face and made me look at her again. "I can't compete with a ghost from your past." She finished.

Damn, I didn't know what to say to convince her that I was over Sam. I could just go ahead and have sex with her, but that wouldn't be right, would it? I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off.

"No, don't say anything else. What we both need is time to think about everything that was said just now. More importantly, you need to figure out what you really want." She pulled me to her and kissed me hard, as if she was trying to force me to feel something, but I didn't. She pulled away and touched my face. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay." With that she got up and left my house.

My mind was reeling. I was really confused about what had just happened. Did we just break up, or whatever it is you do when you're in our situations? All because she doesn't want to complete with my ex, she's not even competing with her. Sam and I are completely over. I can't believe this is happening, all because I wouldn't sleep with her. I mean, we hadn't, but I still took her on dates, and we made out a lot. Why can't that be enough for her?

All these questions we're beginning to make mind shift to other places that I wasn't trying to go. All I could think about is that long golden blonde hair. I began to smile. I shook thoughts of her out of my head quickly. I wasn't about to go there.

I needed noise. I minimized the screen I was working on. When I looked at my screen saver I smiled at the beautiful baby girl that was on the screen. My niece, or should I say my god-daughter, Carly and Gio had video chatted me the day she was born and gave me the news. I was thrilled when they asked me to be her God-Father. Noemi Samantha Russo. She was the brand new light in my life, and helps me smile even when I don't feel like smiling.

However, she did open one sore wound. I had realized that her middle name was Samantha, which prompted me to ask Gio the next day when we talked why they didn't ask Sam. Turns out we're both her God Parents. Not that I mind, but what if something ever really did happen to Carly and Gio? Due to our current situation, I didn't want to have to fight Sam about who is going to take of the kids, and I wouldn't split them up. However, deep down I know the kids would come first for me and Sam, we will make it work even if we are on the outs.

There she goes sneaking back into my memories. I resumed my mission and turned on my pear-tunes placing it on shuffle. The first song that popped up I wasn't expecting. It's like my laptop was trying to tell me something that I didn't want to hear.

"_Dreams, that's where I have to go  
to see your beautiful face, anymore  
I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio  
Hope, hope there's a conversation  
where we both admit we had it good but  
until then its alienation, I know, that much is understood  
And I realize"_

"_If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you  
Not over you"_

The song filled my entire living room making me really regretting having my laptop synced to my surround sound. I heard the song before the words started playing, but I couldn't force myself to turn it off. Even though I had no business listening to it, it was like a need I didn't want. I hadn't seen or talked to Sam in three weeks. Didn't mean I didn't have an urge to reach out to her, but I had meant what I said in Italy. I wanted all of her or none of her at all. Yeah, it sucks to feel that way, but I don't know what else to do. I screwed up when I left ten years ago.__

"Damn, damn girl you do it well  
And I thought you were innocent  
You took this heart and put it through hell  
But still you're magnificent  
I I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me  
Turn around and I'm back in the game  
Even better than the old me  
But I'm not even close without you"

"If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth.  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you"

I didn't even realize I was singing along, very loud I might add. This completely be witching song had managed to bring out all my emotions out that I thought I was good at hiding. Thought, being the keyword; apparently I was no good at hiding them from Hailey. Who, had just walked out to give me some time to think about what I really wanted, or who. I didn't want Sam anymore, right? I mean she was an important part of me. I needed time to get over her; it just wasn't going to happen overnight. Real love doesn't just disappear, but at the same time it shouldn't take ten years to get over someone either.

_"And if I had the chance to renew  
You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
I could get back on the right track  
But only if you'd be convinced  
So until then"_

Like seriously, this song was preaching to the choir. Right now this song was my life story, which is just straight up pitiful. Who pines for their ex for ten years? No one I know, maybe a year or two, but ten. The shameful part is I know how I really feel, and lying to myself is only making the situation worse because it's hurting people around me now. I'm hurting Hailey's feelings because I can't seem to get over Sam. Carly and Gio walk on eggshells when they talk to me, hell they didn't even want to tell me Sam was our God-Daughter's, God-Mother. Not mention all this shit completely wrecked my friendship with Sam. She's like an addiction I keep getting sucked back into, and I like that feeling, because it feels so right. That doesn't make it right though, but one thing I know for certain if she ever wanted me back I would go not matter what has happened between us. __

"If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth"

'Come on Benson, get over it she is married.' I tell myself that every time she crosses my mind. She wanted to work on her marriage, and honestly I could understand that. Sam is loyal always has been, even when we were younger and she couldn't stand me. She would always pick me over any stranger or acquaintance. I fucked up; I fucked up bad the day I left her. I see that now. She values loyalty and I left her stranded. I wish we had, had the chance to talk all of this out so I could explain myself, but once you've fucked up with Sam it's a done deal. She's very prideful and stubborn, and it's hard to get her trust back.

I decided I needed to get back to work. The song continued to play, but I added fuel to my fire by putting it on repeat. I had played strong director Freddie the past four going on five months enough was enough. I needed to wallow in my pain, for tonight. Didn't mean I still didn't have work to do though.

***Knock knock knock***

***Ding dong***

Oh, that must be the food Hailey and I had order almost an hour ago. I stood up and headed towards my foyer area. The doorbell had rang a few more times before I made it there. He was an impatient delivery guy. I looked through the hole and saw someone walking back down the driveway towards the entrance gate. It was dark so I couldn't tell who it was, but seriously does the dude not see how big this house is walking to the door takes time, weird, much? I opened the door, which caused the person, girl I'm guessing because her hair swung over her shoulder, to turn around before I could even say anything.

"Hey…Freddie," she said breathing extremely hard.

"Sam?" I said. It was Sam standing there holding me and Hailey's food.

"_No matter what I say, I'm not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you"_

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the turning point! Review please! _**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There is a present for you guys at the end ;)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 20

*Sam's _POV_*

_Los Angeles, California_

_Same Day_

I walked back up to the house. I wasn't quite sure I was breathing. I honestly don't know if coming here was the right thing to do. But, I figured I needed to face my dragons head on and quit running from them.

When I got up to the door Freddie moved to the side and let me in. Both of us were silent I stood in his foyer. He had music going that was filling the whole house "Dream On" by Areosmith. He always did have a thing for the classics.

He gestured for me to follow him and we ended up in his living room. I laughed on the inside at his huge Galaxy Wars poster over his mantel, typical Freddie.

"Your house looks even better in person, Freddie." I finally managed to say, putting his food down on the table.

"Thanks," He said back. He still looked like he had seen a ghost. I know that look well it's been happening more and more since he came back in my life. "Sam, what are you doing here?" He finally asked sitting down on the couch. "And, why do you have my food?"

"Oh, the delivery guy couldn't get you to answer at the front gate so I offered to bring it up. He had more deliveries to make." I answered back about the second question.

"How did you manage to get past the gate?" He asked me causing a smile and laugh from me.

"Come on Freddie. It's me, you really think I can't find my way around a security gate." I laughed.

He cracked a small smile and nodded his head. "You still didn't answer my first question."

I looked at him and shook my head. I can't believe I flew all this way to ask one little question that really shouldn't matter anymore, but I need to know.

"I need to ask you something." I started. He beckoned me to continue. "Why did you just disappear ten years ago?" The words came out easy for me. His facial expression said that he didn't know how to answer the question though, so I continued. "I just don't understand how someone can claim to love someone so much, but leave and not ever talk to them again."

I felt my blood pressure rising from anger all over again, but this conversation was bound to happen sooner or later if I ever wanted my friend back.

"Look Sam, I know how bad it seems…"

"How bad it seems? Try, IS Freddie, you don't just do stupid shit like that you could've at least sent me a damn email to let me know you were still breathing." I interrupted.

"Sam, there's something you should know." He said standing up and walking over to me.

"What?"

He gestured for me to sit down, meaning whatever this is I wasn't going to like it, at all. I sat down and he stayed standing and took some steps back. "Look, you're right I did try to stay away, but I couldn't." I opened my mouth to cut in, but he stopped me. "Sam, just let me finish please. I can't believe I'm about to tell you this, but after sophomore year I saw you… with Jonathan."

"What," I asked for clarification because obliviously what he was saying was not getting through to me.

"I was trying to finish school you know, so I managed to not come home. I went to school through every break except for spring break. My mom came to me for the holidays. Until, she decided I needed to slow down and forbid me to not, not come home for summer break after Sophomore year. When I got there I was determined to see you, I know I could've called, but I didn't want to it wouldn't of been the same. However, I knew you had moved out of your mom's house, so I didn't know how to find you."

He sat down in the chair across from his couch which I was sitting on. He looked as if he was thinking of how to word his next half of this confession.

"I ended up running into Wendy. She told me during our conversation that you had enrolled into community college with her. She told me you guys had a few classes together, but when you got your associates degree you transferred. She also told me where you were staying." He stopped and put his head in his hands before looking back at me. "Sam, you're not going to like what I have to say next, please, keep in mind that I believed I was doing the right thing. I went to your apartment complex, and I was looking for you apartment number. I never got out the car I was just circling around the buildings, but I found yours. I parked the car, and was about to get out when I saw you with Jonathan. You guys were walking to his car and talking and laughing, so I assumed you had moved on , and I decided that I would let you. That's why I stayed away, it wasn't that I didn't love you. It was that you had moved on without me."

I don't know how long I starred at him before I stood up and walked over to him, and slapped him hard across the face.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU FUCKING CAME TO SEATTLE, WASHINGTON AND SPIED ON ME, BUT DIDN'T HAVE THE BALLS TO COME TALK TO ME YOURSELF!" I yelled at him.

Freddie stood up rubbing his face. "IT WASN'T THAT SIMPLE SAM, HOW YOU WOULD HAVE REACTED IF YOU THOUGHT I MOVED ON?!"

"I WOULD'VE CHECKED MY FACTS FREDDIE! ME AND JONATHAN WEREN'T EVEN TOGETHER AT THE TIME! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" I asked as I began to pace.

"WELL I SEE THAT NOW, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THEN! I JUST ASSUMED!"

"WOW, FREDDIE THAT HAS TO BE ONE OF THE LOWEST THINGS YOU EVER DID! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST SAID HI EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO RUIN MY LIFE'S PROGRESS!"

"Look Sam, let's be honest, we're poison for each other. It was hard enough for us to walk away from each other the first two times doing it again would've killed us. Well, at least it would've killed me." He said grabbing me by the shoulders to keep me still.

"WELL I'LL NEVER KNOW CAUSE I WASN'T GIVEN THE FUCKING CHANCE TO FIND OUT! AND, WAIT A DAMN MINUTE, YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU KNEW WHO JONATHAN WAS BEFORE YOU SAW HIM OR ME FOR THAT MATTER?" I asked shaking his hands off my shoulder.

"Well not exactly. I didn't know Jonathan's name when I saw you two together, and I didn't know you guys stayed together that long. I didn't realize he was the same person until…"

"ITALY," I finished for him. I started laughing before sitting back on the couch. "Freddie this is so screwed up."

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't think this all the way through Sam. I wasn't supposed to see you ever again. So, you could be happily married."

"Happily married? You're fucking with me right? You call what you saw happily married? No, Freddie I didn't have a chance at being "happily married" because you walked away and took that chance with you."

"How was I supposed to know that Sam, huh? You never asked me to stay." Freddie said.

"OH SO NOW IT'S MY DAMN FAULT, FOR LETTING YOU CHASE YOUR FUCKING DREAMS?" I said standing back up.

"SAM, IF YOU WANTED ME TO STAY YOU SHOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING! INSTEAD YOU JUST WENT ON AND ON ABOUT FRESH STARTS AND NEW LIVES!" He yelled back.

"AND, YOU TOOK THAT SHIT AND RAN WITH IT! LIKE YOU DID WHEN YOU SAW ME WITH JONATHAN RIGHT? WOW, FREDDIE I WAS SAYING THAT SO YOU AND CARLY WOULDN'T FEEL BAD ABOUT GOING ON YALL'S NEW ADVENTURES! IT WAS THE ONLY DAMN WAY I KNEW HOW TO COPE WITH THAT SHIT!"

"BUT, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST FUCKING ASK ME TO STAY, SAM?"

"BECAUSE, MIT WAS YOUR DREAM FREDDIE! I KNEW WHAT YOU WANTED OUT OF YOUR LIFE AND I WASN'T GOING TO STAND IN YOUR WAY!"

"OH THAT'S BULLSHIT SAM AND YOU KNOW IT! I WAS HINTING AROUND STAYING FOR FOUR DAMN MONTHS! I WAS TORN BETWEEN UNIVERSITY OF WASHINGTON AND MIT FOR A REASON SAM! I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU, BUT NO 'GO, YOU SAID, DON'T STAY BEHIND FOR ME I WANT TO GET MY LIFE STARTED TOO!' FACE IT SAM, IT WAS YOUR DAMN PRIDE. IT'S ALWAYS YOUR GOD DAMN PRIDE THAT KEEPS YOU FROM DOING ANY LOGICAL THING!" He yelled grabbing the food off the table and walking towards his kitchen.

I followed him in there as he took two plates down and began flinging Chinese food on to one of the plates. I stood on the other side of the island completely heated. He had managed to turn this whole thing around to seem like it was my fault. "SO WHAT IF IT WAS MY PRIDE, HUH? YOU COULD'VE ASKED ME TO GO WITH YOU OR BETTER YET… KEPT IN CONTACT WITH ME! THEN, MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE ASKED ME TO GO WITH YOU THEN!" I grabbed the other plate and snatched the kung pow chicken out of his hands.

"I PLANNED ON IT! ONCE AGAIN YOU WERE GOING ON AND ON ABOUT NEW LIVES THAT I FIGURED YOU DIDN'T WANT TO COME!" He said taking two beers out of the refrigerator and handing me one. This is weird who argues with someone, while being a gracious host?

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN, ASUMMING SHIT!"

"LOOK SAM, I GET ALRIGHT I FUCKED UP BAD, BUT WE HAD A SECOND CHANCE! REMEMBER ITALY, WHEN YOU DECIDED TO GO BACK TO YOUR DOUCHE A HUSBAND!"

"I KNEW YOU WOULD THROW THAT SHIT BACK IN MY FACE! FREDDIE, UNFORTUNATLEY HE IS MY HUSBAND! I COULDN'T WAIT ON YOU FOREVER, BUT I WOULDN'T HAVE MARRIED HIM IF I KNEW YOU WERE COMING BACK!" I admitted as we starred at each other from opposite sides of the island.

"BUT, YOU DID SAM! AND, THEN WHEN WE FINALLY HAD US BACK AGAIN, YOU UP AND DECIDED TO STAY IN A LOVELESS MARRIAGE BECAUSE YOUR DAMN PRIDE!" He said taking the top off his beer.

I felt myself calm down. For once it wasn't my pride that kept me from leaving Jonathan it was something deeper than that. "My pride is not what kept me from leaving Jonathan, Freddie. It was fear that you would up and leave again."

Freddie stopped drinking at my words. His eyes soften and for once since this whole argument started he was speechless, so I continued.

"Freddie, I thought we were going to be it. I thought that even though we didn't have the title we were still kind of together. All the late night phone calls, random make out sessions just for the hell of it, eating dinner at your place, and sneaking me into your house and letting me sleep with you when me and my mom got into it really bad. I knew you were it for me along time ago Freddie, and I thought you felt the same way. Until, you left. Then I realized that no matter how much you love someone you can't make them stay with you. Freddie, you walked away once you could've done it again and I couldn't let my heart take that risk again."

I felt shattered. I was standing here as vulnerable as I could get. The tears had began before I found the will to stop them.

"I didn't understand it Freddie. I played everything that happened between us in my mind trying to figure out where did I go wrong, but nothing made sense. I knew it had to be me. It was either that or the fact that you had moved on. The only conclusion that made sense was that you didn't love me!" I felt the words sting, not only me but from his facial expression he made it hurt him too. He started walking towards me. My tears were free falling at this point "I was left broken Freddie, you took a huge part of me that I couldn't get back. And, I still haven't gotten it back."

He didn't waste anymore time. He just grabbed my face and kissed me hard. So hard in fact, that I felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of my body. The room was spinning and I felt my knees giving in under his touch. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like we had been kissing for hours.

When he pulled away, I saw the agony in his face. He rested his forehead on mine and grabbed my hands. "I'm sorry Sammy. I am so sorry. I did a lot of things I am not proud of you I was being a major asshole. But, one thing I will forever be proud of is loving you, and don't you ever for one second believe that I could ever stop loving you because I can't. Even, when I tried it was impossible. You have always been the only girl for me that's why no one else worked out."

I nodded my head and he kissed me again. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let my pride get in the way of what I wanted. I should've told you I wanted to come with you, or tried harder to reach out to you. And, as for Italy, I should've have never got in that taxi." I said pulling him into a hug. "That was by far the biggest mistake I ever made, but it's over now I left him for good."

Freddie pulled away and placed his skeptic eyes back on me. I didn't blame him last time I said I left Jonathan I went back because a little doubt in us. "What exactly is 'for good'?"

"I put all my stuff in storage until I figure out what's next and I signed the divorce papers I filed for while we were in Italy." I said reassuringly.

"You filed for divorce papers while we were in Italy?" He asked letting out a small laugh.

"Hey, I was fully planning on leaving Jonathan, for you, I just let myself get in the way."

I said wrapping my arms around his neck. I picked them up from my lawyers office right when we got back from Italy. I kept them hidden in one of my cookbooks meaning to get rid of them, but something told me to keep them.

"So, what made you leave for good because I know it wasn't the fact that you missed me. You're still the same prideful Sam you have always been."

I would tell him, but I have a feeling that would reveal it's self in due time. Right now I just wanted to enjoy this. "The reasons irrelevant right now and I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well in that case." He said leaning in to kiss me again, but I turned my head before he had the chance to. There was one more problem that needed to be resolved.

"Not so fast Benson, what about your little model slut, Kailey? Where does she fit into all of this?" I asked.

He laughed and shook his head. "Her name is Hailey, she is not a slut, and more importantly she is not you. Which, she knows because she dumped me right before you got here because I'm not over you. See Puckett, fate has a way of working it's self out."

"That or we're too addicted to each other that no one else wants to touch us with a ten foot pole." I said with a laugh before reaching up and pulling him into a wanting kiss.

It didn't take him long to catch my drift. He picked me up and put me on top of the counter. We continued to make out on the counter. It was full of love and passion, not rushed like it felt when we were in Italy. I loved it.

After awhile items of clothing were being taken off and thrown into the distance. We were down to our underwear, when we decided to move this into his bedroom. He picked me up never breaking the kiss and carried me up the stairs.

He laid me down on the bed and removed my bra placing kisses along side my neck moving down and stopping at my breast. He took me into his mouth while he played with the other. I began to moan under his touch. I felt him grin against me and his hand moved down lower going inside my panties.

My breath was caught as he began to rub in circular motion. I let out an even louder moan causing him to move his entire body off of me and down to the end of the bed. He stopped only long enough to take my panties completely off. He began to rub my clit again before sticking a finger inside. He pumped for a minute before adding another finger. I looked over at the door praying it wouldn't be like last time when we had gotten this far, but no one came busting through, which caused me to smile a little. He kept pumping his fingers as he bent down and licked my clit.

"Oh God, Freddie that feels so good," I managed to say with what voice I could find.

He took that as a plead for more replacing his fingers with his tongue. He was driving me wild I couldn't stop moaning. It wasn't long before I was meeting his tongue with my thrusting hips. The faster I moved the closer I got until I reached my climax. I let go of my arch and lay back on the bed.

Freddie let out a small laugh. "Easy mama, we have all night." He said in a low sexy voice before removing his boxers and climbing back on top of me. I love it when he calls me mama.

"Wait, what about…" I started as I realized he was getting ready to push inside of me.

He kissed me to shut me up. "Tonight Sammy, it's all about you. Think about it as an apology." He said before pulling me into another kiss. He pushed inside of me nice and slow; my moans being covered with his kisses.

He pumped in and out of me at steady pace. We starred at each others eyes, until I had to close them because he managed to find my sweet spot. My moans begin to get louder. I wrapped my legs around him beckoning him to go deeper and faster. "Mmmm, Freddie please."

"Your wish is my command, Sammy." He said pumping harder. I was in pure ecstasy eventually my moans became his name. I couldn't stop saying it. I didn't even realize how close I was until I reached it again. I laid there for a few seconds to catch my breath.

I knew it wasn't over because Freddie's cock was still hard. He hadn't got his fill yet. Even though he claimed this night was about me, I still wanted to do something for him too. I flipped him over with out any warning and climbed on top of him.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Shhh, mama knows what her nub likes" I whispered in his ear turning around to where my back was towards his face. I pushed myself onto his cock and began to ride.

"Aww, shit Sam." Was all Freddie said. I wasn't expecting him to say more than that. I know how to rock my nubs world. All I heard was groans as I rode him. I really didn't know why reverse cowgirl was his favorite position, but I had found out through Gibby after we broke up, he had "accidently" forwarded a message that said it to me. Why they were even talking about it is still beyond me, but now I can tell though he really is turned on by it.

He grabbed my hips holding me still and began to push himself inside of me at fast pace. When I could tell he was loosing momentum, I took that as a chance to change positions turning around this time facing him.

We started back up both of us thrusting into each other, and starring into each others' eyes. We picked up the pace the longer we starred at each other. The closer I got to my third orgasm, the more I moaned.

As I climaxed, I let out a throaty, "I love you," which was enough to send Freddie over right after me. I collapsed on top of him this time not even wanting to move. I loved being this close to him.

After a few minutes Freddie and I climbed under his covers and he wrapped his arms around me. He was still placing little pecks along my shoulder up to my hair.

"I love you too," was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep in my Freddie's arms. Where I was always meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: SUPRISE IT WASN'T A DREAM! This is my Easter basket replacement present for you guys! Hope you guys have a great Easter! 2 chapters left! I'm starting to work on my next story I'm going to have that first chapter up soon. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- And, we're back. Sorry couldn't have this up this weekend was spending quality time with the fam. Anyways here is the next to last chapter of What Happens in Italy... Hope you guys enjoy! Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes you see. I've noticed that when I upload this late I tend to miss alot of them in my proof read and don't catch them until the next day. lol**

**Disclaimer- As you guys know, I don't iCarly.**

* * *

Chapter 21

*Freddie's POV*

_Los Angeles, California_

_The Next Day_

I woke up in a haze as all the memories from last night came rushing back into my memory. I felt like I had dreamed about all of it, Sam coming over, the heated fight, and the excellent make up afterwards. It all seemed too good to actually be true, but I knew it was when I looked to my left and see Sam's golden hair sprawled across my pillows and bare back hanging out of my covers I know it really happened.

I smile at the look of her as she turned over. I know I must have worn her out she was knocked out. That thought caused me to smile even harder, pleased with myself, and with her. I had her back, that's all that mattered. Through all the shit we put each other through we had finally found our way back to each other. And, I was never letting her go again.

I scooted closer to her and began to place kisses along her bare back up to her neck. She began to shift under my kisses before she flipped over and opened her eyes. I sent her a smirk and bent down to kiss her, which she gratefully returned.

"Good morning, handsome." She said with a smile putting her arms around my neck as I shifted above her in between her legs.

"Morning back to you, beautiful," I said back as I began to place more kisses along her neckline. "How did you sleep last night?" I asked before placing pecks back on her lips.

"Like a baby, you have the most comfortable bed ever." She commented back between kisses.

"That's great."

"Uhm, now shut up Nub." She said pulling me into a deeper kiss. She wrapped her legs around my waist as if to ask me for a repeat of last night. Not that she had to ask I was willing to give it to her anytime or day. We continued to kiss, I was about to take it even further, when the doorbell rang.

"Not happening," I said laying my head on her shoulder. I started to get up, but Sam pulled me even closer.

"Nooo, just let them go." She begged biting on my earlobe.

I groaned as I hardened. "I would, but that's probably Chloe and I have some papers for her to take up to the studio and they need to be there before this afternoon."

She pouted as the doorbell rang again. "Fine, but you better hurry back." She got up and covered herself with my sheets and tossed me my boxers. She leaned over the bed making sure her back arched to kiss me. "I'm going to go brush my teeth."

I watched her walk into my bathroom only turning around to wink at me. The doorbell rang again causing me to throw my boxers and a pair of basketball shorts on faster. I ran down the stairs.

Chloe is going to get an earful. I opened the door and automatically started criticizing her. "You know you have got to work on your tim…ing?" I stopped mid rant when I realized it wasn't Chloe at the door. It was a very angry Jonathan holding the divorce papers in his hand.

"Where the hell is she?" He asked pushing his way into my house.

"Sure, you can come in?" I sarcastically answered.

"Cut the bullshit Benson. Where the hell is my wife?" He asked slamming the papers on my table in the foyer.

"I got a better question… Who the fuck do you think you are that you can come in to my fucking house demanding answers?" I asked shutting the door.

"I'M SAMANTHA'S HUSBAND, AND I KNOW SHE'S HERE!" He answered stepping up as if he was about to punch me.

"FROM THE LOOKS OF THOSE PAPERS YOU CARRYING AROUND, I'LL SAY YOU'RE HER EX-HUSBAND! AND I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU A DAMN THING!" I charged him right back.

We were standing close to each other, and I can tell neither of us was going to back down. This had been boiling for the last ten years. For me, because the idea of him being with Sam was killing me, and for him, because I was the reason his marriage would never work; whether I came back or not.

We were so busy in the stand-off we didn't even here Sam come out of the bedroom. "Jonathan," was all she said to demand both of our attention causing both of us to take a step back.

When I looked up at her all I saw was a fire in her eyes. She was holding papers of her own in her hand, and she was wearing nothing but one of my shirts. That was all I had time to process before Jonathan's right hook slammed into my face.

It didn't take long to register what had just happened. The reaction came natural as my fist slammed into his face as well. We grabbed each other's shirt shoving into walls all over my foyer and into my den where we both ended up falling onto the floor as the punches continue to fly. He got one good punch in on my left eye; in return I gave him a fat lip. I was aiming to break his jaw, but I didn't. We continued to roll and throw punches until Sam screamed that enough was enough.

She came to us and pulled us apart. "KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY! BEFORE ONE OF YOU SERIOUSLY GET HURT!" She took her hand off of Jonathan's chest and put her focus on me. She pushed my hair back as she checked my eye. "Go to the kitchen and put some ice on that eye now." She instructed me turning back to face Jonathan.

"But, Sam," I started but she cut me off.

"JUST DO IT, FREDDIE! I need to talk to Jonathan." She never took her eyes off Jonathan as the words passed through her mouth. The look in her eyes still held the fire they had when she first saw him. I could tell that they had some unfinished business and it wasn't going to be pretty. So I didn't put up a fight I just dismissed myself to the kitchen.

*Sam's POV*

We continued our stare down until Freddie exited the room. As soon as he was out Jonathan walked over to the foyer table and grabbed the divorce papers.

"You mind telling me why the hell I come home from a business trip to find a note that says 'I'm done,' with divorce papers and all your shit gone, huh? And, then if that's not enough I call Carly for her to tell me that you went to Los Angeles? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE, SAM?

"I'LL ANSWER THAT JONATHAN, WHEN YOU TELL ME WHO THE FUCK JULIE AND MORGAN ARE!" I answered back. He starred at me as if I just told him I killed his parents.

"How…How do you know about…" He started to choke out.

"Let's just say next time you want to hide a secret from your wife you should probably unpack your own shit." I stated throwing the picture and letter at him. They landed right in front of him. "They fell out of one of your damn books."

He bent down and picked them up. "Look Sam, I know how bad…" I cut him off before he could even start.

"OH, SKIP THE BULLSHIT JONATHAN! DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT I WAS NEVER GOING TO FIND OUT? HOW LONG DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD HIDE YOUR SECRET FAMILY FROM ME" I yelled from across the room.

"I WASN'T PLANNING ON HIDING IT FROM YOU SAMANTHA!" He put his hand on his head and moved closer to me. "Look, I found out right after you left for Italy. I didn't know what to do, so I asked for a paternity test, because I knew it would ruin us. The results came in while we were in Italy. I was planning on telling you then, you mentioned the divorce thing and Freddie was back in your life, and I panicked. I didn't want to lose you Samantha."

He could not be serious right now. It was taking everything in me not to clobber him myself. "How long," I asked crossing my arms to keep them to myself.

"What?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB JONATHAN WELLS! HOW LONG WERE YOU SLEEPING WITH HER?!"

He looked down at the floor I could tell he didn't want to answer. "A year and a half," was all he said before my hand reacted slamming into the side of his face. He touched the side of his face. "I deserved that." Was all he said.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT YOU DID! THIS IS SO FUCKED UP JONATHAN! ALL OF IT, AND YOU KNOW THE WORST PART? I'M NOT EVEN PISSED ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND DAUGHTER, OR THE FACT THAT YOU WERE FUCKING HER BEHIND MY BACK ALL THIS TIME! I'M PISSED AT THE FACT THAT YOU ACTED SO PERFECT AND LIKE I WAS THE ONLY ONE IN THE WRONG FOR SEEING MY EX FOR A FEW DAYS!" I yelled into his face.

"I KNOW SAMANTHA! And, I'm sorry. But, do you know how it feels to be second place to a guy that left for ten years. And, if knowing you will never be enough is the worst thing that can happen the asshole comes back. And, you just fall all over him."

"BUT, THAT WAS AFTER YOU STARTED SLEEPING AROUND JONATHAN! THAT DOESN'T ACCOUNT FOR YOUR ACTIONS BEFORE!"

OH PLEASE, SAM, YOU NEVER LOVED ME THE WAY YOU LOVED FREDDIE! AND, I THOUGHT I COULD HANDLE THAT! BUT, JULIE CAME ALONG AND SHOWED ME WHAT REAL LOVE IS!" We were both breathing hard heated with our anger towards each other. Neither of us ever realized how big the hole we dug for ourselves had managed to get, but it could suck up the whole Earth. "THAT'SWHY I DID IT!"

"BUT, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME GO IN ITALY! WHY DRAG OUT THIS SHAM OF A MARRIAGE THAT NEITHER ONE OF OUR HEARTS ARE IN?"

"BECAUSE OF MY PRIDE SAM, I COULDN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF LOOSING YOU TO FREDDIE BENSON! NOT AFTER ALL IT TOOK TO EVEN GET YOU TO GIVE ME A CHANCE!"

It fell silent after that. I sat down on Freddie's couch and Jonathan sat next to me. Both of us were tired of yelling and all the games we managed to play with each other.

"How long into our marriage did you realize we weren't meant to be?" He asked me.

"To be honest our first year, it just didn't feel like it was supposed to. We never even had a newlywed stage, we just started fighting." He nodded. "You?"

He shook his head. "The night before the wedding, I knew you weren't happy Sam. You can fool some people Sam, but those who truly know you, it's practically impossible."

I was shocked at his confession. "Then, why not call it off?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"And, given my mom the satisfaction, I think not." I laughed at that. It had been both of our secret motivation to make it work in the beginning his mom hated me and wagered that we wouldn't of made it past our first year in being together. "Plus, my pride wouldn't let me walk away after I pushed so hard to get you. I figured we could make it through anything."

I grabbed his hand. "We could have made it through anything as friends. We made thing complicated when we tried to force us into a relationship. We just always felt like…"

"Friends," he finished. We starred at each other in silence for a minute. I pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Jonathan, I love you. You were a great provider, and one of my best friends. But, we can't keep doing this. All, we do is fight, and play the who hurt who worst game. We both deserve to be with the people who love us unconditionally, because we don't. I love the young man who was there when I had no where else to turn, and you love the girl who needed saving. I'm not that girl anymore, and you're not that guy anymore." I was slightly tearing up. Jonathan would always be a major part of my life. We spent seven years together. We were married, but we weren't meant to be. It just sucks that we let this go on for this long. "Plus, you need to be with your family. You have a daughter who needs you, and it's not fair to her that you're letting me stand in you guys way."

He nodded his head. Another word wasn't needed, he just took out his pin and signed the papers. We gave each other an awkward smile and hugged again, as if to say to each other, "you're free."

"Sam, if you ever need anything. You know I will always be here for you." He said as we stood up. I grabbed his hand and walked him to the door.

"I know you will. That's what friends do." I said as I rubbed the side of his face one last time before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Jonathan, I hope life treats you well."

He kissed the back of my hand. "You too Sam, you too," with that he walked out the door. I watched him until he disappeared out the gate. That turned out a lot more pleasant than I had expected, but I know it was because for once we could finally see the truth about us. And, once the truth was recognized it really wasn't that hard to walk away. Even though apart of me would always miss him.

I turned around to see my nub with a black eye. I laughed a little, that's what he gets for trying to act all hard. My nub is a lover not a fighter. I ran into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"I take that everything went well?" He asked sarcastically. I snickered and nodded my head. "So, that means that you're single woman again?"

"Technically, not until the divorce is final, which could take months." I answered back with such sarcasm.

"Well, I believe you're worth the wait." He answered back before trying to kiss me.

I moved my head before he could. "Are you sure? Because, the last time you had to wait nothing happened. What if you up and decide to move across the world this time."

"Then I'm taking you with me."

"But, what If I don't want to go?" I asked. "I kind of like it here in L.A. Plus, it would be a great place to start a restaurant. I know I was giving a hard time; he knew it to because he picked me up into a straddle and slammed me into the wall.

"Then, I guess we're staying. Trust me Puckett; you're not getting rid of me that easy." He said with a smirk. "I'm never letting you go again." He gave me a kiss.

When we broke apart I smiled. "Just checking," I said back before grabbing him by the collar and kissing him hard.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, I know someone is disappointed in the way I ended it between Sam and Jonathan. The angle I was going for was the reason they were unhappy was because they were trying to for their relationship to work, but when those situations happen the drama just stops when you admit and let it go, which is what they did. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. One more to go and then my first chapter fic will end. :( Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- Here it is the last chapter. I can't believe it's really over. Thank you all for your support through this story it meant so much to me. This really was a stress reliever due to a lot of stuff going on in my life. I really enjoyed writing this fic and I can't wait to continue with my next story. For those who don't know my new fic is called Heart Attack. Check it out! Thank you again for everything, and enjoy this final chapter of What Happens In Italy... **

**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly**

* * *

Chapter 22: Epilogue

*Freddie's POV*

6 months later

Los Angeles, California

"Freddie, Freddie, over here, over here?" The reporters were all shouting out at me as I made my way down the red carpet. I was stopping every few people to take a picture with a fan or sign an autograph.

The cameras were flashing every where I really wasn't big on the attention usually, but premières was always an exception. I loved it, but it also made me nervous tonight would be the first official judging of my new film. It would make or break it.

I stopped and took some photos with my films stars. Whether the movie was a hit or fail, I would always be proud of them they worked their asses off for this film.

"Freddie, Freddie, over here." I stopped at a female reporter from People magazine that was the closest to me. "First, of all Freddie let me just say I am a huge fan."

"Thank you, thank you very much." I said flashing a huge smile at the camera behind her.

"So, your film is predicted of being yet another box office hit for you. How do you feel it will do?"

"Well, I always just hope for the best you know. My team put in a lot of work and effort into creating this film. It was always a great atmosphere; I had a great cast, not to mention Kevin Johnson, he wrote the screen play, is an all around amazing writer. I really tried my best to capture he vision for this film. I mean everyone did an amazing job. Whether this film does bad or very well I am proud of everyone. I just hope I myself did my part as a director in capturing all of it.

"Well that is always awesome, now it is a great turn out today…" She started

"Yes it is," I chimed in.

"We've seen stars from your current film of course, and some stars that you have worked with in the past are here as well. Now any true fan of yours would know that you really got your first start back in your pre-teen years as a tech producer on the web-show iCarly, correct?" She paused for me to answer.

"Yes, I often credit my start to the success of iCarly."

"Well, rumor has it that the two former web stars are here tonight, can you confirm that?"

I let out a short laugh. They swore up and down that no one would care that they were here, but here it is a reporter asking about their whereabouts. "Um, yes they actually are here. I don't know where they went, but they are here."

I looked around the open area into the tons of stars and special guest that were walking the carpet. I finally spotted them taking a picture with a group of women that looked around our age. "And, there they are over there." I whistled which caught their attention. Sam looked at Carly, who was trying to wait for Gio; he had to go to the bathroom. Carly told Sam to go on as she put her phone up to her ear, and began to walk to an isolated corner.

Sam looked gorgeous in her skin tight strapless purple cocktail dress that had sheered see through sides with a jeweled border. She wore some silver heels and matching silver accessories. "Wow, I have to say you look gorgeous in this dress." The reporter stated in awe as Sam reached us.

"Thank you," Sam said doing a little spin so the reporter can see the full outfit.

"Now, Sam, we all remember you from the hit show iCarly as Carly's zany web co-host, but since the show ended you have been out of the limelight. I'm sure your fans would love to know what you have been up to since the show ended."

"Well, unlike our very own Freddie, I strayed away from the entertainment business, towards something that was more common I guess you can say."

I laughed. "Yeah, If you can call culinary arts common." I chimed in.

Sam laughed. "Well it's not show business, but I love doing it. It brings me great joy."

"That is awesome," the reporter stated. "So, will we be hearing from you again, or is tonight just one night?" She said prying for more details, while looking between Sam and I. I hadn't even noticed that I had wrapped my arm around her waist when she came over. I guess it was just a habit.

"Well, I am in motion of opening a restaurant here in the near future. I will be opening it up here in L.A. I'm really excited about it. It's like my baby, so be looking out for that."

"That is exciting," stated the reporter. "So, is their any particular reason you choose L.A?"

This lady was really digging for something. I looked around to the other reporters in the area. They were soaking up the entire conversation.

"Um, no besides the fact that I just moved here a few months ago, and I love the area."

Sam had gone to stay with Carly for a few weeks after we got back together. Her attempt in us taking things slow was to put distance in between us. I however, wanted her to move in, but she was right there was no need to rush. She stayed in New York for the divorce proceedings, which didn't take too long. She told Jonathan he could keep it all, which he didn't feel right about doing, so he paid Sam the highest amount she was willing to take from him to cover her until she got back on her feet, paying for not only her expenses in New York, but her rent here in L.A. It amazes me that even though they ended their marriage they are still able to maintain a friendship.

Three months ago the divorce was final, and Sam moved to L.A, but she still refused to live with me. She took a head chefs job at one of the best restaurants in L.A. and began to make plans for her own restaurant with my help of course. I became a silent partner along with Jonathan, and the Russos.

"Well, I'm glad you are liking it here. Now, there have been photos floating around the web of you two running around together. Is that just for restaurant business or is there more going on there?"

Me and Sam looked at each other it was obvious she was trying to get us to say we are together. "A little bit of both," Sam started looking to me to finish.

"Yeah, you know Sam and I have known each other for a long time, and we hang out a lot. She is a major part of my life, her and Carly both. I don't know what I would do without them." I tried to keep my answer as vague as possible. I tried to keep my personal life out of the limelight.

"Well, I used to watch iCarly when I was younger, and you two dated back then, any chance for a reconciliation?"

I saw Sam trying to stifle a laugh. I knew what she was thinking 'if only they knew.' "I don't know what the future holds, like I said we've known each other a long time, anything could happen in the time to come."

The reporter nodded. "What do you think, Sam?"

"Um, I agree with Freddie. We've known each other for what seems like forever, so never rule anything out." She said it with a smile. She was great with the reporter vague, but kept them guessing. Just confirms Sam was made for the Hollywood world even if it was indirectly.

"Well, thank you both for stopping and chatting with me. I look forward for both of your future endeavors including Sam's restaurant opening."

"Thank you," we both said. We were about to walk away, but the reporter stopped us.

"Sam," she called out turning around to tell her camera man to take a break. "I was a huge iCarly fan growing up. It really is great to see you and Carly again. Can I please have your autograph?"

Sam smiled, "sure you can." She signed the paper and handed it back to the reporter.

"Thank you for this. Oh, and for the record, I was totally team Seddie. Enjoy the premiere, and good luck with the reviews, Freddie." She said walking back to her spot on the carpet.

Me and Sam looked at each other and laughed. "I guess your fans will always be your fans. Even when everyone is all grown up and moved on, huh?" I said.

Sam simply nodded and we continued down the carpet with Gio and Carly following close behind us.

*Sam's POV*

Later that evening

Freddie's House

The movie was a hit. Everyone seemed to enjoy it; some were even calling it Freddie's best film yet.

After the première, and Freddie doing a few more interviews, we went back to his place for the after party. Everyone was there, all the cast and crew, some of the studio heads, some other celebrities, the entire Russo clan, even Marissa managed to come.

The music was blaring as most of the guest sang out Usher's hit "Yeah." Me and Carly were dancing with the boys on the dance floor, as Freddie introduced Gio to many of his favorite stars and other colleagues.

We exited the dance floor when Carly heard Noemi on the baby monitor, she had attached on her hip. "I better go check on her." Carly said about to leave the pool area and head back into the house. The boys had already ran back into the house for their third trip to dessert table.

"Oh no you don't, Ms. Benson is babysitting for you, remember? You're supposed to be enjoying your 'night out.'" I answered her pulling her back on to the dance floor.

"But, she's had to handle her all night, I don't want to burn her out Noemi is only six months old. She's still really antsy." Carly tried to convince me.

"Carls, Marissa is a mother I'm sure she can handle a six month old. Relax have a drink and enjoy yourself." I said grabbing her hand and leading her to the patio bar. "Two Tequila Sunrises one with an extra shot of tequila." I told the bartender.

"Sam I can't drink tequila." She said after I ordered them.

"And, why can't you?" I asked. "You're not breast feeding anymore."

"No, but my boys are right inside the house."

"Um, you're boys are stuffing themselves with cakes and cookies, they are about to go upstairs to the media room where they will crash from their sugar high, while watching the entire movie collection their God Father bought them last weekend." I stated matter of factly. "Which means mommy is allowed to have fun." I handed her one of the drinks, which she reluctantly took.

"Fine, but just one, I can't get shit faced drunk, not tonight."

"I know, I know your kids are here." I said rolling my eyes. "I really am having a hard time understanding why Freddie decided to have the party here knowing his mother was going to be watching the kids here tonight. It makes no sense, yeah there is a full blown dessert bar and he got them a snow-cone machine, but this is no environment for the kids right now."

"Freddie, wanted them here tonight, I mean it is a big night after all."

"Yeah, but kids around a bunch of celebrities with alcohol and stuff…"

"Well, maybe he just wanted to spend time with the boys. Besides, the boys live on a vineyard they've been around alcohol plenty of times." She continued to justify his reasons.

"Yet, he's been hanging with Jennifer and Aaron all night, plus doing random interviews and schmoozing his bosses?" I asked rhetorically. Something was up and I don't like being the last to know. "What's going on Shay?"

She took along sip of her drink and looked out to avoid eye contact confirming there was definitely something going on. I was about to force it out of her when Chloe came walking up to us.

"If one more guy comes up to me and thinks it's okay to feel me up while we're dancing, I'm going to knee him in the balls." She said slamming her wallet on the bar. "Jack and coke please, heavy on the jack."

Me and Carly starting laughing, "I guess it's happened multiple tonight?" I asked her.

"Try six times tonight, assholes." She said taking a huge swig of her drink.

"Well aren't you popular tonight." Carly laughed causing Chloe to roll her eyes.

Chloe and I were becoming pretty decent friends. I didn't think we would be with me being the reason Freddie and Hailey would never be together, but she actually was okay with it. She knew Freddie and I loved each other and if it came down to choosing it would be me.

"I would just like to meet a guy that isn't a complete dick-wad, been there done that, I'm over it." She said drinking down more of her drink. Chloe had a rough break up earlier this year, safe to say she wasn't over it.

"Oh, come on Chloe, you gotta kiss a few frogs to find a prince." I told her. Both she and Carly were glaring at me. "What?"

"Says the woman who found her prince at the age of 12…" Chloe said, while Carly shook her head.

"Hey I didn't know the nub would end up being the one for me. The only reason we kissed was just to get it over with."

"And, look how well that turned out for you. Hollywood's newest rising director's girlfriend, soon to be restaurant owner, God Mother to my beautiful children." Carly stated.

"Hey, I take nothing for granted and Freddie and I worked hard to become us, but at any moment it could all end." I stated. They both shot each other looks before taking another sip of their drinks.

"Okay, what the hell is going on around here?" I asked slamming my drink on to the bar top.

"Watch your mouth Samantha, there are children running around here."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Mrs. Benson standing there holding Noemi. I smiled. "Sorry, Marissa," I said half heartedly.

"It's alright, just don't want you to pick up a habit of using profane language around children. Especially before my grandchildren are born." Marissa stated crossing me over to Carly.

"I'm sorry, grandchildren?" I asked in a slight haze.

"Well surely you and my son plan on having children some day." She stated in knowing matter. Where the hell was all this coming from? I mean sure after Freddie explained the whole situation, she accepted me as a part of his life, but that didn't mean she liked it at all.

"Freddie and I haven't even talked about kids, at least not seriously. And, why are you bringing it up anyway?" I asked, but she ignored me.

"Carly, I am truly sorry, but I don't think she was willing to sleep any longer." She said handing my god daughter to Carly.

"Oh, it's okay Ms. Benson. I think the time change has got her messed up. Plus, I think you two were supposed to be down here in a minute anyway." Carly stated back.

Okay, that's it something was going on and everyone was in the know, but me. "Will someone please tell me what the fu…"

"Hey, what are you guys over here chatting it up about." Freddie interrupted kissing me on the cheek before reaching out for Noemi. Carly handed her to him. "And, what are you doing up, princess?"

"I don't think she likes the time change at all." Carly stated.

"Or, she can't wait for Uncle Freddie's big thank you speech." Chloe said placing her finger inside Noemi's hand, which caused Noemi to smile. "See she knows she's in it somewhere."

"Freddie, honey you should probably get started, the children really need to go to bed." Marissa stated slightly shoving Freddie over to the pool side.

"Yes ma'am," Freddie stated with an eye roll. He gave Noemi a kiss on the cheek and handed her back to Carly. He looked over at me. "You hanging back or you want to come on 'stage' with me?"

"I'll hang back." I stated throwing my hands up.

"SAM!" Carly slightly yelled, which caused Freddie to glare. "What? I think she should go up there in support of her man." She said, but her eyes seemed to be saying more.

"I mean she doesn't have to either way she's going to be mentioned." Freddie said through slightly gritted teeth. They were definitely arguing in their minds.

"Guys, seriously it's not a big deal. Babe, if you want me to go with you, I will." I stated.

He held out his hand and I took it following him over to the DJ booth.

When we reached the booth he said something in the DJ's ear, causing him to hand him a mic and turning down the music. Freddie turned to me a pecked me on my lips. "Wish me luck." He said sending me his famous smirk. I just shook my head with a slight laugh. The man has given a national speech for his Oscar win, and he's worried about a speech in his backyard?

"Hello everyone, I want to thank you all for coming to my premier after party. It was an honor to be apart of this film. I enjoyed every minute of it. Once again my crew did an amazing job I thank you guys, you always come through for me. That's why I always use you guys. To the cast, it was my first time getting to know some of you, some I have known for years. It was a pleasure working with all of you. I know I wasn't always the easiest man to get along with. I believe I told Sam one day that directors throw bitch fits when necessary, and I found it necessary many times during this film. But, I believe you guys are an amazing group of actors." Everyone clapped while Freddie set his focus to the patio area where his mom, the Russo's and Chloe were standing.

"I would like to thank Chloe who planned this very last minute party within two weeks. Sorry I just sprung this on you the way I did." Chloe gave him a thumbs up and nod. "You are such a great friend and assistant for handling the task I throw at you everyday physically and emotionally."

"As for my mom, many of you guys didn't know I called her two days before today and told her why I wanted her to come; she was on the plan and here within the next five hours. So, thank you for that mom. I always can depend on you even if you don't always agree with the reasoning."

I was getting more and more confused as the speech went on. I tried not to show it considering I was standing in front of a hundred or more people. Freddie had told me Marissa had agreed to come to L.A. specifically to play nanny to the Russo children.

"I would also like to thank the Russo's for flying halfway across the country to be here for this. I know I have been driving you guys crazy over the past couple of weeks with the late night phone calls and waking up my Adorable God Daughter but you guys really came through for me in your different ways. Carly by helping me pick out some important items for tonight. Gio for helping me write this speech through hearing it every few hours as I changed it over and over again. The children for being here tonight and missing out on some activities they had going on this weekend." Wow I didn't know this party was that big of a deal. When Freddie told me he wanted to throw his own after party I figured it was because Carly and Gio were coming.

"And, now for the reason you all have come tonight." Huh? Ok, seriously what is going on? Freddie reached back and grabbed my hand pulling me up by him. His palm was all sweaty, why was he so nervous?

"Freddie, your palms are all sweaty."

He put the mic down. "I know, I'm a little nervous." I was about to ask him why, but he put the mic back to his mouth and continued with his speech. "About ten years ago I decided to pursue my dreams of becoming a director. I thought I was willing to make any sacrifice necessary to see that dream come true, but I was wrong. There was one person I was not willing to sacrifice, but through an act of love she was willing to let me go to go after my dream. So, I left, hoping that one day I would find myself not needing her anymore. That way we both can move on and be happy in our own way. It was the second dumbest decision I have ever made." He said turning to look at me.

I looked in his eyes as realization washed over me. Uh-oh, this couldn't be what I think this is.

"Sam, I should've have never let you go that night we broke up junior year. I knew from the moment you stepped off the elevator that we were making a mistake, and I should've fought for you every moment after that to make sure you were mine again." Oh yeah this is definitely what I think it is. I felt the tears trying to form in my eyes. I willed them not to fall. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. You're smart, funny, tough, and beyond gorgeous. I don't know many women who could make a plaid throw over and Bermuda shorts look so sexy but you managed to find away. I have loved you since we were twelve years old, and I can't imagine my life going another day without you." Freddie said into the mic.

He dropped my hand and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black velvet box. Confirming my suspicions, he was proposing. I looked out to our family and the only dry tears were the boys and Gio's. Even Marissa had her hanky out patting her eyes. I couldn't contain the tears any longer. Why was he doing this to me in front of everyone?

He dropped down to one knee. "Samantha Joy Puckett, I love you. I wake up every morning and all I want to do is hear your voice and see your face. The funny thing is even when we apart those ten years it still remained my first though in the morning. If that doesn't say anything else, it says that you are with me forever, no matter what the circumstance. Will you make me the luckiest man in this universe, by becoming my wife?"

The tears were in free fall by this point. I couldn't stop them. This was for me this whole night was for me and I had completely missed the point. He invited everyone he knows to share in our moment.

"SAY YES, AUNT SAM! SAY YES! PLEASE SAY YES!" Ren and Carlo were yelling from the back as they jumped up and down in excitement. Everyone started laughing at the boys' adorable request.

"So," Freddie said nodding his head at the boys as if agreeing with them. I looked out at my family again Marissa seemed to be slightly nodding her head yes. The kids were still jumping up and down in excitement, while Carly was gripping on to Gio's arm as Noemi rested on the other side. I wanted that, the whole family with a loving husband and kids. I wasn't so lucky the first time around, mainly because I wanted them with Freddie.

I looked at Freddie. I have always loved him, why would I stop now, when me being married to another man and distance never did. The answer was clear. I couldn't live without him either. I shook my head and laughed. "Yes, I'll marry you nub, but don't you dare think we are having a damn galaxy wars wedding."

Freddie placed the ring on my finger then took me into his arms and spun me around. Everyone let out a cheer as he kissed me lovingly. Before I knew it the boys were on the stage hugging us while screaming yes over and over. The rest of our family followed close behind congratulations.

Marissa pulled me into a huge hug. When she pulled away I could still see the tears in her eyes. "Welcome to the family Samantha." She stated before going over to Freddie.

Carly and I seemed to be screaming for hours even though it was only a few minutes. She had helped Freddie pick out the ring. I knew she did because it was a simple solitaire just like I told her I wanted back in the day. It was perfect.

It wasn't long before the party started back up and I was back in Freddie's arms. "I can't believe you did all this for me."

"Well what better way to introduce you to Hollywood as the upcoming chef and sexy fiancée of the one and only Freddie Benson?" he said.

I punched him in the arm. "You're so full of yourself, nub."

"Oh please, you love it!" He quipped.

"I love you." I stated starring into his perfect chocolate eyes.

He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N- The end! Wants again thank you for all your support be in the look out for Heart Attack! And, tell someone you love them :)**


End file.
